There Is Always Sun After The Rain
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: Ally was a very successful elite gymnast until an accident changed her life. She was forced to attend high school instead of being homeschooled. She decided that it was better to lie to everyone there about her injury, because she was embarrassed of failing at the only thing she was good at. Nothing good ever comes out of a lie, but maybe a certain blond will help her through it.
1. New Life and New Beginnings

**First of all, this is my first story ever on Fanfiction and my first language isn't English, so there might be grammar and spelling errors. I'm sorry about that. I had this idea in my head for a while now and I decided to publish it. I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it. This is an Austin and Ally Story inspired by what happened to Payson in Make it or Break it. Thank you for reading and enjoy :)**

 **** **Chapter 1  
New Life and New Beginnings**

Hello everyone, my name is Ally Dawson and I am, I mean was, an elite gymnast. I am almost sixteen years old and I live in Miami. I won the national championships two years in a row, so you could say I was a pretty successful gymnast until now. My dream of going to the Olympics had been shattered three weeks ago, because of one stupid accident that almost cost me life. It happened while I was competing at the Secret U.S. Classics. I pushed myself too hard while competing, because Cassidy, another gymnast competing at the event, had a score a point higher than mine. Therefore, I decided to do a trick on the uneven bars that I hadn't mastered yet to try and top her score, but I fell off the bars and broke my back. Sadly, the doctor said there's no way I can do gymnastics again, since it is impossible to have surgery to help my back heal. So here I am, in my room, crying my heart out, because I'll never get my dream of winning a medal at the Olympics. Gymnastics was the only thing I knew and my life was turned upside down since I can't do it ever again. I don't know anything else. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life and that makes me cry even more. I have one friend outside the gym and that's because she's my neighbour. You can't really say I'm a sociable person; I'm really awkward and some people do not like it. That's why I'm a loner outside the gym.

I am currently sitting on my bed trying to forget that horrible accident by fooling around with a guitar, because my mom said it would be good for me to find a new hobby. My parents own a music shop, so they just gave the guitar to me. I can play a couple of chords, but I can't say I'm talented, because I don't think I am. Although, I am good at writing poems, so I'm slowly teaching myself to write songs. I tried to write couple of songs, but I always ended up erasing everything I wrote or throwing the sheet in the garbage. You can say I lack inspiration.

I continued playing my guitar until I heard my mom calling me.

« Ally come down here please », I heard her shout.

« I'm coming», I shout back.

Once I reached the kitchen, I saw my mom, Penny, and my dad, Lester, sitting at the table with two leaflets in their hands. Not this again…

« Ally dear, we need to talk about which school you are going to attend this fall since there are only two options, Marino High or Miami's private school for girls.», my dad said. Really, again? I thought they understood that I didn't want to go to a public high school…

«Why can't I still be homeschooled? » I said angrily. I've been homeschooled my entire life since a gymnast's schedule is complicated and all about training. I went to a public school when I was in first grade, but that's it. High school looks so boring. I can't attend eight classes a day without getting bored. Don't get me wrong; I love learning, but not with annoying students around me.

«Because you need to socialize, find new friends, try to find something that you like besides gymnastics and you'll have a normal life.» my dad said.

«Maybe I don't want a normal life, maybe I want to have surgery to go back to the gym and win the Olympics! » I snapped.

« Ally, you know there are no possible surgeries and that you need to find a new hobby to distract you from gymnastics. I know it is hard, but I know that everything will be okay.» My mom said in a reassuring tone. I hate it when she does that. I sometime feel like they're actually happy that I won't be able to do gymnastics ever again. I feel like they want a normal teenager, but there's one problem; I'll never be a normal teenager. I hate those stereotypes.

« How do you know that? You're not the one who's dream had been crushed.» I said a little too loud and I could see my mom didn't like the way I talked back. I can't help myself; I'm just so mad and moody right now. I hope she understands that.

«Allison, please try to work with us, we are trying our best to help you cope with this. You know, high school is a whole new experience, you'll make memories that you'll never forget. » My dad said to help and calm me down. It kind of worked. I always found his voice soothing.

«Fine, I'll go to your stupid high school, but I want to go to the one Trish is going, so I'll know someone. » I said to make them happy. Trish is the girl I was talking about earlier. She's the only friend I have outside the gym.

My parents smiled and handed me the leaflets for Marino High, since this is school I am going to be attending with my best friend Trish. I'm not looking forward to this, but I guess I don't really have a choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, I am now sitting on my bed, again, looking at the leaflet. Is this really the life I am going to have? No more sports and no more gymnastics. That makes me really depressed like I don't know who I am anymore.

My psychologist said that I should write my feelings down and that it should make me feel better. I'm not so sure this is actually going to help, but what do I have to lose? Nothing. I have nothing anymore. He even gave a brown leather notebook with a big A on it for me to write. He gave it to me at my first appointment which was two weeks ago, but I hadn't open it since then.

I grabbed it form my desk and decided that it was time for me to finally write my first entry. I feel so cliché right, since this what every girl does at some point in their life. I grabbed a pink ink pen and started to write. Actually, I feel like I am conceding to the stereotype about every teenage girl writing her feelings down in a diary. My mom would be happy to hear that I am doing something «normal ».

 _Well, my parents are making me go to high school and I am not a fan of that idea. I am a really awkward person and I am quite shy around people, so I am extremely nervous. I don't think I'll be able to make friends beside Trish, since I've known her for thirteen years. I don't have a choice since she is my neighbour and the most awesome girl I've ever met. Oh my gosh, I just realized something, people are going to be laughing at me, because I have a back brace and because I failed at the only thing I know. This is going to be so embarrassing._

 _Your truly,_

 _Ally_

I can't say that I feel better, because I am worried about other things now. I can even say that I feel worse. Breathe Ally, breathe. You are strong and you can do this, I tell myself to relax. Then, I heard my phone ringing.

 _My mind says no you're no good for me, you're no good, but my he-_

«Hey Trish» I said.

«Hey Ally, I just wanted to check on you and tell you that I got fired from the pillow store for sleeping on the job. I can't help myself those pillows were so comfortable. Sorry, back to you, so how are you?» She asked in a sympathetic tone and I laughed. Typical Trish. She's known for getting a job as fast as she loses it. She even worked two jobs on the same day and got fired twice in that day. She's not a really good worker, but I love her anyway.

«Well, I was feeling a little bit better until my parents had to talk to me about high school again.» I said in a sad tone.

«Oh yeah, that's right, you know, school is starting in a week and half, so you kinda have to choose.» Trish said and I could feel hope in her voice. She wanted me to go to her school from the start.

« Yeah I know, I don't want to go, but since I have no choice, I decided to go to Marino High. » I said and I knew she'd be really happy to hear that.

« Really? Ally I am so happy that my best friend is finally going to go to the same school as me! This year is going to be so much fun» She said enthusiastically.

« Well, I gotta go, I am really tired and I am having physiotherapy tomorrow morning, so I need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow after my appointment.» I said. I didn't feel like talking about my new life anymore. This is hard for me to accept. I miss gymnastics so much.

«We are sooooo going shopping for new clothes tomorrow and no buts! I'll make sure all the guys notice you! » She said. Yeah, like that would happen I thought in a sarcastic tone. No guys had ever noticed me before…

«I'll be hard to miss with my back brace.» I responded with sarcasm. I know people are going to be staring at me and they're going to think I'm a freak.

«Come on Ally, you're so pretty. Guys are going to be drooling over you. » She responded to cheer me up.

« I don't think so. You know how awkward I can get. » I responded truthfully.

« Don't be negative. You never know what could happen. » She said.

« I have to go now. Bye Trish. » I said.

I hung up and put my phone back on my night stand. I decided to go take a bath, since I can't take a shower without hurting my back a little more. It's hard to stand without my back brace, so taking a shower isn't an option. When I was done, I blow dried my hair and put on cheetah print pajama pants and a t-shirt from one of the competitions I've been to. I think this one was in Jesolo. I've been to so many different places. I really miss that. Then, I went back to my room and saw the last thing I wanted to see, the gold medal I won at last year nationals championships. I was sure that I put that thing away, but it looks like I didn't. I took it and threw it in my closet angrily. The day I won that medal was one of the happiest days of my life and seeing that medal reminds me that I'll never be this happy again.

I walked to my bed and lied under the cover. I cried myself to sleep, but Trish's word kept playing in my mind: « You never know what could happen. »

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything you may recognize from Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, Heart Made Up On You or even R5.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you'll keep on reading. Feel free to ask anything, to make suggestion and to review. I really appreciate that. Peace out :)**


	2. Hard Time and Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 2** **Hard Time and Hazel Eyes  
**

I woke up next morning with dried tears on my cheeks. Why did I have to get injured? I was going to beat Cassidy again and I just had to ruin it. I should never have let her get to me. She was being a bit obnoxious and it just drove me crazy. I really wanted to show her that I still deserved my two gold medals.

Well, I better get up and get ready since I have to go to the physiotherapist. He always makes me do weird exercises like walking on a treadmill for half an hour to study the reaction of my spine. When I was done he gave me a sheet with different exercises I have to do at home. I thank him and walk out of the building since I know Trish is probably waiting for me in the parking lot. She can be really impatient so I have to be quick if I don't want her to be mad. It's hard to be quick when your back is broken though. When I finally arrived in the parking lot, I immediately saw Trish and she said, while looking at my outfit:

« You are in desperate need of new clothes! »

« Yeah yeah, you've told me last night. » I responded faking being annoyed.

« We are going to the mall and you are going to try new styles.» She said and I could see in her eyes that she was looking forward to play dolls with me.

« Hum Trish, don't you think it would be a little hard to try on clothes with my back brace? » I asked stating the obvious.

«I haven't thought about that, but we'll find a way to make things work. We are also going to buy some makeup and some jewelry. » she said enthusiastically. What have I gotten myself into? No one loves shopping more than Trish and hates it more than me… This is going to be an interesting afternoon.

« Okay…» I responded trying not to sound bored.

« Ally… I know it's hard, but we need to say goodbye to your gymnastics days and hello to your high school days by buying you new clothes. » she responded. Does she really think I'm ready to do that? High school looks awful and gymnastics is the only thing that made me feel like myself. I'm not confident for things outside of gymnastics.

« Trish… Do you really think that shopping is going to make me forget that I'll never be able to do a back tuck ever again? » I responded truthfully. Doing gymnastics made me feel like I could do anything, but this back brace makes me feel like I can't do anything. How ironic.

« No, but I think making you buy new clothes will make people, and boys, notice you, so you'll meet new people and then forget about gymnastics. You know, you could even meet the love of your life. » She said trying to be obvious.

« The love of my life? Trish this isn't a fairy tale and it certainly doesn't feel like one. » I said. I hate that I have to go to high school. I complain a lot, don't I?

« Ally… Try to work with me; I'm only trying to make this easier for you. Besides, you never know what could happen. » She responded without sounding annoyed by my comment.

« I guess you are right… Hey, can we stop at Sonic Boom? I need new strings for my guitar.» I said.

« Since when do you play guitar? » Trish asked surprised.

« Since my parents are making me try new things and I realized that I like making music. It's actually the only thing that helps me take my mind off my problems. » I responded.

« Good for you. You'll have to show me what you can do. Now, let's go shopping. » She happily said.

Once we reached the mall, Trish made me go to every existing shop for clothes, jewelry, makeup, accessories and even for school supplies since she said that our personality is supposed to shine through those. Although, I find that idea ridiculous, but she seemed like she was having the time of her life, so I let her shop for me. Did I mention it was the first time I went shopping with her since training used to take all of my time? That's why she was so excited. When I went to try clothes on, Trish made me take off my back brace so she could what the different clothes looks like on me. Dare I say it, my back brace really helps supports my back and I wanted to put it back on because my back hurts too much without it. I might not like wearing it, but it does help me. Trish made me sit down while I change so there's less pressure on my back, but it didn't really help. I can't wait to get home and lie on my bed. That's the most comfortable place ever for me right now.

We are finally done with clothes shopping. Trish made me buy four dresses, three pairs of skinny jeans, a blue denim jacket, a white denim jacket, three tank tops, five shirts, three skirts and four pairs of flat shoes since high heels would kill my back even more. Let's just that I'll need to work a lot at my parents' store to pay for all of these.

Since we are done, we can finally go to Sonic Boom, which is a music store owned by my parents. I work there occasionally, but since I broke my back, I can't because I'd be standing up all day and that's not good for it. When we entered, I immediately went to the counter to get the string I needed. I knew exactly where they were and the one I needed. I took the little box out of the counter and put the money in the cash register. I was concentrating on the box when I turned around and hit something. Actually, I bumped into someone; a blond teenager with hazel eyes. I was about to fall when he steadied with his strong arm. He pulled me back on my feet and he didn't take his arm off my back. We stared into each other eyes for about ten seconds. He was about to speak when his phone rang. He mumbled an apology and answered his phone. He left the store and took one last glance at me before passing the door as Trish came back from the bathroom. She didn't see my encounter with that boy and I am super happy about that.

That boy was really handsome and dare I say hot. He had beautiful hazel eyes and I could get lost in them forever. He had bleached blond hair that was perfectly messy. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He looked like the stars we see on TV. He had a beautiful smile and he looked, well, perfect. He was gorgeous. I am now hoping I'll see him again.

« Hey Ally, Ally. Are you ready to go home? » Trish asked me. I was spaced out so I didn't actually hear what she said.

« Sorry what? » I asked.

« I asked if you were ready to go home. Are you okay? You were spaced out. » She asked looking concerned and suspicious at the same time.

« Yeah I'm fine and yes, I'm ready to go home. » I responded.

« So, are you serious about learning how to make music? » She asked curiously.

« I don't know, but it helps me keep my mind of gymnastics. » I told her and this is the truth.

«I want you to show me what you can do with the guitar. » She said.

« Okay, but I've literally been playing for a week, so I can only play a couple of chords and I'm not that good. » I said.

« Well, it's better than nothing and you're usually talented at everything you do, so I'm not worried about your talent. » She said. I smiled at that compliment and we started walking towards the exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After walking for about twenty minutes, Trish and I finally got to my house and she offered to put my new clothes away for me. My back was killing me. I shouldn't have walked that distance and don't think it was good for its healing. While Trish put away my new clothes, I decided to get my guitar and change the string that broke yesterday. My dad showed me how to do this and how to tune the guitar so that was a piece of cake. I meticulously attached the string to the guitar and Trish looked at me with a weird stare.

«What? » I asked looking a bit annoyed.

« You already know how to tune a guitar and change the strings? » She asked surprised.

« Dad showed me when he and mom gave me the guitar. It's not that hard. » I responded.

I then proceeded to play the couple of chords I learned. Trish looked at me with that weird look again.

« Wow Ally, for someone who's been playing for a week, you're pretty good! You're a natural» She said grinning.

« Thanks Trish, I was thinking I could take a music class at school so I can learn more. At least I would have a reason to go to school. » I told her.

«That's a good idea. The music teacher is awesome. » She said.

I stopped talking and Trish looked at my closet. It looked like she was studying something, but I don't exactly know what.

« Hey Trish, do you think… hum… that... hum… people will make fun of me? » I asked shyly and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

« Why would people make fun of you? » She asked a little bit confused.

« Well, because I am wearing a turtle shell and I failed at the only thing I was good at? » I responded without looking straight at her. I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about this.

« Ally… I'm sure people will understand your situation and you won't have your back brace for ever you know. » She said trying to reassure me.

« I just feel out of my comfort zone and in movies there always is that group of mean girls that make fun of everybody…» I said anxiously.

« Ally those are movie, not reality. If someone makes fun of you, I'll make sure that they won't do it again. I promise.» She said. It kind of reassured me. Trish is actually pretty scary.

« I don't want people to know how I got injured.» I said in a low voice.

« Excuse me? Did Ally Dawson just suggested that she'd rather lie than tell the truth?.» Trish said sarcastically. I know this isn't me, but I don't want people to laugh at me for ruining the only thing I loved.

« Maybe I did… Maybe people won't judge me if they think the injury wasn't my fault. » I said.

« Ally, your injury wasn't your fault. » She said, but I didn't believe her.

« Yes it was. I decided to do the shaposhnikova and I shouldn't have. » I said with tears forming in my eyes.

« Ally, this isn't your fault. Sadly, I believe everything happens for a reason. » She said.

« So, you're saying that I didn't deserve to do gymnastics? » I asked angrily.

« No, I'm saying that your accident might lead you to something even more wonderful. Just look at how good you're at playing the guitar. That's a great thing. » She said and I looked away. I didn't want to hear this. I want people to tell me that there's hope; that I might me doing gymnastics again someday.

« I'm not so sure about that. Gymnastics was a great thing. » I said. « But I'll try to find a new passion. I still think people will laugh at me if I say the truth. » I said to please her.

« Ally, c'mon, you are worrying about nothing, but I'll respect whatever you wanna do, because that's how awesome I am. » She said and I laughed, I haven't laughed in a while and it felt good.

« Thanks Trish, I am so happy I can count on you.» I said.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

« I just got a text.» Trish said. « Guess who got fired from Cupcake City. Apparently, I am supposed to be there when I am working. Well I gotta go get my stuff. I'll see you soon. » She said as she hugged me and walked out of the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Trish left, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw a note on the table. It was from my parents. Even though I almost lost my life, my parents are still all about working and they hardly come to eat dinner with me. I would love for them to listen to me and to try to understand how I feel, but they keep telling me that I only lost one opportunity and there's a bunch of them somewhere else. They think finding a new passion will be easy, but the truth is: that's the scariest thing on Earth.

 _Hey honey, your dad and I are staying at the store this evening; there is pizza in the fridge for diner. Don't forget to do your exercises._

 _Love,  
Mom_

I felt disappointed when I read the note. I thought there would be something like _Hope you had a good day or wish we could be here with you_ , but there was nothing. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I feel like they're not making effort to actually understand what I'm going through.

So, I ate diner alone and I couldn't stop thinking about the guy I bumped into at Sonic Boom. I could get lost in his eyes forever. He was so gorgeous, his blond hair was perfectly combed and he had a smile that could make me melt in a matter of seconds. I secretly wish I could meet him again, but I don't even know his name. He could only be visiting Miami and he would never visit again. Although, his perfect tan suggested that he spends a lot of time in the sun, so he could definitely be from here. I can't take my mind off him. He's mysterious, yet I feel like I know a lot about him even if I don't. That's not clear, I know, but I'm not good at explaining how I feel, I can only do that through poems. I wish I could eventually do that through songs.

I didn't tell Trish about the boy, because I didn't want her to freak out over nothing. I never talk about boys and I never told her if I saw a boy that I found gorgeous. If I did, she would be teasing me or she would annoy me until I actually talk to the boy. Besides, I'm a socially awkward person and the boys I showed interest in never showed interest in me. I was okay with that, because I had gymnastics, but I don't have that anymore.

Later, I went downstairs where I've got all the things I need to exercises like a yoga ball, a yoga mat and even a treadmill. I used to use this stuff to train for gymnastics, but now I use it to do the exercises my physiotherapist wants me to do. When I was done, I went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth before going to bed.

I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking about school and how I am supposed to fit in, how people will react to my back brace and how I'll explain my injury to the other students. I finally fell asleep thinking about the boy I met at Sonic Boom and his beautiful smile.

 **Disclaimers: Again, I do not own anything you may recognize from Austin and Ally or Make it or Break it. I also want to thank smarttalentedgirl02 for my first review. Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow. Your comments and suggestions are always appreciated and I'm hardly offended, so don't be shy. Peace out :)**


	3. Clothes and Car Accident

**Author's note: I had time to finish writing the third chapter today, so there it is, I hope you'll enjoy it! Peace out :)**

 **** **Chapter 3  
Clothes and Car Accident**

I am currently at Trish's house, so she'll help me understand what high school is like. She invited over to tell everything there is to know about the first day of school since it is tomorrow. I am super nervous even more than when I was competing. This is a different feeling. I'm not used to that. I'm used to being the best at what I do, but I am not anymore. Trish explained many things to me, but I can't remember them all. There's so many things to know about high school. I never thought it would be that complicated.

She explained to me where I am supposed to get my schedule, where my locker is likely to be, which students I should talk to and which I shouldn't, which teacher is awesome and which teacher isn't, etc. Man that girl likes to talk, but that's what makes her so unique, and the fact that her clothes always contain animal prints. Her favorite animal print is cheetah print.

She is now babbling about god knows what while my mind was drifting to tomorrow morning. I am positive people are going to be staring at me; I am new and I am wearing a back brace. I'm not the prettiest girl ever and I am definitely not familiar with the concept of going to school and having eight classes a day.

« Ally, Ally, are you listening? » Trish asked looking concerned.

« Sorry Trish, I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow. » I answered and this is the truth.

« I can see that, but there is nothing to worry about.» She said reassuringly. «Now, we need to talk about what you are going to wear tomorrow.»

I knew this was coming. Trish likes clothing so much and she lives to play dolls with me. When we were younger, she would make us do fashion in front of our parents. She always picked up the clothes for me and made me wear weird things. She loved doing that, but it wasn't my favorite game since everything I loved had something to do with gymnastics. I did start at a really young age, so that's why this was all my life.

« Is it that important? » I asked making sure she understands that I don't really enjoy fashion.

« Yes it does, if you look great and confident, you'll make a lot of friends. And a lots of friends means people won't laugh at you» She said.

« Fine, so what should I be wearing? » I asked and that comment pleased her more than I expected.

« You should put on the turquoise skinny jeans, the pink and turquoise tank top and the white jeans jacket we bought, so it covers a bit of your back brace and you'll feel more confident. » She said. I don't think that's a bad idea; I mean wearing a jacket would make my back brace less evident and people won't notice it as much.

« Wow Trish, I think this a good idea. » I said and I saw her smile. « Now, we need to talk about the story we'll use to explain my injury. »

« So you really do wanna lie? » She asked looking suspicious.

«Yes, I don't want people to know I was an elite gymnast. That way, they'll treat me as a normal student not as a girl who lost her dream. » I said to Trish being completely honest.

« As you wish… Maybe we can say that you went skydiving and it didn't turn out as planned!» She said. I didn't know if she was kidding or not. She's the kind of girl that makes up stories like that to impress people or just to mess with them. I don't think that story is credible though. I want something that might happen to anybody and that seems true.

« Trish, I want a normal explanation, not what the protagonist of a movie would do.» I responded and I saw her frown at my comment. I didn't want to be mean, but that wasn't the kind of story I was looking for.

« Sorry, I just love making stuff up. » She said smiling again. The good thing about Trish is that she's hardly offended.

« How about we say I was in a car accident? » I said. I think that's actually a good idea and it's not too flashy.

« That could work.» She said looking unamused by the story.

We talked for about half an hour about the story we were going to tell people about my injury. We finally came up with something I think makes sense and seems believable. So, we are going to tell people that I was coming back from a concert late at night with my friends when I went to California for a vacation and I was sitting behind the driver, because we were four in the car. So far, I think this is really believable. I did go to California not too long ago, but it was to promote gymnastics stuff. Then, we're going to tell people that there was a drunk driver coming from the other side of the road and he lost control over his car, so my friend, who was driving, tried to avoid him, but he ended up hitting the back of the driver's side of the car, which was where I was sitting. That's why I have this awful injury. We'll tell people that my friends got small injuries like a broken leg or a broken arm and that I got the worst of all; a broken back. I think this story is perfect and people won't know I was an elite gymnast unless they google me of course, but why would they do that? I'm pretty sure people won't find me interesting and will get bored of me after the first day. I'm sure I won't fit in; my life is too different from theirs.

«Trish, I think this story is perfect. » I said enthusiastically. «No one is going to think that I was an elite gymnast and that I actually broke my back during a bar routine.»

« I know this story sounds logical, but don't you some people will google you and find out that you were the gymnastics national champion two years in a row? Or that they'll find the video were you broke your back? » Trish asked?

«THAT VIDEO IS ONLINE? » I said angrily.

« Yes, since it's part of the broadcast of the Secret U.S. Classics… Sorry» She said like she was apologizing. I know this isn't her fault and I should have expected that video to be online. Everyone was talking about it the week after it happened and the entire gymnastics world knew about it.

«It's not your fault; I should've known that video was online. Everyone in the gymnastics world wanted to know what happened. » I said. « But, I am still saying I was in a car accident. » I said and I'm sure she thinks this isn't normal for me. I've never lied before. I am the goody two shoe type as Trish likes to point out.

«That's your choice. » She said without adding more even though I know she disagrees with me.

« Thanks Trish. » I said. « So at what time should I be ready tomorrow morning? » I asked to change the subject of conversation.

« At seven; school starts at seven forty-five and it's a ten minutes walk and we have to go the office get our schedule, our gym clothes and our locker number and combination. We have to get there a bit early and then I could give you a little tour of the important places in the school. » She responded.

« I don't think I'll need gym clothes, but I'll be ready for seven o'clock. » I said « Well I better get going; I have some stuff to do before tomorrow! See ya!» I said as I exited her room and then her house.

« Bye Ally. » She said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I got home, about thirty seconds after I left Trish's house since she's my neighbour, I went straight up to my room and decided to play some music while organizing all my school supplies to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow. I have so many things to prepare. I'm the nerdy type, so I have a notebook for every class and I identified them all with my name. Then, I organized my pencil case; pens and pencils on one side and sharpener, lip balm, hand lotion, etc. on the other, as I sang along to my favorite song. It is called _Easy Love_.

 _Lovin' you ain't easy, nothin' ever is,_

 _I will keep on fightin' for a love like this,_

 _You know I wouldn't have it any other way,_

 _Even when times get tough, I don't want n-_

«Honey can I come in? » my mom said as she interrupted my singing and my organizing.

«Yes, sure. » I said turning to face the door.

« Honey was it you singing? » She asked looking surprised.

« Yes. » I said a little embarrassed. « Was it that bad? » I asked

«No, Ally that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that. You sounded really good. » She said enthusiastically.

« Awww, thanks mom. » I said while hugging her. « That's nice of you. I do like to sing, but you really think I'm talented? » I asked to confirm what she just said.

« You are so talented honey, maybe you could focus on that and join the glee club at school!» She said a bit enthusiastically for me. I know she wants me to find a new passion and I think she wants me to work on music.

« Whoa, slow down, I'll start by only going to school and I'll try to survive. I am going to have a music class every day, so that might actually help me. » I said to please her.

« That is awesome. You could learn how to play different instruments, just like your father and I! » She said. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

« Yes maybe, well I gotta get ready to sleep, I have school tomorrow. » I said and my mom left the room.

I turned off the music and put all of the school supplies I'll need tomorrow in my school bag. I placed the bag near the door, so I won't forget it.

Then, I grabbed my pajamas and went straight to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. It usually helps me think things through and relax. I am really nervous about tomorrow. I'm not so sure I'm ready for this adventure.

I slowly take off my back brace and then my clothes and put some bubble bath in the water. I love the smell of bubble bath.

Half an hour later, I got out of the bath; blow dried my hair and put my pajamas on. I made sure to brush my teeth and I went downstairs to say good night to my parents, just before I get back to my room, my dad said what I didn't want to hear. I know they think I accepted this new life and I know that's what they want to think, but it's not that easy.

«We are so proud of you. You finally accepted your condition and you are going to a real school and you'll make new friends. » He said. I just smiled and he kissed my forehead. I hate to see him happy for something that isn't true. Well, not yet anyway; maybe it'll be true one day.

I mumbled a small thanks, went back into my room and closed the door. I feel like I've been doing this a lot lately. I mean I shut people out, so dealing with my problem feels easier.

Once I got there, I remembered something, I hadn't written in my journal for a week now, so I decided to write my second entry. I know my therapist wants me to do that, so in a way I do this to make him happy, but I think it helps me externalize my feelings.

 _Dear journal,_

 _Today, with the help of Trish, I made up the lie I am going to tell people at school about what happened to my back. I don't want them to know about my unsuccessful gymnastics career and I definitely do not want them to laugh at me. I also don't want them to tease me about it. The first day of school is tomorrow and I've never been that nervous, it's worse than national championships._

 _Mom heard me singing today and she said I was good, maybe I should give more thoughts about writing songs. I've gotten a little bit better at playing guitar, so that could help._

 _Well, I better go sleep now, I want to be in good shape tomorrow and I want to make a good impression despite my back brace._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ally_

I put my journal and the pen on my desk and then sat on my bed. I took off my back brace, I do not need to wear it when I am sleeping, and went to sleep. Just before I finally fell asleep, I thought about those beautiful hazel eyes that I hadn't thought about for a week.

Well, a whole new adventure is about to start.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, R5, Easy Love and the Secret U.S. Classics. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update today or tomorrow. Feel to suggest anything that you would like to happen. Also feel free to comment, I hardly get offended and I love reading what you guys think. Peace out :)**


	4. Big Day and Big Embarrassment

**Chapter 4  
Big Day and Big Embarrassment**

It is currently five o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep anymore; I am too nervous about today and I keep anticipating the worse. I definitely feel like I am going to throw up. I never thought I could be this nervous about something that is normal for almost every teenager. I already feel like an outcast for that. Breathe Ally, breathe. Everything will be fine, I tell myself. I've been telling myself that a lot lately, but I still feel like note everything will be fine. I'm such a pessimist person and that makes me sad.

I finally decided to get up even though I set up my alarm at six o'clock. Getting up an hour early isn't going to kill me. I did that a lot when I was training at the gym. I took the cover of my bed off me and sat on it. I rubbed my eyes and they readjusted to the morning light a couple of seconds later.

I love early mornings. They're so peaceful. You can hear the birds chirping, the small breeze flowing through the trees and sometimes I can hear the frogs singing in the creek near my house. I really enjoy watching and hearing everything nature has to offer. It usually helps me clam down too.

I sat up on my bad and reached for my back brace on one of my night stands. I put it on making sure every snaps and every velcro is placed properly and then I stood up. I headed for my window and opened it. I had a bay window in my room, so I sat on the small pillow and looked outside. I had the view of the beach and the small creek passing near my house through my window. I love that view; it sometimes helps me forget all of my problems.

After admiring the ocean for about ten minutes, I decided to go downstairs and make myself waffles since I love waffles and my parents aren't up to make them. When they were cooked, I put some raspberries, strawberries, blueberries and blackberries on it. I love every king of berries and it is good for my special diet to help my back recover. Then, I put maple syrup on top of it. I moaned in delight as I tasted the first bite. I ate the waffle in about ten minutes and then I got up to wash the dishes I made.

Once I was done, I went back to my room contemplating the possibilities of what might happen today. Once I entered my room, I took the clothes Trish told me to wear today and then went to the bathroom to get changed. I sat down on the side of the bath and took off my back brace. It was safer for my back to sit on something when I'm not wearing the brace. Then, I striped my pajamas and put the turquoise skinny jeans and the pink and turquoise tank top Trish and I bought together yesterday. She would've been furious or disappointed if I didn't wear that today.

When I was done putting on my top, I took my back brace and put it back on. Then, I put the white jeans jacket on, so my back brace would be less obvious. Trish said it'll help me forget about it since it's hidden by the jacket. We'll see today…

When I was done with clothing, I decided to loosely curl my hair, which is brown with caramel tips. I dyed it a bit before my accident; I love that hairstyle and I had wanted it for a while. Trish is the one who dyed it and she did a pretty good job.

I lightly put some makeup on; I don't like wearing too much making. I'm more of a natural kind of girl. Also, I don't want to look like I tried too hard for my first day of high school ever. I want to make a good first impression.

Trish told me to wear a couple of accessories, so I went back to my room and chose a heart shape pendant to put on and I put on the bracelet my parents gave after I won my first national championships. It meant a lot to me and my parents would add a charm every now and then.

I was now ready and it was only six thirty. I have to wait for another half hour before joining Trish to walk to school. I took my school bag and all the other things I needed for today and I brought them downstairs near the exit of my house. It'll be easier when I finally leave for school.

I sat down on the living room couch with a pen and the journal my psychologist gave me. I still have to write as much as I can, because my psychologist said that it was good for me. I decided to try and write a song instead of writing my normal entries, because I have nothing much to say except being mad that I'm injured. Besides, I want to try songwriting; my parents told me I should give it a shot. After trying to think of a subject for the song, my mind drifted away to the boy I met a week ago at Sonic Boom and his beautiful hazel eyes, so the first line of the song I'm creating I wrote down in my journal was:

 _I think about you_

This couldn't be truer; I can't keep that boy out of my mind and the way he smiled can make me melt. He is so gorgeous; every features on his body was perfect. Sadly, I didn't have inspiration anymore, so I decided to give up on the songwriting, but I am hoping music class will help me gain inspiration and will help me in my songwriting process.

Then I heard my phone ring, but I couldn't find it in my bag.

 _My mind says no, you're no good for me, you're no good, but my heart's made up on you, my body can't take wh-_

I finally found my phone and answered it, it was Trish.

«Hey Trish!» I said a bit confused about why she called.

« Ally where are you? It's seven and you're not outside.» She said. That's why she called; she thought I slept in.

« I'm coming! » I said and I hung up. I don't think I needed to say more.

I then proceed to get out of the house to join Trish, but I went to say goodbye to my parents before. They got up while I was trying to write a song. They wished me good morning, but they went straight for the kitchen and I only saw them before I left. They wished me a good day and they told me again about how they're proud of me. I finally was able to leave to house to join Trish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Are you ready to do this? » Trish asked me. I don't think I'll ever be ready to go to high school.

« I do not have a choice, so yeah… I am a little nervous though. I've never been to high school before. » I said and I was telling the truth, well almost. I am not a little nervous. I am super nervous.

« You'll be fine, don't worry. » She told me, but she didn't say anything else.

We walked for about ten minutes before we got to school. It's not too far from my house, but it's far enough for my back to be tired and to hurt. I guess I'll have to get used to it now.

When we got to the school, I couldn't stop admiring the outside of the building. It is huge; like ten times the gym I used train at. There were trees and flowers all around the school and it makes it more presentable and maybe even pretty. That place seems nice, but I feel like this first impression isn't going to last.

I looked around some more and saw a huge area with only grass. I guess we could eat lunch there or just hang out there between classes. If I wasn't injured I would so do a round off back handspring back tuck there. It's so appealing for a gymnast; the ground was flat and there were no obstacles.

Sadly, I have to contain myself, because I can barely move properly without hurting my back.

We arrived super early, so there were only a few students walking around campus or going in the school and they didn't even notice me and that was fine with me.

« Let's go get our schedule. » said Trish to snap me out of my thoughts.

« Okay and where do we do that? » I asked not remembering what she told me yesterday.

« I told you yesterday, we have to go to the main office, and then they'll give us our schedule, our locker number and its combination and our gym clothes. » She said a little bit annoyed. The concept of school is hard to understand for me so I hope she'll be patient.

« Right, okay, so, hum… Where's the office? » I asked her. She didn't tell me that yesterday, so it was okay for me to ask.

« Just follow me and after I'll give you a tour of the school. » Trish responded sounded happy instead of mad and I was cool with that.

We walked around for a couple of minutes before we got to the main office; this place is as huge as it seems by the outside. The office looked like a really serious place though. Everything was well decorated, unlike some parts of the school where the paint on the wall needs refreshing. I'm guessing it has to look that way for the visitors, so they'll have a good impression of the school. When we entered, I saw a petite blond lady sitting at a desk looking at a computer. She didn't even notice us; she must've been doing something really important. After about thirty seconds, she then looked at us and asked our names so she could give us everything we needed for the school year. That means she gave us our locker number, our locker combination and our gym clothes.

I still can't believe that high school is my reality now. I feel like an alien, like I do not belong there at all. When we were about to leave, the woman said:

«Welcome to Marino High Ally, I'm sure you'll love it.»

Right, like I wanted to hear that again. Well sincerely, I'm not convince I'll love it, but being with Trish is a plus since she's my best friend outside the gym and she's so fun to be around. I just hope that we'll get a couple of classes together; I don't want to be alone on my first day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Show me your schedule, I wanna see if we have classes together.» Trish said as we walked out of the main office and towards our lockers.

I gave her the paper and she studied it meticulously.

« You have advance algebra? And chemistry? » She asked surprised.

« Yes, well, I love those subjects. » I responded. She didn't expect me to be good at those things.

«Okay, well we have English, French, P.E. and history together. » She said happily.

« And the day starts with French class, so we'll be together! Yay! » I said enthusiastically. At least I won't face my first high school class ever alone.

Trish then proceeded to give me a tour of the school and to show me where our lockers are going to be for the whole year and so we could put our stuff in it.

There were more students in the school than when we arrived and I could feel them staring at me. It's not a nice feeling, because they have pity in their eyes and I do not want their sympathy. I want them to look at me like I am normal.

We finally reach our lockers and since both our last name start with the letter D, we are not that far apart and I thinks that's a good thing. As we walk around the school, I can feel more and more people staring at me. I told Trish about it and she told to ignore it. I'm trying, but it's really hard.

She showed everything there is to know about the school, the locker area, the cafeteria, the library, the gym, the art room, the music room, the science laboratory, etc. I kept seeing flyers of different club like book club, cloud watching club, the cheerleading squad, the basketball team, glee club, etc. There really is something for everybody which I found amazing. I am so used to be around people with the same passion as me and the same goal as me; the Olympic team. It'll be refreshing to meet people with different passions.

« So? What do you think of the school? » Trish asked me. What do I think? It's fine I guess…

« It looks cool, I can't believe there are so many clubs. Will you join any? » I asked her and I saw some sort of disgust in her eyes. I guess she doesn't like clubs.

« Me? Join a club? In your dreams. You know how much I hate school. » Trish said. That' true. Nobody hates school more than her.

« Glee club seems kinda fun. Don't you like to sing? » I said to make clubs seem not so bad.

« Yes I do, but I hat clubs and school and perky people, so it's definitely not for me. » She said annoyed. She does hate perky people and Glee Club is probably full of them.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a loud ringing sound. The first thing I thought was fire. It sounded like a fire alarm. We have to get out of the building.

« Trish, there's a fire; we have to get out of here. » I said panicking. She looked at me puzzled as I ran out the door. Am I the only one who wants to live?

Oddly, when I ran outside, everybody kept going inside and some in a hurry. Do those people really want to die? There's a fire inside.

Wait a minute, I just realized something. The bell rang once and it stopped afterwards.

Oh my god, that was the bell signaling we had to get to class.

I'm so stupid, I should've known. Now people will think I'm a bigger freak. Just as I turned around to get back into the school and join Trish for French class, I bumped into something, well, someone.

As I looked up, I saw a beautiful pair of hazel eyes that seemed familiar.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, the song I Think About You, the song Heart Made Up On You or R5. I also want to thank everyone who kept reading my story. A special thanks to luislealq for reviewing and following my story and Graysoncohen for following my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up today or tomorrow. Feel free to give any suggestions or to make any comments. I love to read what you guys think. Peace out :)**


	5. Beatiful Eyes and Butterflies

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 5**

We looked in each other's eyes for what seems like forever. I was right when I said I could get lost in them forever. Then after, I don't know, maybe thirty seconds, he finally spoke up.

« You look familiar.» The blond-headed boy said. « I know, we met at Sonic Boom about a week ago.» He said.

I just stood a bit paralyzed I didn't know what to say.

« Are you okay?» He asked looking concerned.

« Yes, sorry, I am fine.» I stuttered.

« I'm Austin, nice to meet you.» He said while he went for a handshake.

« I'm Ally.» I responded. I could feel butterflies in my stomach when he touched my hand. I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. Boy was he cute.

« So, hum, shouldn't you go to class?» He asked me.

« Yes, but I am new and I don't know where it is…» I said shyly.

« Show me your schedule, I'll walk you to class.» He said. Cute and nice I thought. He keeps getting better and better.

« Hey, we're in the same class for the first period and we have music together after lunch.» He said smiling.

« We'll that's cool, I think we should go or we'll be late.» I said.

« We're already late, classes started three minutes ago.» He said while showing me the time on his phone. « You know, I could give you my number.» He said shyly.

« What?» was all I could get out of my mouth.

« I mean, if you get lost again, you can just call me and I'll go find you.»

«Aw, thanks Austin.» I said while blushing.

Then, he said that we should get going, because we'll be too late to class and maybe get into trouble. He took the lead while walking a lot faster than me. I can't follow him; it's impossible with my injury. I guess he realized that, because he stopped walking and joined me. He took my hand to lead me to French class. I'm happy he didn't look at me while walking, because he would've seen me red as a tomato. When we arrived in front of the class, he let go of my hand and told me he'll handle the teacher. He opened the door and I spotted to empty desks besides Trish, so I went there to sit down and Austin followed.

« M. Moon, you managed to be late on your first day of school. May I know why? » The teacher said. She was a tall woman with short dark brown hair.

« You see Mrs. Létourneau, I was walking to class when I saw Ally and she looked lost. So I suggested to quickly show her around school and then I took her to class. That's why we're both late. » Austin said confidently.

« Well I'll let it go this time, but make sure you'll arrived on time in the future.» She said.

« Yes, don't worry Mrs. Létourneau. » Austin said.

« Thank you for getting us out of trouble. » I whispered to Austin. I might not have been to high school before, but I know you're not supposed to talk while the teacher is, well, teaching.

« My pleasure. » He responded with one of his signature smile a little too loud.

« M. Moon, should I remind that you're not supposed to talk while I teach? » Mrs. Létourneau said.

« I'm sorry. » Austin said.

Austin looked down and then took a note book from his backpack. He wrote something on it and then passed it to me. I wrote something back and we did that for the rest of the class.

 _Why were you going outside when the bell rang?_

It's too embarrassing to say…

 _Come on, I won't judge you ;)_

No really, you'll laugh at me.

 _I'm sure it's not that bad :)_

Let's just say I've been homeschooled my whole life and that I had no idea what the bell was.

 _You thought it was the fire alarm didn't you?_

No… Yes I did…

Then, Austin let out a small giggle and Mrs. Létourneau saw us passing the notebook so she took it and read it in front of the class. Everyone laughed really hard, even Trish. Man for someone who didn't want to be notice, I'm doing a pretty good job at doing the opposite. I am so embarrassed. Then, Austin looked at me with an apologetic smile. We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

After what seemed like forever, the class was finally over. Austin left the classroom quickly after saying he'll see me at lunch and nodded and he left while Trish was looking at me with wide eyes.

« What? » I said to Trish.

« Hum… The hottest guy in school wants to see you at lunch. I've never seen him act this way around a girl before. » She said.

« He might just be sorry for me because I have a back brace. » I said.

« No that's not it, the way he looks at you isn't like he's looking at a sick child, he looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world. » She said.

« You think he likes me? But I just met him. » I said in a high pitched tone since I actually met him about a week ago.

« Ally, you're lying, you always use that tone when you're lying. So that means you met him before…? » She asked surprised.

« Well, I wouldn't actually say met, because none of us spoke. » I said to Trish

« So what exactly happened? » Trish asked.

« Well, about a week ago, when we went, shopping, I kinda bumped into him at Sonic Boom while you were in the bathroom. » I responded.

« So he didn't say he was sorry for bumping into you? » She asked surprised.

« No, because we looked in each other's eyes for like ten seconds without saying a word when his phone rang and he had to leave. » I answered Trish.

« Wow, he's into you. » She told me.

« How would you know that? » I asked.

« You're so oblivious Ally, he offers to take you to class, smiles like an idiot when he's around you, spoke with you all class and defended you to make sure you weren't going to get into trouble. Trust me; he has a crush on you. » Trish said.

« I don't know, I'll text him to know where he wants to meet me at lunch then we can talk. » I said.

« YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER? » Trish asked in shock.

« Well, yeah, he gave it to so I can call him if I get lost again in the school. » I said.

« Oh my gosh Ally, he just used the fact that you got lost so he can give you his number. He definitely wants you to call him. » Trish said.

« Slow down, I'll start with eating lunch with him. Beside, you know how awkward I get around boys… It's hard to be around them when the gym is mostly girls. » I said.

« Ally? » She asked.

« What? » I asked.

« Do you have a crush on him? » She asked suspicious.

« Whaaaaaaaaat, no. » I said.

« Ally, you're doing it again, I know you're lying.» Trish said.

« To be completely honest Trish, I don't know if I like like him. I mean he's cute and nice and has a perfect smile and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen.» I said staring into space.

« Ally?» Trish said. « You totally have a crush on him. Did you hear yourself talk about him? » She asked.

I thought about what I just said and it hit me. I have a crush on Austin.

« Okay, maybe I do have a crush on him, but I just met him, so that makes no sense.» I said defending myself.

« Call me cheesy, but I think this is love at first sight. » Trish said smiling.

« Whaaaaaaat? I don't think so. » I said defensively.

« Believe what you want, I still this is love at first sight.» She said.

Could she be right? Could Austin like me, I mean like like me? We literally just met, but he is so sweet and dare I say charming. What if this is love at first sight? What if he's just sorry I got a back brace? He did give me his number and held my hand until we got to class. Man this is so confusing. I thought my biggest problem at high school would be being laughed at, not falling in love. What? Did I just say falling in love? I am not in love with Austin, I just met him. I am so confused right now. Why does high school have to be so complicated?

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything you may recognize from Austin and Ally nor Make it or Break it. I want to thank everyone who read my story, reviewed it, followed it and favorited it. It means a lot to me. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. If you have any suggestion or any question, don't be shy and ask! Peace out :)**


	6. Lying and Love At First Sight

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 6**

History never was my favorite subject at school, but the teacher here makes it worse. He keeps babbling about how Christopher Columbus got in America, but he keeps repeating the same stuff and it's getting annoying. I thought this class would be less boring since Trish is sitting beside me, but she's sleeping, so I have absolutely nothing else to do. I took my journal out of my bag and tried to find other lyrics to the song I started working on this morning. I realized that this song is obviously about Austin, but I can't figure out anymore lyrics, because, well, I'm not a songwriter. Since the teacher isn't really paying attention to the students, I decided to text Austin.

 _Still wanna catch up at lunch? :) (It's Ally)_

I thought he wouldn't answer, because we in class and he's probably supposed to be listening to the teacher or something, but my phone buzzed about three seconds later.

You thought I forgot? But there's a change of plans, my best friend wants to eat with me, so he'll come too.

 _That's okay, I'll ask Trish to come with me too. :)_

See ya then ;)

I was suddenly distracted instead of bored. I couldn't stop thinking about lunch. It's a good thing there's only five minutes left to class. I decided to poke Trish to wake her up, but it wasn't such a good idea since she slapped my hand and it hurts…

« What was that for? » I whispered to Trish.

« Waking me up, I could've slept for another five minutes.» She grumpily said.

« I know, but I'm bored. I also wanted to tell you that you're going to eat lunch with Austin, his best friend and me. » I said with a smile.

« Okay, but I must tell you, Austin's best friend is beyond weird. Last year, he arrived at school with a pair of pants around his neck as a scarf and he kept telling everyone it was the new way to wear pants. » She said.

« I'm sure you're exaggerating. I'm sure he's not that bad. » I said.

« Believe what you want, you'll see when you meet him.» She said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After going to our lockers to put our books away, Trish and I took our wallet and walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. When we finally entered it, everyone was staring at me it was probably, because of my back brace or because I am new or because I thought the bell was the fire alarm this morning and freaked out or because Austin was coming to see me. Man, I failed miserably at trying not to be noticed.

« Hey Ally! » Austin said. « This is my best friend Dez. » He said while pointing at a tall redhead. Well, for me, everyone is tall since gymnastics slows the metabolism of the gymnast so they do not get really tall.

« Hi Dez, it's nice to meet you. » I said warmly smiling. « And this is my best friend Trish. » I said pointing to the small Latina girl while approaching the cashier to pay for my lunch.

Once we were done getting our food, we sat at a table and talked a lot. Then, Dez asked the question I didn't want to answer.

« Why are you wearing a back brace? » He wondered. I had to lie; I've never lied about something this big in my life. Come on Ally, you can do it I thought to myself.

« Well, I got this turtle shell bec- » I was cut off by Dez suddenly crying.

« I lost Bunny last night. » He cried. I'm guessing it was his pet rabbit, but I don't understand why he's saying this now.

« I'm sorry about your rabbit Dez. » I said. He looked at me puzzled.

« Bunny wasn't a rabbit, she was my pet turtle. » He said still crying.

« Why would anyone call their pet turtle bunny? » I whispered to Trish.

« I told you he was weird. » Was the only thing she said.

« To continue my story, I got into a car accident and broke my back. » I said trying to sound like I'm telling the truth.

« What exactly happened? » Austin asked concerned.

« Well, I was coming back from a concert late at night with three of my friends while we were in California. I was sitting behind the driver in the car. Suddenly, a drunk driver came from the other side of the road aiming right at us. My friend who was driving tried to avoid him, but he ended up hitting the back of the driver's side of the car, which was where I was sitting. Right Trish? » I asked Trish for her approval so I'll be more credible and trying to hide my high pitched lying voice.

« That's awful. » Austin said.

« I know, but the worse is that my other friends got injuries, but smaller ones like a broken arm or a broken leg. » I said looking at Trish for her approval.

« Well I hope your friends will get better soon and you too of course. » He said smirking.

« That's sweet, thanks Austin! » I said blushing.

Finally, I'm done explaining that lie. I really hope they believe me. Otherwise, they'd hate me for not telling the truth. Austin is so understanding and sweet, he'll make a good friend and maybe even boyfriend. Wait, what? I thought to myself. Maybe I could talk to my psychologist about this. My thoughts were interrupted when Dez spoke again.

« Have you guys ever traveled? » He asked. Man was he random sometimes.

« I went to Canada once for one of Ally's comp- » I cut Trish off by kicking her chin under the table. She looked at me with wide eyes.

« I mean, I went to Canada once for one of Ally's dad company trips. You know, so she wouldn't be all alone in a hotel room. » Trish stuttered.

« And you Ally? » Dez asked.

« The question is more where haven't I been? I've traveled a lot with my father; this is the reason why I was homeschooled. » I responded. Wow, I'm getting good at lying.

« Have you ever been to Italy? » Austin asked.

« Indeed I have, I've been to Jesolo, Rome and Venice. It's one of my favorite countries. » I answered.

« You are so lucky; I wish I could go to Italy. One day, I want to be a pop star and tour the world.» He said enthusiastically.

« You have big dreams. » I said. « So did I. » I mumbled under my breath.

« What did you say, I didn't hear you. » Austin said.

« Nothing. » I said defensively. Austin looked puzzled.

« Well, the bell's about to ring, Trish and I better go get our stuff. » I said while standing up.

« Huh Ally, there's still ten minutes before the bell. » Trish whined.

« I need help with my back brace Trish. » I said hoping she'll understand that I want to talk to her alone.

« Okay I'm coming. » She said.

We walked for a short amount of time before we reached the bathrooms. I pulled Trish inside and made sure no one was there so I can talk to her about what just happened.

« Trish, you almost got me busted! » I said a little mad.

« I'm sorry; I'm not used to you making lies up. » She said defensively.

« It's fine, you just need to be more careful or they'll figure out what's really going on. Austin already seemed suspicious. » I said.

« I'll be more careful from now on. » She said to reassure me.

Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got a text from Austin.

 _Hey, want me to walk you to music class? I'm also in that class! ;)_

Sure, I don't know where it is :)

Awww, he's so sweet. Trish must've seen me blushing, because the next thing she said was:

« Still don't believe me about love at first sight? »

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom to get to my next class with Austin.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything you may recognize from Austin and Ally and Make it or Break it. I am terribly sorry for the grammar mistakes and missing words. I write a little too fast. I want to thank you all for reading my story, reviewing it, favoriting (if that's a word XD) it and following it. You guys are so sweet in your reviews. If you have any suggestions, comments or questions; don't be shy. Peace out :)**


	7. Music Class and Making Music

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 7**

I got out of the bathroom and went straight to my locker. I got everything I needed for Music class including my journal since I am trying to write a song in it. I looked at myself in the small mirror I have in my locker and apply a little bit of lip gloss on my lips and I made sure my hair looks good. Then, as I was putting my lip gloss in my bag Austin startled me by saying:

« Don't worry Ally, you look good. » He said and he then winked at me. God I was blushing so hard.

« Thanks Austin. » Was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

« Shall we get to class? » He asked.

« We shall. » I said.

We walked to class which is at the other end of the school. None of us spoke a word until we got to class. While we were walking, I could feel people staring at me with a mix of pity and I think I saw jealousy in the eyes of some girls. Was it because I was with Austin? Of course it was because I was with Austin; Trish told me that he's the hottest guy in school and that every girl has fallen for him at least once in their life, including me. It's still the first day of school; I can't believe I already have feelings towards him.

« Ally? Are you okay? You're staring into space? » He asked me looking concerned. I snapped out of it and looked at Austin.

« Sorry, did you notice all those people staring at me? » I asked him.

« Actually I haven't. » He said.

« I wish I didn't have a broken back. That way, people wouldn't be staring at me. » I said a bit embarrassed.

« Come on Ally, it's your first day, I promise you it'll get better, besides, you have Trish, Dez and especially me by your side to help you get through this. » He said reassuringly.

« Aww, thanks Austin, you're the best. I said while blushing.

Suddenly, I don't know what came through him, but he hugged me and I hugged back. I felt so good in his arms, like I belonged there. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds, but it won me some stares from other girls and I even saw them whispering. We pulled apart and we went straight into the classroom to sit down. Call me crazy, but I think I saw him blushing after we pulled apart. Then, after we sat down, I grabbed my notebook, but my journal fell out of my bag right under Austin's desk. He picked it up and gave it back to me without looking at what was inside of it otherwise he would've seen my entries about him.

« Thanks. » I said as I put the journal away in my bag. « My psychologist said it'd be good for me to write down what I feel, because I'm living so many changes. » I said not realizing I spilled a little too much information.

« What do you mean so many changes? » I curiously asked. I froze.

« Well… Hum… You know… I… Hum… Started school and I've never been to school before and… well… I broke my back… » I stuttered. Man I am so stupid; he'll probably realize that something is up, but his answer kind of reassured me.

« I guess starting high school when you've never been to school is a pretty big change. » He said.

« It is. » I lied, leaving gymnastics behind was the biggest change of my life, but of course, he doesn't know that. Maybe I should tell him the truth; I'm sure he'll understand, but I'm not sure I'm ready to do that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The teacher, M. Wainwright, explained same thing teachers bothered explaining today; the amount of work this year, what kind of work we're going to do, the material we're going to need, etc. It was getting boring. Then, the teacher explained that we'll have to work in pairs to do every assignment. Every girl in the room looked at Austin like they were desperate to have him as a partner. Although, Austin immediately turned and looked at me, which got me a couple of dirty looks, again.

« Everybody calm down, I am choosing your partners. Kira and Dallas, Elliot and Tilly, Thomas and Erika… » the teacher said. Then he said what I wanted to hear at the expense of every other girl in the classroom.

« Austin and Ally » I couldn't be happier. Austin looked at me with a wide smile. I think he's as happy as I am.

I can feel the girl's disappointment just by the way they breathe. It's getting annoying.

« I'm so happy I'm going to be working with you all year long. » He said enthusiastically.

« Me too, this is going to be so much fun. » I said.

Then, the teacher gave some simple explanations of what we need to do in class today. We have to try different instruments and choose the one we want to play all year long. There was every instrument you could think of in this classroom, from piano, to guitar, to saxophone, to bass, to ocarina and to drums. This is so exciting; maybe I'll finally be able to write a song.

I took a guitar and tried the chords I learned to play at home.

« You know how to play guitar? » Austin asked.

« Actually, I only know how to play the chords I just played. » I responded. « Hey, why aren't you trying any instruments? » I asked him.

« Because I can play any of the instruments that are in this room. » He said smirking.

« Really? » I asked not buying what he's saying.

« It's true, here, I'll show you. » He said.

Wow, he really can play any instruments, but his specialities are guitar, bass, drums and piano. He's really talented like I was when I was still doing gymnastics. He can even play a trumpet through another trumpet. He's such an amazing guy. We were now sitting at the back of the class and he was fooling around with the guitar. Then, he offered to show me how to play different chords. Of course, I accepted his offer and he came up behind me, took my hands and showed me how to place my fingers on the different strings. I felt electricity run through as he put his hands on mine and I could also feel butterflies in my stomach. Again, it's a good thing he couldn't see my face, because I was blushing a little too much. Then, he said what I expected the least:

« You blush a lot, don't you? » He asked teasing, but I realized he was blushing as well.

He didn't say anything, we just stood there and looked into each other's eyes for what's seems like forever until the teacher came to us and said that the bell had ring and that we need to get to our next class. We broke eye contact and we made our way out.

Austin walked me to my locker and then to my next class since neither Dez, Trish nor him had chemistry with me. He's such a gentleman. When we finally get to my classroom, it was like he didn't want to leave me. He kept walking backwards and saying bye looking at nothing else but me. Then he tripped over a trashcan, got up like nothing happened and said bye for the last time before leaving for his next class. It was like a scene of one of those romantic movies that are also really clichés.

Maybe Trish is right… Maybe this is love at first sight.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it nor those cliché romantic movies. Thanks a lot for reading this story and I want to thank everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed my story. Don't be shy if you have suggestions, questions or comments. And luislealq, thanks you for reviewing almost every chapter, I really appreciate it. Peace out :)**


	8. Hope and Happiness

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 8**

The day is finally over. I am currently walking home from school with Trish. I must say; it was an exhausting day. I can't believe so many things can happen in a day and that I have a class for each subjects everyday. There are so many things to learn at the same time. When I was homeschooled, it was maybe four subjects a day, not more. I think music is definitely going to be my favorite subject. The teacher is awesome and I realized that I love music. There are so many instruments I could learn and playing instruments helps me forget about gymnastics and my old life and maybe the fact that Austin's in this class makes it better. I can't stop thinking about how he tried to teach me guitar and the feeling I got when he touched my hands. For a moment, I forgot I was walking with Trish, but she quickly reminded me.

« So, anything interesting happened in music class? » She asked suspiciously.

« Not really. » I said trying to sound casual.

« Come on Ally, something must've happened, you were with Austin remember? » She said.

« Well, nothing much happened, but he did offer me to teach me how to play guitar. » I said.

« Really, he plays guitar? » She asked.

« Well yeah, he plays a lot of instruments, he's really good and we're going to be music partners all year. The teacher said that we'll work in teams all year and he chose the teams. Fortunately, I'm paired up with Austin. » I responded. She just laughed.

« What? » I asked confused.

« It's like the universe wants you two together. » She said with a childlike smile.

« If you say so, but he is a really nice guy. » I said trying to avoid her gaze.

« Why did you think all the girls seemed jealous of you today? » She asked.

« I guess that makes sense, but why is he so nice to me? » I asked.

« I told you, love at first sight. » she teased.

« You know, you're starting to be annoying with this. » I said.

« Wait a minute. You didn't say I wasn't right. You believe me? » She said in total shock.

« Maybe. » I said stretching the word.

« I knew it. » She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

« So, what happened to make you believe me? » She asked grinning.

« Well, he offered me to teach me how to play guitar in class, so I took the guitar and started playing a few chords. He came up behind and put his hands on my hands to show to proper way to hold the instrument and how to place them. I was stuck in his embrace and that made me feel butterflies in stomach and when he touched my hands, I felt a bolt of energy running through me. » I said trying to hide the fact that I was blushing hard.

« Oh My Gosh Ally, I can't believe that guy, he is so sweet. You are so lucky. » Trish said.

« I feel like he doesn't look at me like a sick child, because of my back brace. I just feel like a person and that's all I could ask for the first day of school. » I said on a happy tone.

We finally reached our houses. I was glad I was done walking. My back kinda hurts now. Maybe I should take the bus or my mom could drive us to school from now on. I'm pretty sure walking won't do any good to my back. I said bye to Trish and opened the door to my house. I just had time to take my shoes off when before my parents came rushing to the entrance of the house to ask me a thousand questions. How was your day? Did you make friends? How's your back? What did you do during P.E.? Did you meet cute boys? Are the teachers nice? Did you get lost in the school? You know, those kinds of questions that are annoying. Well, I answered all of them to be nice and because I know my parents do not have faith in my social skills and I don't either. I can be a really awkward person. Just ask Trish or any of the girls at my gym, I mean my old gym. I feel weird saying that. I answered every single question they asked me, but I left out the part about the weird thing between me and Austin. I don't want them to know now. I'd rather wait to know exactly what's going on between me and Austin before telling them.

After chatting for half an hour with my parents, I decided to go to my room and practise the chords Austin showed me on my guitar. Then, my dad knocked on my door.

« Can I come in? » He asked.

« Sure. » I said.

« You're getting really good at playing guitar. Where did you learn all that? » My dad asked.

« Well, I had a music class today and the teacher made us work in pair to learn the basics of certain instruments and the student I was partnered with showed me a couple of chords. » I said to my dad.

« Keep working, you're really talented. » He said.

« Thanks Dad. » I said. Then he left my room and I took my journal out of my bags. I had a little inspiration for the song I was working on. Well, I was inspired for one line, but I still feel like my song is coming along even though it has two line that aren't even in the same verse. I took a pink gel ink pen and wrote:

 _Last summer we met, we started as friends_

After I wrote this, I tried different melodies on my guitar that could fit those lyrics, but I can't find anything I like. Maybe I could ask Austin for help, he seems good with melodies. Shoot, I can't do that, he'll ask who the song is about and I do not want to tell him it's about him…

Finally, my mom finished making diners and I didn't realize I was so hungry. Man eating feels good. She even put pickles on the table. She knows how much I love pickles. She even made my favorite food. I feel like she was trying to make me feel better and it kind of worked. When I was done eating, it was already seven thirty. I went downstairs to do the exercises my physiotherapist told me to do. I think my back is getting better, the exercises hurt less than when I started. After, I went straight to my room, got my pajamas and took a bath. It feels good not to wear my back brace. After my bath, I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth, it was now eight fifteen. I can't believe it's that early and I'm that exhausted. I went downstairs to say good night to my parents and back to my room. I wrote a small entry about my day in my journal and decided to listen to music on my iPod. I was currently listening to All Night, a song by my favorite band when I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it and looked at the message. It was Austin. Why was I smiling like an idiot? Because I think Trish is right.

 _So, how was your first day of school ever? :P_

It could've been worse XD

 _Well, I'm glad you chose Marino High otherwise I wouldn't have met you_

Awww, you're so sweet ^^ Well, I don't wanna be mean but I was going to sleep.

 _Good night Ally, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. xox_

 _Thanks Austin, good night :) xx_

Did he just used kisses and hugs at the end of his text? Does he have to be so sweet all the time? It's hard to think Trish is wrong now. But the truth is, I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow either. That's it; I think I'm falling for him. How could I not like him, he's like the sweetest thing ever. Then, for the first time since my accident, I went to bed happy, without crying and even with a smile on my face. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get through this.

 **I'm soooooo sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy, but here I am with chapter 8. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the sweetest. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, I'd like to say tonight, but I'm not so sure about that.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, R5, the song I Think About you and the song All Night.**

 **Did you guys watch R5 performed on Jimmy Kimmel last night? They were so awesome! And the song F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D is so good. I can't wait until July 10** **th** **:D**


	9. Tears and Teamates

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 9**

Finally, the week is over. I thought training to be an Olympic gymnast was exhausting, but going to high school is also exhausting. The only problem, I can't listen for eight hours straight. I'm used to listen for half an hour, and then train for three hours, and then listen for another half hour, then train for another three hours, well, you get the idea. Let's just say I'm glad the week is over. Nothing major happened for the rest of the week. Austin is still being is cute and charming self around me. Yesterday night, we texted for about two hours. I learned that he learned how to play the instruments by himself, that he loves pancakes, the color yellow, going to the beach and surfing and he's kind of a hopeless romantic. I'm falling hard for him. Even Dez seemed like he noticed. He's always doing small gestures like making sure I sit beside Austin. Actually, I lied, something did happen today at lunch. It's not that big of a deal, but I thought it was cute. So, at lunch, a guy named Dallas came to me and asked if I would like to hang out with him sometime. Although, I felt Austin tense up by my side and he took my hand in his under the table and he told Dallas to leave me alone. At first, I thought he was being rude, but he explained that Dallas was actually a jerk and that he dated almost every girl in the school. He was just trying to protect me. Although, I don't know how to feel about the fact that he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He didn't let go until the bell rang, but it didn't bother me, I even found irt cute. I feel like this gesture meant that I was his, but not in an object kind of way. I don't know what else it could mean though. So now, I'm at my house thinking about all this, then, I heard my phone ring.

 _My mind says no you're no good for me, you're no go-_

It was one of my old team mates.

« Hi Mimmi! » I happily said.

« Oh my god Ally, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever. » She said tragically.

« Yeah I know, I don't have the heart to go back to the gym. » I said.

« Why don't Lily and I come to your place soon? » She asked hopefully.

« You know, you could come tonight, my parents aren't home and they trust you guys, so… » I said.

« Yeah sure, I'll talk to Lily and I'll get back to you. » She sang.

« Cool! See you later. » I said.

« See you later. » She said and hung up.

Now, you may wonder who Lily and Mimmi are. First things first, they are twins. They started gymnastics at the same club as me a year after I started. I was six years old when I met them. You could say they were my best friends at the gym and we grew closer and closer. They are like sisters to me, so it's been really hard to see them or even talk to them since my accident, because they remind me of gymnastics and all the good times we had that are now over. We went through everything together; our first national meet, our first meet in Canada, our first Nastia Liukin Cup, our first American Cup, our first meet in Europe… Well, you get the idea. I talked to them twice since I broke my back and they understand why, but it's time I try to let go of the past and enjoy my time with my best friends. I was in my room trying to think everything that happened in school through when I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs to open the door and I found Lily and Mimmi on the other side of it.

« Oh my gosh, Lily, Mimmi, I'm so happy to see you » I squeaked. They did the same thing. I realized that I missed them so much.

« So, how have you been? » They asked at the same time. It's good to see them again.

« Well, I'm getting better, but my parents are making me go to high school. » I said making it seems like it's the end of the world. It's close, but it isn't.

« Really? Poor you… » Mimmi said.

« Well at least Trish is going to the same school as me. » I said.

« Well, that's cool. » Lily said.

« So… Hum… We wanted to show you something. » Mimmi said.

« What? » I asked.

« Did you google yourself recently? » Mimmi asked.

« Well no, I do not want to see videos of me doing gymnastics. » I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

« Well, you are going to watch a couple tonight? » Lily said.

« What? No. » I said.

« Listen Ally, a lot of people have made tribute videos to your gymnastics years. You should really see them. » Mimmi said.

« Fine, I'll watch a couple of videos. » I said and they almost jumped of joy.

We've been watching those videos for about an hour now. I can't believe so many people loved my gymnastics. Those videos are so awesome and sweet. I kept reading message like:

 _You'll be missed in the gymnastics world_

 _You were an amazing gymnast_

 _I wish you the best_

 _We're so proud of your gymnastics career_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't crying. I mean, those are the most beautiful things I could've seen. It also made me realize something. Maybe I broke my back and it ended my gymnastics, but I was so focused on the fact that I wasn't going to be able to do gymnastics again that I forgot about all the things I had accomplished in my life. Maybe I should be proud of what I've done instead of ashamed of one accident that ended my career. I should be proud of who I am. I gave everything I had to gymnastics and I won a lot. Yes I can't do gymnastics again, but I got discipline, self-respect and confidence. I couldn't have those things if it wasn't for gymnastics. I could use those things to try something else and maybe music is that something else. Finally, the twins showed me a video that I never thought would've have existed. There were many famous American gymnasts in the video like Nastia Liukin, Carly Patterson, Shawn Johnson and Mary Lou Retton. They all congratulated me on my career and spoke about all the good things I've accomplished. They talked about how I am an inspiring gymnast to younger ones and how I was the most hardworking gymnast they've ever met. That video was so emotional for me. I cried so much after watching it. I could even see tears roll on Mimmi's cheek and tears in Lily's eyes.

« How my god guys, how long has this video been out? » I asked.

« Actually, it came out today. » Mimmi said.

« Thank you so much for showing me this. It's the best thing you could've showed me. » I said crying.

« We know. » Was all they said. I hugged them as hard as I could with my back brace.

We chatted until one a.m. about almost everything to gymnastics, to school, to boys and to music. I showed them what I learned on the guitar and how I am trying to learn how to write songs. We had so much catching up to do since I didn't really want to speak to them, because it reminded me of gymnastics. I won't be sorry for myself anymore. I'm going to enjoy life for now on.

To enjoy life, I have to be proud of what I've accomplished. That's why I'm going to tell Austin and Dez the truth. I shouldn't have lied to them in the first place. I texted Austin.

 _Hey, can I see you and Dez tomorrow? We need to talk._

Yeah sure, but are okay? BTW, I have to talk to you to.

 _So, how about we go to Mini's at twelve?_

Good with me, see ya tomorrow.

 _See ya tomorrow :)_

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, R5, Heart made up on you, Nastia Liukin, Carly Patterson, Shawn Johnson and Mary Lou Retton. I'm really happy that you guys like this story :D BTW, somebody asked me where I was from, but I'd rather not say, sorry, but I can say that English is not my first language, French is. Peace out :)**


	10. Discovering The Truth and Disappointment

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a little different. You probably all remember that Austin told Ally that he needs to talk to her about something. So, in this chapter, you're going to find what this is all about and it's going to be Austin point of view. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 10**

I'm currently at my house playing video games. I just got the new Zaliens games and it is awesome. Dez is supposed to come later tonight to play with me. Actually, I also want to talk about Ally. I feel like she's hiding something from Dez and me and I want to know if he noticed this too. She's also so hesitant when she talks about her past and I think that this is suspicious. Dez is supposed to get here soon; my parents aren't here tonight so it's guys' night. We do these pretty often. We just eat pizza and play video games. I already ordered the pizza, because Dez is supposed to be here any minutes now. Shoot, I just died, again. Note my sarcasm. This game is so hard, but I'm pretty sure I'm better than Dez. Austin Moon can do anything. Then, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Dez, I opened the door to find the pizza delivery guy. I paid him and put the pizza in the oven. I decided to call Dez, he's probably lost or something, he's not the brightest person in the world, but he's an awesome friend. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

« Hey Dez, where are you? » I asked.

« I'm at the mall; I'm shopping for a turtleneck to give to my pet turtle. » He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

« Hum… Dez… You know that turtles don't wear clothes? » I asked.

« Why is it called a turtleneck if it's not meant for turtles? » He asked confused.

« I don't know. So, when are you coming to my house? » I asked.

« Now I guess, the mall is closed. » He said.

« Weren't you shopping? » I asked seriously confused.

« No, I was just looking in the windows. » He said. Sometimes I wonder if someone actually understands him…

« Okay… So are you coming? » I asked getting impatient.

« Yes I am. » He said.

« Good, I'm waiting for you. » I said.

I hung up and waited for Dez to arrive. I tried to think through everything I know about Ally. Something just doesn't add up. I feel like she is lying to us about something, but I'm not sure what.

After waiting for forty-five minutes, even it takes about ten minutes to walk from the mall to my house, Dez finally arrived. He opened the door like it's his own house and went straight to the kitchen.

« Dude, I am a-starving. » He said a little too loud, but everything about Dez is loud.

« There's pizza in the oven, it arrived an hour ago. » I said.

« Sorry about that. » He said. « I didn't mean to be late. »

« It's okay, let's just enjoy this parent free evening. » I said smirking.

We obviously ate the whole pizza and then we played the new Zaliens game for about two hours. It was now eleven p.m. That game is so awesome and I destroyed Dez. For once, I'm way better than him.

I finally decided to open the Ally subject.

« I was wonder- »

« Finally, you're finally going to talk about your love for Ally. » He said.

« No. Wait. You think I'm in love with her? » I asked a bit shocked. « I don't love her. » I said trying to convince Dez, or was it myself.

« Come on dude, everyone at school noticed, well everyone except Ally. » Dez said.

« Dez, I am not in love with her. » I said.

« Really? You don't like anything about her? » He asked suspicious.

« Well, I like her smile, I like her laugh, I like her beautiful brown eyes, oh and I really liked the feeling I got when I touched her hands to teach her how to play guitar. I got this awesome feeling that no one else makes me feel. » I realized what I just said. « Fine, maybe I do like her. » **(1)**

« Told you » Dez said teasing.

« But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Don't you feel like she's hiding something? » I asked.

« What do you mean? » He asked definitely confused.

« She seems so nervous when she talks about her injury or about her past. » I said.

« You're right, she kinda does. » Dez said.

« So I think she' hiding something. Do you think we should talk to her about it? » I asked.

« I think we should do research first. » Dez said.

« How do you plan to do that? » I asked puzzled.

« Haven't you heard of google? » He asked.

« Well yeah, who doesn't know what google is? » I said.

« Then use it. » Dez simply said.

« I get it, you want me to google her. » I said. I went to my room and got my lap top. Let the research begin.

I wrote her name in the search bar and many results came up. I clicked on the first link. It's called USA Gymnastics. Then, I read an article about a gymnast called Ally Dawson. That's odd, she never mentioned gymnastics before. I decided to click on the second link. There were a lot of videos of gymnastics, but I couldn't recognize the person doing the different routines. Then, a video caught my attention. It was called _A tribute to the Amazing Ally Dawson._ The video started playing and I saw her, the Ally I know, she was doing some sort of routine on the floor and it seemed bouncy. Oh my god, she just did a double back and her legs were straight. Wow, that is impressive. Wow, she is amazing. So Ally was actually an elite gymnast.

« Dez, look at this. » I said. On the screen, you could read _Even though you broke your back, you are still an amazing gymnast and you should be proud of what you've accomplished._

Then, I found another video that caught my attention. The title was _Gold medalist Ally Dawson falls off the uneven bars and breaks her back._ I saw what I never expected to see; Ally doing some sort of flip between the two bars, but she failed to grab the bar and fell. She could even hear her back break and she fell unconscious. There, we found the truth. Why didn't she tell us about this?

« There, we found the truth Dez! » I said.

« What do we do now? » I asked.

« We ask her about this. » Dez said.

« I'll text her I want to talk to her tomorrow. » As I grabbed my phone, she beat me to it. I received a text from Ally.

 _Hey, can I see you and Dez tomorrow? We need to talk._

Yeah sure, but are okay? BTW, I have to talk to you to.

 _So, how about we go to Mini's at twelve?_

Good with me, see ya tomorrow.

 _See ya tomorrow :)_

« She said she has to talk to us. » I said to Dez.

« Good, it'll be the right time to talk about what we just found out. » Dez said.

So, the girl I'm falling for actually lied about who she is. I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I don't know why she lied. Was it because of the fame of being a gold medalist? Because she was to upset? Because she doesn't trust us? Because she's embarrassed? Because she's scared of what people think? I feel like I've been betrayed. The girl I fell for doesn't actually exist.

I decided to do some more research. I found out she's two-times national champion, that she won a couple of meets in Italy and Canada and that she's the first gymnast to ever win national championships two years in row. She is kind of a gymnastics legend. I wonder why no one at school recognized her. I mean, she seems pretty famous for a gymnast. I'll ask her tomorrow so she'll clarify all this. Even though I feel betrayed, a part of me actually understands her. Man that girl is turning me upside down. But one thing is for sure, I'm falling for her hard.

 **(1) I had to include that part somewhere. I thought it was so cute when Austin realized he liked Ally in Campers and Complications.**

 **I can't believe I just wrote chapter ten. Things go fast. I want to thank you all for reading this story.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Now, I decided that I want to get to know you guys a little, so I'll write a question after every chapter for you guys to answer and I'll answer it too, so you can get to know me.**

 **What's your favorite song from Austin and Ally?** ** _Mine is Steal Your Heart._**


	11. Betrayal and Beginnings

**I'm sorry for not uploading since Saturday. I was working on Sunday and I was busy Monday. Here I am with chapter eleven. I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 11**

I set my alarm clock at eight thirty so I could have time to prepare and relax. The girls are still asleep. I am stressed about telling the truth to Austin and Dez. I don't know what to expect. Are they going to be mad? Are they going to laugh at me? Are they going to judge me? I'm starting to think I shouldn't have lied in the first place. I do wonder what Austin wants to talk to me about. I have no idea what to expect for that too. That's why I'm super nervous right now. Shoot, I got that old habit back. I explain, when I was younger, before a competition, I would chew my hair to help me relax and I am doing that right now. I am currently sitting on the couch in the living room. I was staring into space when Mimmi entered the room and asked me something. I was too spaced out to actually understand what she said.

« Ally? Ally? You're staring. Are you okay? » Mimmi asked.

« What? » I asked. « Oh, yeah I'm fine. » I said. She looked at me with those eyes that meant she knew I was lying. « Fine, no I'm not okay, I'm super nervous. » I said.

« What for? » She asked.

« Well, I'm meeting Austin and Dez at lunch to tell them I've been lying to them about my identity. » I say.

« What? Ally Dawson lied? » She asked shocked.

« Yeah yeah, I know, it's weird. » I said. She looked at me like she knew I was hiding something else. I didn't talk to them about what's going on between me and Austin.

« That's not why you're nervous. » She said suspiciously.

« Yes it is. » I said trying to hide my high-pitched voice.

« Ally your voice is too high, I know you're lying. Spill it. » She said seriously.

« Fine, I'm nervous about telling the truth to Austin. » I said.

« You like him don't you? » She asked.

« Well kind of. He's the first one at school beside Trish who didn't look at me in pity. With him, I'm not the back brace girl, I'm just Ally. » I said. « The only problem is that he doesn't know who the real Ally is. I told him and Dez that I broke my back in a car accident. » I said.

« Why would you do that? » Mimmi asked.

« Because I was so embarrassed to tell them I failed at the only thing I knew. » I said.

« Is that what you think of your career? » She asked.

« It was, but not anymore. The videos you showed me last night made me realize that I had an amazing gymnastics career and that I should be proud of it instead of being ashamed of breaking my back in a competition. » I said.

« And that's why you want to tell Austin and Dez the truth today. » She stated.

« Exactly. » I said.

« Well, if Austin likes you, he'll forgive you. » Mimmi said. It made me feel a bit better.

« Well I have to get ready, but thanks Mimmi, I really missed talking with you. » I said.

I went back to my room and picked out purple skinny jeans with a stripped black and white tank top. I went in the bathroom to take a bath. When I was done, I put my clothes on, then my back brace and I blow dried my hair. I curled it like I always do and applied some mascara, some eyeliner and some redish-pink lipstick. I walked back to my room and got a pair of black sandals. I wish I could wear heels. I love wearing heels, but it's not possible with my back. It was now ten thirty a.m. which means I still had an hour and a half before meeting Austin and Dez at Mini's.

Lily finally got up and walked straight to the kitchen to get breakfast. I haven't eaten breakfast yet, but I'm so nervous that I'm not hungry. Mimmi was sitting with Lily at the kitchen table and they're both eating breakfast. I decided to go back to my room to play guitar. I got an idea for the chorus of the sing I'm writing.

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes,_ I do think of him in the morning, because I am happy to see him at school.

 _I think about you every evening when I turn off the light,_ He's normally the last thing I think about before drifting to sleep.

I started to sing and play the guitar at the same time to actually try the whole song. Well, I only sang the couple of lines I figured out. Then, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Mimmi came rushing in my room.

« Did you write that song? » She asked.

« I did, why? » I asked.

« Girl, you got it bad. » She said.

« What do you mean? » I asked confused.

« That song's about Austin right? » She asked me.

« Maybe… » I said stretching the word.

« Ally, you're in love with him. » Mimmi said.

« No I'm not, he's really nice, but he's probably going to hate me after I tell him the truth. Besides, I only told that I liked him, not that I loved him. » I responded a bit annoyed.

« Ally, Ally, Ally, you might not see it, but you guys are going to end up dating. I'm sure of it. » She said.

« You know, you sound exactly like Trish. » I said.

« Maybe I called her ten minutes ago and told everything that happened with you and Austin. » She said teasing.

« Trish did what? » I asked. « I should've known. She can't keep a secret. » I said.

« Don't be mad at her. » Mimmi said.

« I'm not, it's just, I'm starting to think that there's definitely something going on between me and Austin and since you agree with Trish, it's probably true. » I said.

« Maybe, who knows what's going to happen. » She said.

« I'm terrified. » I said without thinking.

« Terrified of what? » She asked.

« Of all this. I don't know how to handle all of this and I fear what love might do to me. I don't know how to be in love, how to act around a guy and how not to be awkward. » I said a bit embarrassed.

« First of all, you're overthinking things again. Second of all, love is something natural Ally; you can't control it. It just happens. Third of all, just be yourself around Austin, I'm sure he'll like you and finally, you're awkwardness makes you, well, you. It's what makes you special. » She said to reassure me and it worked a little.

« Thank you so much Mimmi, I don't know what I'd do without your help. I'm sorry for ignoring you and Lily for the past few weeks. You guys reminded me of gymnastics and that was just too painful. » I said to Mimmi.

It's eleven forty-five now. It's time for me to go to Mini's. Mimmi and Lily just left. I'm so glad they came to visit me. They always know how to cheer me up. I left the house and started to walk to the mall where Mini's is. It takes about ten minutes to get there, so I'll be there in time. When I finally arrived, Austin and Dez were already sitting at a table. I joined them.

« Before you say anything, I wanna talk first. » I said confidently.

« Okay. » Austin said. « You look nervous. »

« Well I am nervous. » I said.

« Why? » Dez asked.

« I need to tell you guys something, but I think you'll be mad at me. » I said.

« Why would we be mad at you? » Austin asked.

« It's not like you lied about who you truly are, how you got your injury and why you were homeschooled. » Dez said in a not so subtle way. I don't what happened, but I heard Dez saying Ow and reaching for his shin. My guess is that Austin kicked him, but why? Shoot, I know why, Dez wasn't subtle, he knows about the real me. They found out I was a gymnast.

« How did you guys found out? » I asked.

« What? » Austin asked confused.

« What I was going to tell you guys right now. » I said.

« And what would that be? » Dez asked.

« That I lied about who I am, I mean was. » I said.

« Oh yeah, we found out last night while watching videos of you on Youtube. » Dez said.

« You saw the tribute videos didn't you? » I asked.

« Yes, we did. » Austin answered. « But why did you lie to us? » Austin asked and I could see he was hurt.

« I was embarrassed. » I said.

« Of what? Winning gold medals? » Austin asked and I could feel he was mad by the tone of his voice.

« Of failing at the only thing I was good at. I didn't want people to laugh at me. » I said looking down and feeling tears form in my eyes.

« You could've trusted us you know.» Austin said. « You could've trusted me. » He said in a lower voice and looking down. He was definitely hurt.

« I was wrong Austin; I never should've lied about who I am. I was watching those videos last night and it made me realize I should be proud of what I've accomplished, not embarrassed of my injury. » I said while crying.

« You shouldn't have. I thought we had something Ally, but I was wrong. » He said as he stood up and walked away.

« Austin! Wait. » I said almost yelling.

« What? » He said without turning around.

« I'm so sorry. I was so wrong about lying to you. » I said. « Please forgive me. » I said almost sobbing.

« I think I'll just go. » Dez said. He then left and it was only me and Austin now.

« I don't know if I can forgive you Ally. I understand why you did this, but I thought we had a real connection, but that isn't the case. Otherwise you wouldn't have lied to me. » He said looking in my eyes.

« We do have something special Austin. » I said. « I've always been super shy around guys and you're the only one that makes me comfortable with who I am. You're the only one that makes me feel special. »

« You made me feel special too. When I was around you, I felt like time stopped. I felt like we belonged. I don't know anymore. » He said and I could see tears form in his eyes.

« Listen Austin, I am terribly sorry and I really wish you could forgive me. I made a mistake. Please forgive me. » I almost begged him.

« I'm trying to. » He said.

« Why don't we start over? » I asked. I saw a small smile on his lips. « Hi, I'm Ally. » I said while going for a handshake.

« I'm Austin. » He said. « Nice to meet you Ally. »

« Nice to meet you too. » I said.

« So, tell me, what happened to you? » Austin asked.

« Well, you see, I was an elite gymnast and a terrible event happened. Cassidy, another gymnast, was leading the third rotation of the competition by a point and a half. I knew her next event was beam and that she wasn't great on beam. My last event was bars and I knew I could beat her if my routine was flawless. I tried to do a skill that I hadn't mastered yet so the difficulty of my routine would be higher, so I'll get more points. The problem, I didn't do the skill properly and I didn't catch the bar. I fell and broke my back. » I explained to Austin. There weren't any more tears in his eyes and he's almost back to his natural smile.

« I'm so sorry about that, but I'm glad you told me what happened. » He said smiling. I love that smile. I realized that I stopped crying and that I was smiling.

« You know, we should head home. » I said.

« Why don't you come to my place? We could write the song for music class. » He asked, but I knew it was more an obligation than a question.

« Yeah, sure, why not. » I said.

Then, I don't know what got into me but I hugged him. At first, I felt him stiffen, but it wasn't long until he relaxed into the hug and held me closer. I could feel his heart beat. That moment was just so magical. I wish I could've stayed there forever. I felt so comfortable in his arms and I know he knows it. I felt like I belonged there. Trish and Mimmi are so right. We we're interrupted by my ringtone. I got a text from Mimmi asking how it went. I ignored it and stayed in Austin's arms a little more. Then he suggested that we went home, because people were staring at us. He held my hand until we got to his house. This moment was perfect.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break nor Youtube.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my update time from now on is going to be about every two days. I hope you forgive me and I made this chapter longer to be forgiven!**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as I do. I want to thank you for all the kind words in the review. You guys are the best. Peace out :)**

 **Now, the question for this chapter:**

 **What's your favorite song from R5?** _Mine's Heart Made Up On You, but All Night and F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D. are really close second._


	12. Songwriting and Surprises

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 12**

So, I've been at Austin's place for about fifteen minutes. I just met his parents and now I'm in his room waiting for him to bring back something to drink. His room isn't like I imagined. I thought it would be a typical teenage boy room; messy. It's actually pretty clean. There are instruments everywhere; there's a drum set, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a bass and a keyboard. I guess he does really love music a bit like I loved gymnastics; maybe he can help find a new passion; music. The walls are all yellow and there is one window that leads to a big tree. I wonder if he ever snuck out from there. I'm sitting on his bed waiting for him.

Meeting his parents was the most awkward experience of my life. Apparently, they own Moon's Mattress Kingdom; a mattress store in the mall. The thing is they pretend they're royalty even when they're not at work. So, when I entered the house they treated me like a princess and it was really weird. I could see Austin was really embarrassed by his parents. I tried to play the role of the princess to amuse them, but I ended up breaking a tea cup. Austin laughed at me and I could see his parents found it funny too. I was totally embarrassed especially because it was in front of Austin. Why do I have to be so clumsy doing simple stuff, but I was able to do a back tuck on a four inch piece of wood?

As I got up to pick up a guitar to pass time, Austin entered the room silently and snuck behind me to scare me. He screamed «Boo! » and I obviously got scared and screamed. The most embarrassing part is that I was so startled I actually fell, but Austin caught me before I reached the floor. So, I was there, in his arms, until he pushed me back on my feet, but he didn't let go of me. We just stood there staring at each other, again. I'm starting to think this is a weird habit of ours. I understand what Trish said earlier about him looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. There's something in his eyes we he looks at me that suggest that. No one ever looked at me like that, it makes me feel weird. I don't know how to explain it; I'm happy and I feel special, but I also feel uncomfortable and shy at the same time. The most important thing though is that I feel good and safe when I'm with him. Then, I realized that I broke eye contact a while ago, but Austin's still staring at me.

« Austin, you're staring. » I said to make him snap out of it.

« Sorry, you're just so beautiful. » He said with a genuine smile.

I smiled widely without saying anything, but the redness of my cheeks probably spoke for me. Does he have to be so sweet all the time? If this continues, my cheeks will stay red for the rest of my life.

« Maybe we should start working on the song. » I said.

« Maybe we should. » He said. « I'm not good at writing lyrics though, but I'm good at finding melodies. »

« That's okay, I like to write poems and I've started to write songs recently, so I guess I'll write the lyrics. » I said smiling.

« That's a good idea. I was thinking we should write an upbeat song, something that makes people want to dance. » He said looking for my approval.

« I think that's a good idea. It could even become a floor routine music one day. » I said hopefully and he giggled.

« Maybe. » He responded.

« The lyrics should be inspired by what we like. So, what do you like to do for fun? » I asked him.

« Let's see; I obviously like to play music, to listen to music, to dance, to surf and to go to the beach. What do you like?» He said.

« Well, I like gymnastics, playing music, reading, relaxing in the sun, cloud watching and going to the beach. » I answered.

« Well, the beach and music are something we have in common. Maybe we should write about that. » He said flashing one of his best smiles.

We worked on the song for about two hours. It really is an upbeat song and it does make me want to dance. It has this summer vibe and it's just really happy. We found the melody for the whole song, but we're still struggling with the lyrics. The good thing is that we wrote the chorus and some of the lines, but they're not done yet and we'll probably change them. This is the chorus:

 _Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio_

Since we both enjoy making music and listening to it and going to the beach, we decided the song should be about enjoying summer and going to music shows, etc. We decided that Austin will perform it. We have to write two songs and we'll perform them at a school event. Austin will obviously perform one and I'll perform one. He has a really great voice and he can even dance while he's singing. He's really talented. He said I have a great voice too, but I'm not so sure about that. He did convince me to sing alone at the school event though. We'll be marked on our performance for music class. It's making nervous, not national competition nervous, but I'm scared I'm not talented enough nervous. I guess I'll get over it, well, I have too.

I realized that it is time for me to go home; I have an appointment later tonight with my physiotherapist. Maybe one day my back will heal and I'll be able to live without a back brace.

« Austin, I have to go, I have an appointment tonight. » I told him.

« Don't you want to stay for diner? I'm sure my parents would enjoy watching breaking a glass or a plate. » He said to tease me.

« Ha ha, really funny, it's nice of you, but I can't. » I said. « I guess I'll see you at school on Monday? » I said.

« Yeah, see you then. » He said. I quickly hugged him and walked home. He doesn't live far away from my house and my physiotherapist said it's good for my back to walk a bit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I finally reached my house and entered. My mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone and my dad was cooking dinner. My dad said a quick hello and went back to kitchen. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I dozed off and woke up half an hour later. It was time for me to eat then to get to the physiotherapist. As I walked downstairs heading to the kitchen, I heard my parents talking in a hushed voice and all I heard was « We'll tell here when she comes back. » They're going to tell me what? They're splitting? We're moving? They're selling the store? I do not have a good feeling about this. I decided to let it go and wait for them to tell me whatever this is about. I muttered a quick hello to my parents as I entered to kitchen and they stopped talking. They offered me dinner and they were really quiet. They glanced at each other every now and then, but they didn't speak much. It was a really awkward dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My dad drove me to the physiotherapist and he didn't say a word. I went to my appointment and I got the best news ever. I no longer have to wear my back brace. My back is now strong enough to support itself. I'll look like a normal student at school, but I still can't do sports. Even though I wish I could do gymnastics again, this still makes me really happy. I got out of the building to tell the good news to my dad. He didn't seem that thrilled. We drove back home and he still didn't say a word. I'm pretty sure they're hiding something really serious from me. As I made my way to the living room, my mom entered to room and told me to go sit in the kitchen.

I listened to her and sat down at the table. Both my parents were sitting at the table, but they weren't saying a word. The atmosphere was really tense and it wasn't nice. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

« The physiotherapist said I don't have to wear my back brace anymore. Isn't this good news? » I said. My mom faintly smiled and my dad kept quiet.

After an uncomfortable silence, my mom finally said something.

« Honey, we need to talk. »

« About what? » I said trying to hide my nervousness.

« I got a phone call today from Aliya Chusovitna. » She said. I frowned. I have no idea who that woman is.

« And who is she? » I asked confused.

« She is a Russian surgeon. » My mom said. « She said she developed a new surgery that might make your back as good as new. »

« Really? » I said over-enthusiastically.

« There's one problem; she never tried that surgery before. It might not work and it might make your back worst. » She said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

« Are there any statistics about it? » I asked.

« She said there are 70% of chances that it would work. » She said.

« That's great news Mom! » I said.

« There are still 30% of chances it might fail and ruin your back for ever. » She responded.

« Mom, we have to try it. You know how much I want to do gymnastics again. » I said.

« I know, but I don't want to risk it. You might end up in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. » She said and I could see she didn't trust the surgery.

« Can we at least think about it? » I asked.

« I don't know honey. » She said.

« Please. » I begged.

« Fine. » She said.

Then, my parents didn't say another word and I made my way to my room. I was so exhausted. I went directly to sleep. I can't believe there's actually a way for me to do gymnastics again. I have to talk to Trish, Austin and Dez about it.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything you may recognize from Austin and Ally, Make it of Break it, the gymnastics world or Heard It On The Radio.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it.**

 **This chapter's question:**

 **What's your favorite Austin and Ally episode?** _Mine is Relationships and Red Carpets_


	13. Fears and Feelings

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 13**

I'm still in shock. I can't believe there's actually a way for me to have a normal spine and do gymnastics again. This is the best news I got in a long time. After my parents told me about the surgery, my mom went up to her room silently crying. I want to be mad at her for not believing this could actually work, but I understand that she fears the worse. She saw the mess I was when I broke my back and knew I couldn't do gymnastics anymore. I can't imagine what her reaction would be if she found out I could never walk again. She's just doing what's best for me, but I want to take that chance, well, I think I do. I'm going to talk to Trish, Dez and Austin about. Maybe they'll help me figure things out.

I went to my room and decided to text Trish, Austin and Dez, so they'll meet me later today at my house. My parents are working at the store, so they won't be there and we'll be able to talk in all honesty.

 _Hey guys, meet me at my house in thirty minutes._

 **Ok. Was all Dez and Trish answered.**

Is something wrong? Austin asked.

 _I'll explain everything when you'll get here. I responded._

I'm now in the living room waiting for them to arrive. I don't know what reaction to expect from them. I fear what they're going to say. If I get the surgery, I'll start gymnastics again, which means I'll leave Marino High and I won't see them as often. On the other hand, if I get the surgery and it fails, I won't be able to go to Marino High either, because the school isn't adapted for wheelchairs and I'll be in one. Why can't life be simple?

After waiting for about twenty minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Austin.

« Hey. » I said.

« Hey yourself. Are you okay? » He asked.

« Yeah, I'm fine, but I'll explain what this is about when Trish and Dez get here. » I responded.

I just had time to finish pronouncing their names when they reached my house and entered. I told them to go sit in the living room and that I'll join them in a few seconds. I found some information on the Russian surgeon online and I want to show what I found to them. I finally entered the living room and they looked nervous? I couldn't exactly tell how they were feeling.

« I got some big news yesterday. » I said.

« Can I guess? » Dez asked. « You're an alien. No, you're adopted. No, you're actually a man-

He was cut by Trish « Can you say something logical for once you doof. »

« The big news is that a Russian surgeon called my mother and she said it was possible to fix my back. » I said.

« Whaaaaaaaaat? » They all said at the same time.

« This is amazing! » Trish said.

« I know. » I said.

« You don't look that happy. » Austin said.

« That is obviously because the surgery might fail and make her life worse than it is now. » Dez said.

« What? » Trish asked shocked.

« I read those papers when she put them on the table. » Dez said.

« What is he talking about? » Austin asked.

« Well, there's a 30% chance that the surgery might fail and if it does, I won't be able to walk anymore. » I said.

« Oh… » was all I heard.

« On the other hand, there's a 70% chance that it will work and that I'll be able to do gymnastics again. The doctor said my back would be good as new if it works. » I said.

« That's good news. » Trish said. « So you'll do it? » She asked.

« You think I should? » I asked Trish.

« Definitely. You've been a mess since you broke your back this could big your big comeback to gymnastics. » She said.

« I know, but what if it doesn't work? » I asked worried.

« Let's not think negatively. I think this could actually work. » Trish answered.

There was a pause. Everyone stopped talking, but it was kind of awkward. I could feel that Austin didn't agree with Trish and that Dez didn't understand what was going on anymore. Then Austin broke the silence and spoke up.

« What happens if you go back to gymnastics? » He asked. I could see he feared something, but I didn't know what.

« Well, I'll probably have to leave Marino High and be homeschooled again, because I'll be training at least six hours a day. » I said. He looked down and I understood what he feared. He feared that I'll leave him. Well, I think this is it. He didn't say anything. « Even though I won't see you guys everyday, I would have Sundays off, so I could hang out with you. » I said to reassure all of them, but especially Austin.

« Sounds like a plan. » Trish said. « Call the surgeon back, accept her offer. I think you'll be really happy with the results. » She said.

« I totally agree. » Dez said.

Austin kept quiet and I could feel he wanted to talk to me, but in private. I think faith might have heard his thoughts, because next thing I knew, Trish and Dez said they had to leave and left. Then, I saw Austin put his phone back in his pocket. I think he asked them to leave by text message.

« So, you're really gonna do it? » He asked.

« I don't know. » I said looking down.

« You thought talking to us would help, but I feel like it didn't right? » He asked.

« Right. » I said. « I thought I wanted you guys to tell me I should have the surgery, but now that you have, I'm not sure this is the right choice. » I said truthfully. I don't know what I should do anymore.

« What are you scared of? » He asked.

« Of not walking anymore and not being able to go to Marino High anymore. » I said.

« Are you sure this is it? » He asked.

« No, I mean, when I broke my back, I thought it was the worst thing in the world. I thought I could never be happy without gymnastics. Then, I met you guys and hanging with you made me feel happiness again even though I miss gymnastics a lot. I know I haven't known Dez and you for long, but I don't want to lose you guys. It'll be the end of me all over again. I don't want to relive what happened right after I broke my back. » I said leaving one detail out. I don't want to leave Austin. He's the first person that actually made me smile after my injury. He means a lot to me.

« I know this can be hard for you, but you loved your gymnastics life right? » He asked.

« Yes I do, but I don't want to lose you Austin. » I said without realizing what I just admitted. He was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it a couple of second after. You could see a little bit of hope in his eyes.

« I fear that gymnastics will take all of my time and that I won't have time to see all of you. » I said trying to hide the fact that I told Austin that I didn't want to lose him.

« You're lying. What's the real reason? » He asked. I'm so busted.

« I think my mother might be right. I think this might not be a good idea. If it fails, my life will be ruined. » I said.

« Don't think like that. Besides, you'll always have your friends by your side. » He responded.

« Thanks Austin. » I said with a warm smile.

« Is there anything else? » He asked full of hope.

« Actually there is. Can I be totally honest with you? And don't mock my cheesiness. » I said.

« Of course you can be honest with you and I'll never judge Ally. I like you too much for that. » He said. I obviously blushed, again. « Did you know you were cute when you blush? » He asked. That made me blush even more, but I decided to tell him the truth.

« Do you remember when we first met? » I asked.

« Yeah, I do. » He said. « We were at Sonic Boom and we just stared at each other. » He said.

« I couldn't get you out of my head. I really wanted to get to know you. You took my mind off gymnastics. » I said.

« Really? » He asked with a wide smile.

« When I met you at school on the first day, you made me feel special and appreciated. Nobody ever made me feel like this before. For the first time since my injury, I went to bed smiling, because I was thinking of you. » I said a bit embarrassed.

« Really? » He asked still unable to say anything else.

« You were the first person to make me feel like everything would be okay and that this was just the beginning of a new life, a new adventure. » I said.

« Wow! I didn't know you felt that way. » He said.

« That's why I'm scared of the surgery; I don't want to lose you. You were the first one to give me hope and I couldn't be more thankful. » I said looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

« Ally… I'll always be here for you whatever your choice is. We'll find a way to work things out. I know you miss gymnastics and this is your big chance. » He said without looking away from my eyes. « Just follow your heart. It knows what's best for you and I'll support you in your decision. »

« Could you be more perfect? » I asked.

« Come on, we both know I'm perfection. » I said smirking. I just looked at him with those eyes meaning that his ego is too big. Then, to my surprise, he started leaning in. He was going to kiss me. His face was centimeters away from mine. I could smell his amazing cologne and I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips were about to connect when Dez rushed into the room saying he was looking for his phone. Austin and I immediately separated and looked at Dez annoyed.

« Am I interrupting something? » Dez asked.

« Kind of actually. » Austin said. He stood up and said « I better get going. I'll see you later? » He asked. Then without realizing what was going on, he kissed my cheek and wished me good night. He flashed one of his signature smile and they both left my house.

I stood in the doorway without moving and I was smiling like an idiot. There was one problem: I still don't know what to do.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally nor Make it or Break.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I won't be able to update as often anymore, so I'll try to update once a week.**

 **Luislealq asked me if this was inspired by Successes and Setback. Even though it looks like it, it's not. It is inspired by what happens to one of the girls in Make it or Break it. :) Peace out!**

 **Chapter's question: All Night or F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D.?** Personnaly, F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D. but I love All Night too.


	14. Decision and Definitiveness

**I'm back, so soon. I didn't expect it either. Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 14**

Austin's words still replay in my mind _Just follow your heart_ he said _._ I don't know what my heart wants anymore. Does it want love? Does it want another gold medal? Does it want me to do gymnastics again? Maybe I should schedule an appointment with my therapist to discuss this. He'll probably be able to help me decide or to find out what my heart wants.

That's exactly what I did. I called him and I have an appointment tonight. I really hope this will help me make the right choice. I don't want my decision to ruin all the good things I have in my life and I don't want it to affect others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have been in my therapist office for about half an hour and all I have been doing is crying my heart out. I am lying on the typical long chair there is in a therapist office. I am not able to figure things out. My therapist and I aren't able to find what is preventing me from making a decision. People would obviously think that it's because I do not want to be injured even more, but I do not feel like this is the truth.

« Miss Dawson, we've been talking about gymnastics a lot, but I think telling me what happened since you started school will help me figure things out. » My therapist said looking at me through his thick glasses softly placed on his nose.

« I've only been in school for two weeks now. I've made new friends and I discovered I actually like music. » I said.

« Anything else? » He asked like he knew I left out something.

« Actually there is. I met this boy and he's super nice and sweet. He helped me on my road to happiness. » I said trying to sound not too cheesy.

« Ah, so he's the reason you're attached to this new life? » He stated and asked at the same time.

« I think so. » I said.

« I don't think he's what's keeping you from getting the surgery. » He said. « How did your parents react when they heard about it? » He asked.

« Well, Dad seemed conflicted. He seemed happy, but I could see he was worrying. Mom looked really mad and sad at the same time. She doesn't want me to get the surgery. I know she's just looking after me, but she doesn't want to consider this option. » I sadly responded thinking about my mom and how she just wants what's best for me.

« Okay, how about you? How did you react? » He asked me.

« I was thrilled, but worried at the same time. » I said.

« Why? » He asked.

« I really want to do gymnastics again and that could be my big chance. Although, I was worried because I do not want to have to leave the new life I just created. » I responded truthfully.

« Can you give me more details about this? » He asked.

« Sure, I made new friends, got a new hobby and maybe found a future boyfriend. This makes me feel like I can do anything, that I'm not a loser who can't do anything anymore. I need this to feel like everything will be okay. » I answered.

« And if you go back to gymnastics you feel like you'll lose this feeling or all the hopes you had? » He asked. I guess that makes sense.

« Maybe… I fear that if I go back to gymnastics, I won't be able to get all of my skills back and I'll just be a hopeless comeback. » I said realizing this is what I fear about getting the surgery.

« That's it. I think this is what is preventing you from considering the surgery. You fear you'll make a fool of yourself if you do a comeback to gymnastics. » He stated.

« Nothing can assure me I'll be as good as I was. » I said worried.

« You're right; no one knows what will happen. All I can say is that you'll never know if you never try. I'm not implying that you should get the surgery, but you should do what feels right. »

« That's what everyone keeps telling me. I don't know what feels right. » I said a bit annoyed

« Ally, I can't make the decision for you. I think you should go home and think about this. » He said.

« You're right. Thank you doctor. » I said. Then, I stood up and left the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I got home about twenty minutes ago. Since I'm not wearing my back brace anymore, it was easier to walk from my therapist's office to my house. My parents aren't there; they are way too busy lately. I know the store business is slow and they have to plan more advertising, but this is ridiculous. I even feel like my own mother is avoiding me. I know she doesn't want me to get the surgery and I feel like she'll snap if we discuss this.

Suddenly, I got inspiration for a song. I climbed the stairs and entered my room in a matter of seconds. I took my journal out of my school bag and started writing. I wrote the first verse and got some ideas for the chorus, but I'm not sure yet. I think this first verse explains exactly how I feel right now.

 _I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed_

This is obviously a metaphor for the fact that I have to make a decision, but I have no idea what to do, what to decide.

Then, I remembered what my therapist told me before I left his office _You'll never know if you never try._ Slowly, his words are making sense in my mind. I should move forward in life and not fear everything. I shouldn't be looking down and I should just do what I like. Wait! This would make great song lyrics. I took my journal and wrote what I thought sounded good.

But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down

It still feels incomplete, but I think this is a good start. I can't wait to show them to Austin. Wait a minute; I just wrote some good advice for me. I should follow it. I won't look down and I'm gonna push ahead. I know what I should do now.

I'm going to have the surgery.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it nor Don't Look Down.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow and review. I really appreciate it. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I felt like it should end there. I'll try to update once more today or tomorrow, but after that I'll probably only update on the weekend since I'm starting a full time job on Thursday. Thanks you so much for reading my story again. Peace out :)**

 **Question: What's your favorite song Ally sings in the show?** Mine's probable The Me That You Don't See.


	15. Stress and Surgery

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 15**

« Mom, we need to talk. » I said in a confident tone.

My parents finally came home after a long day at the store. They both looked really tired and out of it. I know this might not be the best time, but I need to talk to them about my decision. I want to have the surgery as fast as I can.

« What about honey? » My mom innocently said.

« About the surgery. » I said.

« I thought we already talked about this. You won't have it. » She said looking annoyed.

« Mom, I want to have that surgery. » I said. « I might come back better than ever, who knows? » I said.

« Exactly, who knows? You might come back with a bigger injury. » She said defending her point.

« Mom, I need you to believe in me. Don't you want me to go back to gymnastics? » I asked.

« This isn't about not believing in you. It's about not trusting the Russian surgeon. » She said.

« There is a bigger chance for the surgery to succeed than to fail. Doesn't it gives you hope? » I asked trying to convince her.

« No, it doesn't. Ally Marie Dawson, you're not going to have that surgery and that's final. » She said in a strict tone. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

« What are you so scared of? » I snapped.

« I am not having that discussion with you. This is my verdict and there is nothing more to it. » She said.

« No, you're going to tell me right now. I tired of you making all the decision for me. » I said in a mad tone. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

« Well discuss your attitude in the morning. » She said. « I'm going to bed. » She left and didn't even bother to say good night. Maybe I over reacted, but I want to make this decision for once.

I rushed to my rooms before completely falling into tears. Why can't my life be simple for once? My instinct to over and I called Austin even though I'm sobbing. I needed to talk to someone and I know he's the only who'll make me feel better. I dialed his number and he answered after four rings. Maybe I shouldn't have called at one in the morning.

« Hello, A-Ally? » He said and I could hear him yawn.

« H-h-hi, Au-Austin. » I stuttered.

« Ally, are you crying? Are you okay? » He asked definitely concerned.

« Y-yes, well no. I got into a huge fight with my mom. » I said between sobs.

« Do you feel like talking about it? » He asked.

« Not really. » I said truthfully.

« Let's talk about music then. I had a few ideas for the song we're writing together. » He said trying to change the subject of conversation.

We talked for an hour and a half about music and the song we're writing for music class together. Talking to him really help me get my mind of my problems. I always feel good when I'm talking to him. I feel like the only thing that matters at that moment is him and me. Finally, we decided that we should go to sleep we said our goodnights and I went straight to bed. I finally ran out of tears without falling asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I can see a few rays of sunshine through the curtains in my room. I could also hear some bird chirping. I like waking up to this; it's so peaceful. It usually helps me have a good mood all day. I had the feeling that this was going to be a good day. I got off my bed, chose my clothes for the day; I chose a floral dress and a denim jacket. I then took a shower; I haven't taken one of those since I broke my back, but since I do not have to wear my back brace anymore, I can take a shower. I closed the door of the shower, dried myself and blow dried my hair. I put my clothes on and then curled my chestnut-colored hair. I finally got downstairs to get breakfast. As soon as I walked in the kitchen I heard my mom talking.

« We need to talk. » She said.

« I know. » I responded

« I overreacted last night. I'm sorry. » She apologized.

« You did… It hurt me that you didn't have faith in me. » I said.

« It's not that I don't have faith in you, I don't have faith in the surgery. » She said looking down.

« Mom, don't look down. » I said thinking about the song I'm writing. « We should take risk in life, if we don't, then when won't move forward and I know you want me to. » I said.

« I know honey, I know. » She paused. It seems like she was collecting her thoughts together. « That's why I had a long chat with your dad and you'll have the surgery on Tuesday morning. » She said. I could see she still doubts it, but that'd progress.

« Really? » I asked shocked.

« Yes, I called Aliya before you woke up. You'll go to the hospital on Monday so she'll explain the procedures and prepare you. Then, you'll have the surgery. » She said.

« Thank you so much mom! » I said a bit too enthusiastically. I hugged her and then hugged my dad. I can't believe this is happening. I have to tell Trish, Austin and Dez.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« And then she said that I will have the surgery on Tuesday. » I said to my best friends.

I texted them to meet me at Mini's to tell them my decision. I just finished explaining the discussion I had with my mom and how she agreed to let me have the surgery.

« That's great news Ally. I can't wait to see you compete again. » Trish said enthusiastically.

« I can't wait to meet your cute teamates. » Dez said.

« Really Dez? Really? That's all you can think about? » I asked.

« No, I'm just messing with you. I'm super happy you'll be able to do gymnastics again. » He said.

« So, you're really gonna do it? » Austin asked not as enthusiastic as the others.

« Don't worry, everything will be fine and I'll make sure to make time to see you guys as often as I can when I return to gymnastics. » I responded. All I wanted to do was reassure Austin, but I feel like this isn't what he's worried about.

« If the surgery works… » I heard Austin mumble to himself.

« Well guys, I have to get to the hospital tomorrow, so I have to go home now and get ready. » I said. I hugged each and everyone of them.

« Everything will be fine. » I whispered in Austin's ear while hugging him.

« I hope so. I don't want to lose you. » He whispered back. Shoot, I could feel tears form in my eyes. For the first time since I discussed the situation with my mom, I had doubts. What if it doesn't work? I don't want to lose my friends and Austin. It's too late to back out now and anyway, I have to push ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is it. It is now two o'clock in the afternoon and I'm gathering my stuff for my stay at the hospital. My parents are ready and all I have to do is get in the car, so they'll drive me to the hospital. I am a bit nervous about this. This surgery will determine my future; will I do gymnastics again or will I attend a new school? I'm hoping with all my heart that everything will go well. I'm done packing the little stuff I'm bringing with me like my journal, my phone, my iPod and a book. It'll help pass time.

I'm finally heading for the car where my parents are already waiting for me. I think my mom is ten times more nervous than me. It's like she's on her guard ready to attack anyone who might annoy her. I finally reach the car and I sit behind my mother. My dad turned around to look at me.

« Are you ready to do this? » He asked me to lighten the mood.

« As ready as I'll ever be. » I answered hiding my nervousness.

Then, my dad started the car and head for the hospital. He's really concentrated on the road while my mother is gnawing on her nails. She's running out of them. I decided to listen to music to relax. The hospital is a thirty minutes drive from my house.

I was deep in my thoughts when the song _Things Are Looking Up_ Started playing. I love that song. Then, I listened to the lyrics more carefully and realize that a part of the chorus shows exactly how I feel.

 _Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Looking at the ground_

This pretty much represents what I'm living right now. I'm tired of being negative and always thinking about the worse that can happen. I'm tired of looking down; that's what things are looking up for now on. I have to be positive if I want my life to be positive. Suddenly, my phone startled me by buzzing. It was a text form Austin.

 _I'm sending you positive energy. I know everything will be fine. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. xox_

I'll repeat myself; why does he have to be so cute and thoughtful all the time. How can I not love him?

 _Thanks Austin, it means a lot. I'll text you as soon as I can after the surgery. xox_ I answered. We reached the hospital a couple of minutes after.

We entered the hospital a headed to the front desk. The secretary seemed really busy and we had to wait for about twenty minutes before she actually spoke to us. She then called the secretary on the surgery level to come and lead us to doctor Chusovitna. Once we reached the right level, it wasn't long until doctor Chusovitna showed up. She showed us where the surgery will take place, where I'll wake up after the surgery and where I'll stay to recover from the operation.

She explained to my parents and me that she'll have to run a few tests before actually doing the surgery and that's why she asked for me to come in today instead of tomorrow. She did everything she could to reassure my parents and even me. She explained a lot of medical stuff and I got bored at some point. Before I knew it, my parents were leaving and she showed the room I'll be spending the night in before doing the different tests like taking my blood pressure or a sample of my blood. She did those tests for about an hour before leaving.

I was now alone in my hospital room and I must say this is kind of depressing. I'm not allowed to use my phone so it's on airplane mode. I cannot talk to Trish or Austin. The only thing I can do is listening to music and that's what I'm doing right now. I'm listening to _Things Are Looking Up_ on repeat. I feel like this song gives me hope about the surgery and it makes me feel like everything will be alright. I feel asleep not long after I put my iPod back into my bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up a bit confused. It took me a couple of seconds to realize I was in the hospital and about to be operated. Wow, I am super nervous now; this might make my life better or worse. I pushed away those thoughts and thought about the song I was writing. It had a special meaning to me; it meant that I should never give up.

After about half an hour, doctor Chusovitna entered my room to prepare me for the surgery. I think I know the procedure by heart now. My parents came to visit me before the surgery. They wanted to see me before and they wished me luck. Finally, the doctor brought me to the room where the surgery will be performed.

Sadly for them, my parents couldn't enter that room and I could see my mother wanted to be by my side. The last glimpse I had from her was her eyes filled with tears. _Everything will be alright mom_ I thought to myself.

After installing the entire equipment, doctor Chusovitna told me to relax, because she was about the give me the product that will make me unconscious during the surgery. She finally gave it to me and I felt really sleepy. Then, everything went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm slowly waking up. It took a bit of time for my eyes to adjust and then I remembered that I was in the hospital and that they performed to surgery on me. I wanted to sit up when I realized something. I can't feel or move the lower half of my body.

Fuck…

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, R5 or the song Things Are Looking Up.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I really appreciate it. I'll try to update tomorrow or this weekend. Peace out :)**

 **Question: What's your favorite song from the Heart Made Up On You EP?** Mine is Heart Made Up On You ;)


	16. Calling Austin and Close Call

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 16**

I'm lying on my hospital bed and I have no idea what to do.

I am panicking.

I can't move my legs; I can't even feel them.

That's it; I ruined everything by getting the surgery. It definitely failed.

I won't be able to walk ever again.

I won't be able to Marino High anymore.

I'll never do gymnastics again.

I won't see Austin as often anymore and he'll forget me.

It's over; my life as I know it is over.

I am now crying my eyes out and very loudly. I can't control myself; tears are just rolling down my cheeks very fast. I now found myself screaming as loud as I could. I am so angry at myself for putting my hopes up. I thought I was doing the right thing. I can't believe it didn't work. I'll have to find a new high school and new friends…

Suddenly, I heard the door knob turn and I saw a nurse come in. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

« You're awake? » She asked shocked. I just looked at her still crying. « I'll be right back. » She said running out the door.

Well that was strange. It was like she saw a ghost. This definitely proves what I thought; something was wrong and the surgery failed. I wish I could talk to Trish, Austin or even Dez. I need to talk with someone. I've been trying to think things through for about twenty minutes when doctor Chusovitna entered the room.

« It's true, you're awake. » She said surprised. « You were supposed to wake up in three hours. »

« Really? » I asked.

« Yeah, so how do you feel? » She asked me.

« Well I'd feel better if the surgery didn't fail. » I said harshly.

« What? The surgery went well! » She said puzzled.

« It did? » I asked confused. « How can't I move or feel my legs then? »

« You're still under the effect of the medicine we gave you to sleep during the procedure. Therefore, the lower part of your body is still numb and that's why you can't feel it. » She responded.

« So it worked? I'll be able to do gymnastics again? » I asked full of hope.

« Probably, but we'll start with studying the reaction of your body when the lower part of your body won't be numb anymore. » She said.

« Good for me. » I say.

« Try to relax now. Do you need anything? » She asked.

« Can you give me my bag? » I asked.

« Sure. » She responded.

She then left the room and I was alone again, but at least I was happy now. The surgery didn't fail. Well, for now since I'm still numb and I don't know yet how I'll feel. I really wish I could talk to someone beside the nurses and doctor Chusovitna.

I decided to continue the song I was writing. I think this is going to be the duet we have to write for music class. I could perform it with Austin. I found the lyrics for the pre-chorus and I really like it.

 _Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back_

I'm really starting to feel that song. I'm sure Austin will love it. I feel like this is his style.

I've been writing for an hour now and I have no more inspiration. Being alone in a plain room doesn't really help. There's nothing to bounce ideas off of. I decided to read some of the entries in my journal to try and find inspiration since I have nothing else to do. After reading my first entries; the ones I wrote a week after my accident, I came up with the bridge for the song. I can't believe I'm almost done writing my first song ever. I've started some, but I never finished them. I think the bridge really shows how I felt after breaking my back.

 _It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back  
No turning back_

Without realizing what was going on, I felt asleep a couple of minutes after putting my journal into my bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up a little confused. I didn't know where I was until I saw doctor Chusovitna looking at me.

« So, how do you feel? » She asked.

« Good I guess. » I responded.

« Can you feel your legs? » She asked. I tried to do so and expected the worst. I thought I was going to be able to move them, but I did. Wait! I moved my legs! The surgery worked!

« See, I told you everything went well during the surgery. » She said grinning.

« This is amazing! I can't believe I'll be able to do gymnastics again. » I said overenthusiastically.

« You'll have to take things slowly though. We'll start by doing rehabilitation to see your capacities, then we'll move on to conditioning and then we'll move on to basic gymnastics to see how your body reacts. After that, if everything goes well, you'll be able to train like and elite gymnast and do what you were able to do. » She explained and I couldn't be more excited. I still can't believe it.

« Did you call my parents to tell them the new? » I asked.

« I will in a couple of minutes. » She answered.

« Can I call my friends? » I asked hopefully.

« Sure, but don't get up for now okay? » She asked and I nodded.

« When can they come and visit me? » I asked.

« Probably tomorrow, but definitely not today. » She responded.

« When will I be able to go back home? » I asked.

« If everything goes well, in three days. » She answered. « I'll go call your parents now. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as doctor Chusovitna left my room, I took my cell phone out of my bag and called Austin. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news. I just know he's going to be so happy for me.

 **Austin's Point of view**

It's been two days since Ally had her surgery and I don't have any news. I hope everything goes well. She'd be devastated if it didn't work. I wish her the best and I really don't want to lose her. I'm actually really nervous right now. She said she'd call me as soon as she could, but she hadn't called me yet. I'm currently in my room playing the new Zaliens game to think about something besides Ally. Then, I heard my mom yelling.

« Austin, your phone's ringing. » She said.

I ran to the living run where I left my phone and picked it up from the coffee table. It was her. It was Ally. I pressed the answer button as soon as I was her name flashing on the screen.

« Ally hey! » I answered.

« Hey Austin. » She said and then she took a pause.

« So? » I asked waiting for every detail.

« So what? » She asked teasing.

« The surgery! How did it go? » I asked.

« The surgery went well. » She said, but she added nothing more.

« And? » I asked waiting for more details.

« Ally, stop teasing! I want the full details. » I said faking getting annoyed.

« Austin calm down, the surgery was a success. » She said.

« Seriously? I am so happy for you! » I said enthusiastically. I'm so happy; I know that's what she wanted. « Can I come visit you? » I asked her.

« Not today, but you can tomorrow. » She answered.

« Good enough. I can't wait to see you. » I said. « So, how did your parents took the news? » I asked Ally.

« I haven't talk to them yet. » She answered.

« What? I am the first person you called? » I asked a bit shocked, but smiling a lot. I think I'm even blushing. I am the first person she wanted to talk to.

« Well yeah, I said I'd call you as soon as I could and besides, I wanted you to know the news first. » She responded and I am pretty sure she is blushing hard right now.

« I'll let you call your parents now. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. » I said.

« I can't wait either and Austin, thank you. » She said.

« For what? » I asked a little bit confused.

« For telling me to follow my heart. Your advice led me here and now I'll be able to do gymnastics again. I can't thank you enough. » She said truthfully. She's so adorable; she can't be any more perfect.

« My pleasure Ally, take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow. » I said.

« Yeah, bye Austin. See you tomorrow. » She said.

I put my phone into my pocket and headed back to my room while smiling like an idiot. I walked passed my parents and they looked at me puzzled. My mom looked at me like she knew something was up.

« You really like her, don't you? » She asked.

« Whaaaaaaat? » I said. Darn it, that wasn't subtle at all. She gave me a look that meant she knew I was lying.

« Fine, I do really like her. » I responded, but she didn't seem pleased with my answer.

« Really mom? » I asked.

« Come on Austin, you can tell me the truth. » She said trying to sound reassuring.

« I think I might be falling in love with her, mom. » I said truthfully.

« Awww, my baby's falling in love for the first time. » She said talking like I was a two years old. I ignore that and went back to my room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's now one o'clock in the afternoon and I am waiting for my parents to drive me to the hospital to go see Ally. The visiting hours start at two o'clock and I want to get there as soon as I can so I can spend more time with her. Ally texted me earlier saying that her parents will be there around four o'clock, because they had to watch the store. I'll have at least two hours alone with her.

« Mom, Dad, are you ready. » I asked.

« We'll be in a minute. » My mom responded.

« I'll go wait in the car. » I said.

I took about ten minutes before my parents actually showed up.

« Someone's a little too eager to see Ally. » My mom said teasing. I just ignore her comment and she started driving to the hospital.

The car ride took forever. Well, in my time. I couldn't wait to see Ally.

We finally reached the hospital and I hurried inside without saying goodbye to my parent. I walked to the front desk, so they show me where Ally's room is.

I finally reached Ally's room, but I haven't entered yet. I finally knocked on the door and she told me to walk in.

« I'm so happy to see you. » I said as I took the visitor's chair and placed it near her bed.

« Me too. » She responded.

« So, how are you? » I asked nonchalantly.

« Pretty good and you? » She asked.

We talked for about an hour about this and that, but mostly about music and how she'll be able to do sports again.

« Austin? » She asked.

« Can I show you something? » She asked.

« Sure. » I responded a bit puzzled. She took her journal; the one she doesn't want anyone to touch, and gave it to me on a precise page.

« I think I just finished writing our duet for music class. » She said smiling. I looked down at the lyrics and they were awesome.

« I get to sing this with you? » I asked her.

« Yes. » She responded. « I'll sing it to you so you know how it sounds like. » She said.

When she started singing, I was hypnotized. I never knew she had the voice of an angel. She's so talented and that song is amazing. I tried to join her for the chorus, but I didn't exactly know the lyrics and it made her laugh. After she sang it twice, I tried singing with her.

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself  
Don't look down, down-

We were interrupted by a nurse walking in.

« Wow, you guys have great voices. » She said.

« Thank you. » We responded at the same time.

« And that song, I never heard it before. » She said.

« That's right, because that amazing girl over here just wrote it. » I said proudly.

« Seriously? You're really talented Ally. » She said. I looked at Ally and I could see her blushing. I guess she's not used to compliments.

« Thank you. » She said shyly. Then, the nurse left the room. We were alone.

« Seriously Ally, that song is amazing. » I said while standing up, making my way to her bed and sitting beside her. « Just like you. » I said lowering my voice, but she still heard me. Then, my hormone took over and I started leaning in. She did the same thing. I felt my heart beat going faster. I've been wanting to kiss her light pink lips for a long time now and that was my chance. My face was centimeters away from hers and I could feel her lightly breathing. She smelled so good even though she spent the last two days in the hospital. I closed my eyes and was about to close the gap between our lips when her parents opened the door.

Darn it. Again? Can't I just kiss her?

We separated as quickly as we could and I sat back on the chair and sat on earlier. I looked at her quickly and I think I saw disappointment on her face. That made me smile.

« Ally, we're so happy the surgery was a success. » Her mom said while hugging her.

They chatted about the procedure and other things, but I wasn't paying attention. I decided to leave and told Ally I'd call her tomorrow.

I can't get her lips out of my head. I can't wait to see her again.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it and Don't Look down.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I really appreciate it.**

 **Question: What's your favorite duet from Austin and Ally?** Mine's obviously Don't Look Down.


	17. Complication and Confidence

**There Is Always Sun After The Rain  
Chapter 17**

I left the hospital three days ago. It's good to be home like a normal teenager. I'm going back to school tomorrow, but I have to take it slow today if I want to be in shape tomorrow. That'd why I'm not with Austin or Trish.

I texted Mimmi and Lily yesterday to tell them what happened since I last saw them. I obviously told them about the surgery and how it worked, but Mimmi really wanted to know what happened between me and Austin when I told him the truth.

They were so excited that I'll eventually be able to go back to training for the Olympics if everything goes well. They said the gym isn't the same since I left. Mimmi even said that some of the gymnast weren't as focused as they were when I was training with them.

My physiotherapist told me that I could do conditioning now to gain the muscles I lost while I was injured. I need them to be able to do some of the tricks I did before.

The basement is now filled with the equipment that will help me gain muscles like weights, a yoga ball, some mats, some big elastic and more. It's like I have my own gym in the basement. Doctor Chusovitna and my physiotherapist gave me a list of exercises that will help me get in shape and I have to do them every day.

My parents are working, so I am alone at my house and I am getting bored. Austin and I finished writing the duet and his songs in the last few days. They're respectively called _Don't Look Down_ and _Heard It On The Radio_. I'm still struggling to write the other song; the one I named _I Think About You_. I'm not sure I want to sing this one at the school event. I think I might just finish it later and then sing it to Austin. That could be a cute and important moment in our relationship if we can call it that.

Okay, so I have to write a new song for me to sing at the event.

Hum…

What can I write about?

What happened recently that I can talk about besides my surgery?

Wait! How about I write about who I am.

Hold up. That's going to be the title of the song.

I wrote some lyrics for about two hours and I came up with the chorus and the first verse. I still feel like I should work on it though. I think I might be doing that during P.E. I still can't do sports; I can only do conditioning and I am going back to school tomorrow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I just finished getting ready; school starts in an hour and I have to wait for Trish to get ready to walk to school with her. I texted Austin to ask if he wanted to meet me before class so we can talk about the songs we're going to perform.

 _My mind says no you're no good for m-_

« Hello? » I answered.

« Ally, it's Trish. » she said.

« Oh, hey Trish. » I responded.

« Ally, I'm running late, I'll meet you at school okay? » She said.

« Okay, I'm going to walk by myself. Bye Trish. » I said.

« Bye Ally. » She said and hung up.

Well that was weird. She's usually on time when we're walking to school. I still have forty minutes to kill before leaving. I texted Austin again to tell him Trish bailed on me. It's weird, he's not answering me. It usually takes a minute for him to respond. What is going on this morning?

I decided to read my favorite book before leaving. When I finally left the house, Austin was on the front porch waiting for me.

« How come you didn't answer my text? » I asked annoy.

« Because I didn't want you to know I was coming here. » He responded.

« I thought we were meeting at school. » I asked confused.

« I know, but I wanted to give you something before going to school. » He said.

« And what would that be? » I asked. He took a small jewelry box out of his pocket and gave it to me.

« What is this? » I asked.

« I remember your parents gave you a charm bracelet after you won your first national championships, so I want you to have a charm on it that reminds you of me. » He said. Oh my gosh, that's so sweet. « Here, open it. » He said.

I took the box from his hands, untied the ribbon and opened it.

« Austin… » Was all I could say. The charm was beautiful; it is silver and it's a pendant kind of charm. It has a heart formed by what I assumed are cubic zirconia and there was another heart attached to it. It was really pretty. I love it.

« It's so beautiful. » I said blushing and he flashed me one of his signature smile.

« I knew you'd like it. » He said smirking.

« Thank you so much. » I said to him.

He then took my hand to reach for my charm bracelet. He took it off my wrist, opened it and put the charm on it. He put the bracelet back on my wrist and smiled at me.

I just my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. He did the same thing. We didn't move for what seems like an hour, but it was more like five minutes.

« Austin? » I asked.

« Yeah? » He responded without letting me go.

« We have to get to school if we don't want to be late. » I said.

« I know. » He answered, but none of us moved.

« Alright, let's go. » I said. I quit his embrace and intertwined my fingers with his. We started to walk toward school, but we didn't talk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We finally reached the school after walking for fifteen minutes. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't let go of my hand. We walked in the school and people were staring at us. I saw some girls whisper to each other, but I didn't hear what they said. We headed for my lockers so I can put my books in it. Once we reached it, I did so and then reach for my wrist to look at Austin's gift. I can't believe him. He's so sweet. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone I didn't recognize say my name.

« So Ally Dawson was an elite gymnast? » She stated and asked at the same time. I looked at Austin a bit worried.

« True. » I said.

« And you broke your back because you weren't good enough. » She said mischievously. I didn't say anything.

« Even if you didn't fall, I don't think you would've won. » She said.

« Kira just leave her alone. » Austin said trying to defend me.

« Oh look, the loser's boyfriend is defending her. » Kira said. « You can do so much better than that Austin. » She said looking at me in the eyes.

« What's that supposed to mean? » He asked her. I'm just standing there, tears forming into my eyes.

« You're hot and popular yet you chose an ugly girl that no one likes. » She responded. That's it; tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

« Aw, the poor loser is crying. By the way, I posted the video of you breaking your back on Facebook. Everyone knows you lied. » She said and she left.

Why was she so mean to me? I've never done anything to annoy her. I didn't even know who she was until now.

Austin turned around and looked at me.

« I'm so sorry Ally. » He said while pulling me closer until his arms were around me. At least I felt safe there.

« Don't listen to her. You're the most beautiful girl I know and I would never date anyone but you. » He said to reassure me. I looked at him a bit surprised by what he just admitted and I saw him blush.

« Why does she hate me? » I asked between sobs.

« She's the head cheerleader and she's considered the hottest girl in school. She thinks she belongs with the hottest guy in school and everyone thinks that it's me. She's been flirting with me for a while now and she even tried to kiss me once, but I rejected her. I don't like her; she's really mean. » He responded.

« That still doesn't answer my question. » I said.

« You're so oblivious Ally. » I didn't really appreciate that comment and I broke eye contact. I nuzzled up against his chest, but I'm not looking at him anymore.

« I'm sorry Ally; I didn't mean it like that. » He apologized. « She sees you as a threat. She wants to be with me, but she knows that she can't because of you. » He responded and I knew he was telling the truth.

« Did you mean it? » I asked.

« What? » He asked.

« You know what I'm talking about. » I responded.

« I did mean it. » He responded shyly. That made me smile even though I was crying a couple of seconds ago. I looked at the charm he gave me and then looked back at him. I put my arms around his neck and said:

« You're like the most perfect guy ever. » I then cupped his face with my hands and kissed him. I knew he was surprised by my actions, because he stiffened at first, but he quickly kissed back. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss as I put my arms around his neck again. That was the most magical moment in my life. We pulled apart a minute later, but none of us opened our eyes. He rested his forehead on mine and we stood there without moving for a couple of minutes. I felt his light breathing on my face and his cologne still smelled amazing. I'm so lucky to have him.

Austin finally broke the silence and looked at me in the eyes.

« You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of that moment. » He said with a wide smile.

« I'm so glad I met you Austin. » I said. Then, I approached him and whispered in his ear.

« I've been dreaming of this for a while now too. »

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and he intertwined our fingers. We walked to P.E. class together both smiling like idiots, but I couldn't be happier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

P.E. class wasn't really great for me. The teacher decided that the class would be starting gymnastics today. He said it has to be done and that we might actually enjoy it. There was one problem though. He kind of embarrassed me in front of the class.

The students were practicing some basic movements like a barrel roll or a cartwheel. Even Austin had to do it. To be honest, looking at him trying gymnastics was hilarious. I've never seen someone so not graceful. I was giving advice to Austin about how to do a proper cartwheel when Kira asked permission to do a round off back handspring. It might seem hard, but that's a basic movement for an elite gymnast like I was.

She executed the movement, but she couldn't stick the landing and it was a bit sloppy. That's when it happened.

The teacher looked at me and said:

« Since you were an elite gymnast, you probably know what she did wrong. Tell her how to do the movement properly. »

« I'd rather not. » I said while Kira was staring at me with daggers in her eyes.

« Don't be shy, tell her. » The teacher said.

« Keep your arms close to your ears. It'll be easier to land clean. » I said not too loud, but loud enough for her to hear.

« Really, the girl who broke her back because she wasn't a good gymnast is trying to tell me how to be a good gymnast. How pathetic. » She said and the whole class laughed except Austin.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and left the gym as quickly as I could. I got out of the school and sat down under an oak tree.

What did I do to deserve this?

I heard footsteps getting closer and I knew it was Austin.

« Just ignore her Ally. » He said while sitting next to me.

« How can I? It's like she wants me dead. » I responded still crying.

« Stand up to her. She likes to see you run away and cry. She wants to make you miserable so she'll have a chance with me. » Austin said.

« Easier said than done. » I said.

« Come on Ally; show her how amazing you are. I'm pretty sure she's just jealous, because you're way better than her. » He said to reassure me. I faintly smiled.

« Now, we're going back in the school and you're going to show her that she can't get to you. » He said.

We then walked into the school to join Trish and Dez at the cafeteria to eat lunch. I tried to act like nothing happened, but it's hard.

I hope I'll be able to get through this.

One good thing did happen today though. I kissed Austin.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything you might recognize from Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, R5 or Facebook.**

 **Thanks you so much for reading and don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

 **Question: What's your favorite album from R5 so far?** _I can't decide between Sometime Last Night and Heart Made Up On You EP. I really love their new sound._


	18. Connection and Couple

**Chapter 18  
Connection and Couple**

This awful day was finally over. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin though. That kiss we shared was just magical. It's the first time I feel that way; it's not the same feeling as when I won my gold medals. I'm not sure I can even describe it, but it makes me smile way more than usual. I can't help it. That makes me so happy.

I was walking home from school with Trish and I couldn't stop smiling and she noticed it. I really hope she wouldn't, because otherwise I'll have to tell her what happened today. Maybe I should just tell her anyway. She is my best friend, she'd be happy for me. There is one problem though; Austin and I didn't talk about where we stand. I don't know if we're a couple or not or if it was just the heat of the moment.

I hope not.

After thinking a lot of things through and talking to my psychologist. I realized that I really like Austin and that I want us to be more than just friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship though. He did tell me that he had been dreaming of kissing me for a while, so I'm pretty sure he wants to be with me too.

« What are you smiling about? » Trish asked looking suspicious.

« Was I smiling? » I asked to play along.

« You definitely were. Spill it. » She obligated me. Well, she beat me to it. I'll just have to tell her what happened today.

« Austin and I kissed today. » I spilled without saying any details to mess with her.

« Really? » She asked a little too loud.

« Yes really. » I responded.

« How did it happen? » She asked and I know she wanted to know every single details.

« It all started this morning when you could show up, so we could walk to school together. » I said teasing her.

« Austin asked me not to show up, but he didn't tell me why. » She responded to my surprise.

« He did? » I asked surprised.

« Yeah, he said that he needed to talk to you. » She answered.

« To continue, he showed up at my house claiming he had something for me. » I said. « He then took a small jewelry box out of his pocket and gave it to me. »

« What did he give you? » Trish curiously asked.

« This. » I said as I put my wrist in front of her eyes for her to see the charm Austin gave me.

« He gave you this charm? » She stated and asked at the same time.

« Yes he did, he said that he wanted me to have something that reminds me of him and that he knew my parents gave me this charm bracelet, so that's why he chose this charm. » I responded smiling at the thought of Austin.

« What happened then? » She asked hungry for more information.

« We walked to school and talked. Nothing important happened for a while. » I said. « That's when Kira showed up. » I responded.

« The head cheerleader? » She asked. « That girl is such a bitch. »

« She started insulting me by talking about my gymnastics career and she ended saying Austin deserved someone better than me. » I said and it still kinda hurt.

« I'm not even surprised she'd do that, she's been trying to get Austin's attention for two years now, but he doesn't pay attention to her. » She responded.

« To cheer me up, Austin said he wouldn't date anyone, but me. » I said.

« Aww, that's so cute. » She said in awe.

« It is, but I acted like I didn't hear it because I still had questions about Kira. » I said and I can see Trish was discouraged by what I did.

« Really Ally, you had to let this opportunity of him confessing his love for you because you wanted to know more about Kira? » She asked and I could see she was kind of mad about that.

« You didn't let me finish. When we were done talking about Kira and why she's so mean to me, I asked him if he meant it. He teased me by implying he didn't know what I was talking about, but I made sure he understood what I was talking about. I told him that he was the most perfect guy ever and before I knew it, I leaned in to kiss him. » I said blushing.

« Wait, you kissed him? I thought he kissed you? Guys are supposed to do the first move. » She stated shocked.

« Trish, we're in the 21st century, girls can do the first move too and I'm glad I did. » I said as my cheeks became a darker shade of red.

« Aww, I'm super happy for you, but you have to go talk to Austin now. » She said as we were reaching our houses.

We quickly separated and I entered my house. Obviously, my parents weren't home, because they were still at the store.

I decided to text Austin to ask him to come over.

 _Hey, I think we need to talk. Can you come to my house?_

 _Sure, are you okay?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you in ten?_

 _Yes ;)_

I am now anxiously waiting for Austin. I know he said he wouldn't date anyone but me and that he'd been dreaming of kissing me for a while, but there's a little voice in my head that makes me unsure of what he thinks. I hope he feels for me what I feel for him. We have a special connection.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell. I walk from the living room to the front door to open it.

I saw a grinning Austin on the other side of the door. I love that smile, it's just so gorgeous.

« Come in. » I said.

« Hey. » I said shyly.

« Ally, are you okay? » Austin asked concerned.

« Yeah, I think we need to talk. » I said without looking at him.

« About what? » He asked obliviously.

« Us. » I said almost whispering.

« Us? » He repeated confused.

« I wanna know where we stand. » I affirmed.

« Really Ally? You still have doubts after today? » He asked and it made me feel bad.

« Maybe. » I said in a hush voice.

« Ally, I meant what I said earlier. I really did. Don't you believe me? » He asked and I could see he was a bit upset.

« Why me? Kira is definitely way prettier than me. » I asked and I knew I might have crossed the line

« We need to improve your confidence Ally. » He said. « Why do I like you? For a starter, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You don't need makeup to be beautiful. You're brilliant and you always find a way to cheer me up. We share one passion; music. You like me with my flaws and you see me as normal guy, not the hottest guy of the school. Why do I like you? I just do. We have a connection that I do not share with anyone else and you make me feel like I can actually do anything. And no, Kira is not prettier than you. She has an awful personality and that makes her not so beautiful. » He said as tears filled up my eyes. No one ever told me something like that. I didn't know how to react.

« Are you going to say something? » He asked looking away.

« I just don't know what to say. No one ever told me something like that. » I honestly said while a tear escaped my right eye.

« Why are you crying? » He asked still looking upset.

« Because of what you said. That was so beautiful. » I said as I was reaching for a hug.

Austin put his arms around me a held me tighter. I love his embrace; his arms feel strong and delicate at the same time. I really felt like I belonged there.

« Never let me go Austin. » I whispered.

« I wasn't planning on doing so. » He whispered back and it made me shiver. He held me even tighter even I didn't think it was possible.

We stood there for a while. I didn't count how long, because I was enjoying the moment.

I could feel and hear his heart beat and that was an amazing feeling.

« I really like you Austin. » I whispered in his ear.

« I know. » He answered before stealing a kiss from me. I love his lips they're so soft.

« Does that make us- » I was cut by Austin.

« Yes, it does. » He said before kissing me again.

I guess I got the answer I wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Austin left my house an hour ago. We spent most of our time cuddling while watching a movie.

I can't believe this is really happening.

Something good actually happened to me despite my injury and it makes me happy.

I never thought it would be possible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Austin and I decided yesterday that we would tell Trish and Dez about us at Mini's. We asked them to meet us at eleven o'clock at Mini's.

It is now ten forty-five and I am waiting for Trish and Dez to arrive. Austin is supposed to get here any minute now.

Ten fifty; still no sign of Austin. Did he forget? I texted him fifteen minutes ago to make him remember. I don't think he forgot.

Ten fifty-five; no signs of Austin, but I see Trish and Dez making their way over here. I guess I'll do this alone.

They finally made their way to the table I was sitting at.

« What's so important? » Trish asked while Dez looked around.

« Have you guys seen a kangaroo? » He asked.

« No. » I said suspiciously.

« I lost my pet kangaroo yesterday night and I can't find him anywhere. » He said.

« Really Dez? Really? » Trish asked annoyed. I know she doesn't like him, but still. She should at least be nice.

« Spill it Ally, what did you want to talk about? » Trish asked impatiently.

« Let me guess. » Dez said. « You and Austin were abducted by aliens last night and you now have an alien brain. » Dez seriously said.

« What's your obsession with aliens? They don't exist and believing in this makes you seem even more like a doof. » Trish responded.

« Hey! » Dez said. « You can call me a doof, but don't say aliens don't exist, because they do. I've seen one once. »

« Of course, it was riding a unicorn heading for the clouds. » Trish said sarcastically. I giggled. Even though that wasn't nice, it was really funny.

« Ally, tell us- » I cut Trish off because I saw Austin coming.

« Guys, meet my boyfriend Austin. » I said as Austin put his arm around my shoulders.

« Finally. » Trish said, but she seemed happy for us. « I'm so happy for you guys and can't wait to see Kira's face when you actually kiss in front of her. » She said mischievously.

« Trish, this isn't about Kira, this about Austin and me being happy. We're special for each other and that's all that matters. Let's not care about what Kira thinks. » I said realizing this was the first time I actually didn't care about what Kira thinks.

« Wow, Ally, keep thinking like that. Kira won't get to you and you'll be able to stand up to her. » Austin said with a huge smile. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

« I'm so proud of you. » That made me blush.

« Wait a second. » Dez said. « You guys are together together? I did not see that one coming. »

« Are you really that oblivious Dez? » Trish asked. « It was obvious that they liked each other. »

« I know, but I never thought Austin would admit his feelings. » He said and I saw Austin frown.

« Hey, I can express my feelings when I want. » He said.

« Of course buddy. » He said while gently slapping Austin's shoulders. We could tell he didn't mean it though.

I heard my phone ring.

 _My mind says no, you're no goof for me, you're no good, but my heart's made up o-_

« Hello? Oh hi, yes, yes, no, really? Are serious? Oh my god, that's great news. Thank you for calling. Yes, I'll see you next Thursday. Bye. Thanks again. »

« Who was that? » Trish, Dez and Austin asked at the same time.

« That was my physiotherapist. » I said without adding details to tease them.

« What did he say? » Trish asked

« I can start gymnastics again on Monday. » I said with a huge smile.

« Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you. » Trish said.

Dez congratulated me, but Austin didn't say a word. What's up with him?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Austin, Dez, Trish and I ate lunch at Mini's and talked a bit. Austin seemed out of it though. It made me worry about him.

That's why I invited him over after lunch. I really wanted to know what was wrong.

Once we got to my house, we went to the patio and sat in the sun. It was such a beautiful day.

I finally decided to ask Austin what was wrong.

« Austin, you were really quiet today, is everything okay? » I asked.

« Yeah, everything's fine. » He said not bothering to look up.

« No, something's wrong. I can tell you're lying. » I said.

« Really, everything's fine. » He said.

« Why aren't you looking at me then? » I asked concerned.

« I don't want to talk about it. » He said. That worried me.

« Come on Austin, you know I'm always here for you. » I said to reassure him.

« I'm not so sure about that. » He murmured, but I heard him.

« What? What makes you think that? » I said shocked.

« You can go back to the gym, you're going to leave school to train and you won't have time for me anymore. » He said and I think I saw some teary eyes.

« Whoa, hold up, I'm not going back to training seven hours a day. My physiotherapist said I could train for three hours a day for now. I am not quitting school unless you know something I don't. Besides, even if I go back to training seven hours a day, I'll still find a way to see you. I like you too much to let you go. » I said to reassure him. I saw a faint smile on his face, but I feel like he doesn't believe me.

« You'll be too busy to see me even if you want to. » He said still not looking at me.

« Austin, look at me. I'm not going to let you go, I promise. » I said looking in his eyes.

« Really? » He asked.

« Yes, really. » I said.

« I'm not going to let you go either. » He said.

« I thought I was the insecure one. » I said and that made him laugh.

« I guess you don't know everything about me. » He said grinning.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me gently. His lips tasted so good and he's like the best kisser ever. I like him so much.

Then, I heard the old lady who lives next door shouting something at us.

« Get a room you two. I'm trying to enjoy my afternoon, not to watch to teenagers make out. »

Austin and I broke apart and started laughing at her comment.

I love his laugh.

I love his smile.

I love his lips.

I love him.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it, Heart Made Up On You and R5.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Don't be shy to leave a review and to say what you think of this story. I love reading you guys' opinion. Peace out :)**

 **Question: What's your favorite line from Austin and Ally?** _Mine is basically when Dez is trying to make Austin admit he likes Ally and said this:_

 _D: Why are you making a bird's nest?_

 _A: It's a basket. Elliot's not the only guy who can do arts and crafts._

 _D: Apparently he is. I know why you're doing this. You're bummed about Ally and Elliot._

 _A: A guy can't just basket weave for the fun of it?_

 _D: No, no he can't._


	19. Stressful Show and Self-Confidence

**Chapter 19  
Stressful Show and Self-Confidence**

The show our music teacher is putting on is tomorrow. Austin and I will meet later today to rehearse for the last time.

I've decided to postpone my return to the gym for a couple of days, so we'll have time to rehearse. I'm going back to the gym on Thursday and I've also postpone my appointment with my physiotherapist. That way, I'll be fully focused on the show and being the best I can.

I want people to see me as someone who isn't afraid of showing who she is anymore. I can't let people make fun of me anymore. I want them to know I'm comfortable with who I am and what I do.

I'm going to do the show my head held I and I don't want Kira to ruin in. If I don't care about what she thinks, she won't get to me. I know it's hard to do and I can't just ignore what she is saying about me, but I'll do my best to stand up to her. I've got three awesome friends to do that.

I never thought it would be possible to find people outside the gym that would understand me as much and support me like my teamates do. We could say high school is just a huge gym with a lot of different gymnasts.

I have to stand up to Kira, not only for my sake, but for anyone she ever bullied. Trish and Austin told me some things she did to other students in the past. They told me she made a girl cry by saying she was an embarrassment to human kind in front of the whole school, because she showed interest in the same guy as her: Austin.

They also told me another story about how she ruined a girl's prom dress, because it was fluffier than hers and had more sparkles than hers. She «accidently» drop the punch bowl on her and that poor girl left the prom crying and changed school the year after.

My mom always told me that people who bullies others are usually the ones with the problem and that they have a problem to solve, not the other way around. What I mean is that something might be off in their life and they have to find a way to fix it and often enough they make themselves feel better by making others miserable.

My guess is that Kira feels insecure about herself and she makes herself feel better by insulting the others. I am an optimistic person now and I think Kira could actually be nice and sweet if she solved her insecurities. When I'm not around, Austin told me she was actually really sweet with him and that she wasn't mean at all.

I just think it's time for all this to stop.

Trish and Dez want to seek revenge upon her to make her see what she made others feel. I don't think that's a good idea. Making her feel bad won't make me feel better. I want her to stop harassing others, not to be insulted and made fun of. I know how that feels and I do not wish her that.

I just wish I could find a way to make her realize the bad things she's been doing and how it affects others. I just can't find a solution though.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was finally time for me to meet Austin at his house to rehearse for the last time before the show.

I am really nervous about it. I've never sang in front of people except my parents, Austin and Trish before. What if people don't like it?

I know Austin, my parents and Trish told me I was good, but I fear they said that only to be nice.

I know, I know, I have to work on my self-confidence.

I took time to get ready before meeting Austin. I feel really comfortable around him, but I still want to look my best.

That's why I made sure to wear a cute floral dress with a denim jacket and some cute flat shoes. High heels still aren't an option for my back and all of my articulations. High heels just aren't good for anyone, but they're so pretty.

I also applied a slight touch of makeup on my eyes and my lips and made sure to curl my hair like I usually do. I think that's the way they look their best.

I walked to Austin house since it was a beautiful day. I wish I could've gone to the beach or something. I do love to rehearse with Austin, but spending time at the beach with him would've been even more fun because it doesn't involve stress.

I knocked on the door and Austin answered immediately. It was like he was waiting on the other side of the door for me to knock.

« Is it me or do you look prettier every day? » I asked with a wide smile. I couldn't help blushing.

« Is it me or are you nicer every day? » I asked teasing.

« I guess we both improve every day. » He said and then he winked at me. Why is he so cute? Stupid cute. **(1)**

« Alright, are you ready to rehearse? » I asked nonchalantly.

« Yes, I've set up all the instruments downstairs so we won't bother my parents. » He said smiling.

« That's a great idea. Let's go then. » I said happily.

We walked downstairs and I was blown away by what I saw. I never entered this room before and it was amazing.

I thought Austin's room was amazing with all the instruments, but this is better.

The basement is filled with other instruments perfectly displayed on the walls and on some furniture. There are a lot of them, but the place still seems pretty big. In the back of the room, there's even a small stage and a microphone on a stand. I guess Austin made this so we could rehearse like we're actually in front of a crowd. There are posters of different musicians and singers everywhere in the room. This place is really epic.

« Pretty amazing, isn't it? » Austin asked while I looked at every single details of the room.

« Yeah… I'm speechless. » I said and that's true.

« My parents said I could do anything I wanted in the basement, so I made a little music studio. I can even practice dancing over there. » He said as he pointed an area where there was no furniture, a small dance floor and a big mirror.

« You dance? » I asked.

« I thought I told you that before. » He said confused. He then went to that area and did a couple of dance moves.

Wow. I never thought he'd actually be this good at dancing and music. He's so talented.

« You're a really good dancer Austin. You're really talented. » I said smiling.

« Thanks. » He said blushing. « Should we get to it? » He asked.

« To what? » I asked confused.

« To rehearsing. » He said while rising an eyebrows.

« Yeah right, yes we should. » I said a little too fast. Why am I so distracted? Oh yeah, because he's making me melt every time he smiles to me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We rehearse each and every song about three times, so that's about an hour of rehearsing. I feel really good about the duet I wrote. I think the students are really going to love it.

I really hope they like the songs we wrote. This will be the first time I actually have an audience and that people will hear what I created.

I think the songs turned out pretty good. I am proud of them, but I still fear what the other student in music class and the teacher are going to think.

This count as half my grade this semester, so I really hope we will do well.

« Okay, I think that's a wrap. » Austin said while rolling the wires that were connected to the microphones.

« I believe it is. » I said. « I still can't believe you have this little music studio to yourself. »

« I know, it's pretty amazing. » He said.

We stayed quiet for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

« I should get going. » I said. « I would love to stay, but I have to rest. »

« I know, I know. » He said while kissing my cheek between each word.

We made our way to the front door, so I could leave even if I didn't want to.

« Well, I'll see you tomorrow. » I said and then I reached for a hug. I am addicted to his embrace.

« See you tomorrow. » He whispered into my ear and then kissed it.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and opened the door.

« Don't forget to rest. Oh, and rest your voice. You should drink hot water with honey tomorrow morning and tonight. Don't go to sleep too late. Don't sleep in. Make sure to be in a good shape tomorrow. » Austin kept babbling. He's really thoughtful, but it was getting annoying.

« Don't worry Austin, I'll be fine. I kissed him one last time and finally left.

Do I have the best boyfriend or what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is it. The show starts in an hour. I know I'm ready for this. Austin and I rehearsed so many times and I know the songs by heart. I don't think anything can go wrong.

Oops. I hope I didn't jinx it.

Austin and I are going to be the fourth duo to perform. That gives me too much time to get anxious and too anticipate the worse.

I am in the music room and I am getting ready. Austin left a couple pf minutes ago to get something for his hair, but I don't remember what. He takes his hair way too seriously. He takes more care of it than I do, but that's what makes it so pretty.

I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. I wanted to apply a little more lipstick and make sure I have nothing in my teeth even though the last time I ate was four hours ago.

I was quietly walking to the bathroom thinking about the show when I encountered the last thing I wanted to see: Kira.

« So loser is going to perform songs she wrote. I can't imagine how bad they'll be. » She said using a sarcastic tone.

« What's your problem? » I asked.

« You. » She simply responded.

« What did I ever do to you? » I asked angry.

« You breathe the same air as me. » She said smirking.

« Right, so my existence annoys you? » I asked.

« Wow, you're not so oblivious. » She said.

« I was being sarcastic. » I said.

« And I was being honest. » She responded.

« Stop it. » I angrily said.

« What, little loser can't take it? » She asked mischievously.

« I am not a loser. » I said getting angry.

« That's right, I think you're more like a failure. » She said.

« Wanna know what I think? I think I accomplished way more things than you in my life; I visited many parts of the world, I won two gold medals at gymnastics nationals, I got the best boyfriend ever, I have amazing friends, I survived breaking my back, got it fixed and I can do gymnastics again. All you do is bully people and make out with random guys. In my book, that is being a failure. Life isn't about being better than people; it's about being comfortable with yourself and doing what you love. » I said without knowing what got into me. I felt like I hadn't said everything though. She looked speechless and looked like she wanted to kill me at the same time.

« Still wanna know what I think? I think you're not comfortable with who you are and you try to make people miserable to feel better, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't even work. That, ladies and gentlemen, is being a loser, a coward and a failure. » I almost yelled. I have no idea what got into me, but I just felt like it was enough and that she needed to hear that.

She looked at me with daggers in her eyes and just left.

One point for me. I'm not the one walking away this time. I turned around to go back to the music. I saw Austin with his mouth widely opened.

« Austin? Are you okay? » I asked concerned.

« Yes, I'm fine, are you? » he asked looking into my eyes.

« Yes, why? » I asked.

« Because you just stood up to Kira and made her really mad? You literally yelled at her. » He stated and asked at the same time.

« I know and that felt good. » I said smiling. Maybe I've been a little mean, but she deserved it.

« I'm so proud of you. Shy Ally is leaving and confident Ally is taking her place. » He said and he took me in his arms.

« We have to get on stage in fifteen minutes now. We have to go get ready. » He whispered in my ear.

We left the hallway and walked back to the music classroom. We chatted a little and prepared everything we needed for the show.

Austin will perform Heard It On The Radio first, then we'll perform Don't Look Down and then I'll perform Who I am.

We were now behind the curtains waiting for the announcer to say our name.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« And now, please welcome Austin Moon and Ally Dawson performing three original songs written by Ally herself. » The announcer said. Oh my god, I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Austin and I walked on stage and took our place. Austin adjusted the microphone while I took the guitar and made sure it was tuned. I'm going to play guitar while he sings and he'll play guitar while I sing the last song.

« Hello ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all having a good time so far. This song is about how fun summer vacation is. It is called Heard It On The Radio. » Austin said and I started to play the first chords of the song. Austin then started to sing.

 _What up?!  
Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk  
A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rockin' the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock  
What could be better  
Than a party and the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?  
Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's where we stop_

I looked into the room and saw people smiling and clapping along to the song. They actually like it. They're really into it. I can't believe people like a song I wrote.

 _Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio  
Board and a wet suit  
On the day we met  
You said, I think of you as catchin' a wave  
Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin it in the sun  
All day  
We only got time for each other  
And we only got time for the summer  
Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Takin'  
Makin' it go your way  
Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio_

By now people were singing along the chorus and they were still clapping. Performing on stage is an awesome feeling.

 _Okay,  
Listen to the story 'bout the party  
'Bout the glory, 'bout the summer that would raise the bar  
Anyone will tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far  
Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on  
Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song  
What!  
Oh, Heard it on the radio  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, Oh,  
Everybody now  
Heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Oh, oh, oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
Uh, Uh, Oh_

Austin finished singing and it was now time for us to sing the duet.

« Thank you. I hope you liked that song and now here's a duet my partner Ally wrote. » Austin said in the microphone.

« This song is about overcoming whatever keeps you from doing what you like in life and about how it's possible to stop being negative and look at the positive aspect of every details of your life. It's called don't look down. » I said in my microphone.

Austin started to play the guitar and started to sing.

 _[Austin:]_  
 _Yeah, whoa_

 _I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed_

It's time for me to start singing now. I can't believe I'm about to do that.

 _[Ally:]_  
 _Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back_

 _Yeah!_

Hey, I'm actually doing this.

 _[Both:]_ _  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

 _Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

 _[Austin:]_ _  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up_

 _[Ally:]_ _  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back_

 _[Both:]_ _  
No turning back_

 _[Ally:]_ _  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

Oh my god, performing is awesome. It gives me the rush of adrenaline I had when I was doing a routine in a competition. __

 _[Austin:]_ _  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

 _[Ally:]_ _  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself_

 _[Both:]_ _  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_ _[Ally:]_ _Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

 _Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_ _[Austin:]_ _Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!_

Austin and I looked into each other's eyes while we were singing the last line. That was awesome. We just stood there and smiled at each other. Then, people started clapping and we snapped out of it. I even heard somebody whisper that we looked cute together and that made me blush. I admit it, I blush way too much.

« Thank you. I can see you guys liked it. Now, I hope you like the next song my amazing partner is going to sing. » He said into the mic.

« This next song is really emotional for me even though it's upbeat. I've struggled a lot with the person I was in the last couple of months. I broke my back while competing at a huge gymnastics competition and it almost cost me life. I was embarrassed of what happened and lied to everyone about who I was. I didn't want them to know I failed, because that was the only thing I could see. I couldn't see what else there was to my life; I found a new passion, made new friends and started everything over. Some friends made me realize that my career wasn't all about my accident, but about everything I've accomplished like being the only gymnast to be the national champion two years in a row. If it wasn't for Austin, Trish, Dez, Mimmi and Lily, I wouldn't be the real me and actually be proud of who I am. » I said in the mic and people looked at me with sympathy. It might be because I have tears in my eyes.

« Don't be afraid of who you are; that's what makes you unique and awesome. You'll be pressured all your life to be something you're not, but you can get over those pressures. You'll be way happier with being yourself and not lying that pretending to be someone you hate. Being yourself is what makes you beautiful. Trust me, pretending to be somebody else isn't worth it and it'll only make people around you sad and mad when you'll show your true colors. Now, I hope you all enjoy this song. It's called Who I Am. » I said trying to keep the tears in my eyes from falling onto my cheeks.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Maybe I shouldn't have lied  
I was in over my head  
All the games that I played  
Just played me instead  
Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget  
I was too busy frettin', how dumb can I get_

 _Oh oh oh, so busted  
Oh oh oh, I messed it up, up, up  
Gonna tell you what, what, what_

 _Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me)  
I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _The magic wand is dead and gone  
I don't wanna play pretend  
You'll never see that wannabe  
I'm back to myself again  
You best believe me, I swear I'm over it  
Ha, the kid is back (where the party at?)  
The night ain't over yet_

 _Oh oh oh, no stressin'  
Oh oh oh, I'm fessin' up, up, up  
Gonna tell you what, what, what (come on)_

 _Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me)  
I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am_

 _Maybe I'm only human  
So what's so wrong with that?  
When I don't know what I'm doing  
Gotta cut myself some slack  
'Cause I'm a work in progess  
And there's no turning back  
There's no turning back  
'Cause I got it like, got it like  
Got it like that_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh  
You know I got it like that  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah that's right, you know  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Sing it_

 _Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am  
I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am_

 _Everybody now  
Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am  
I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am_

All I thought about while I was performing this song was what I've been through since I broke my back. I believe Trish now when she said everything happens for a reason. I discovered so many things and was taught so many lessons. I think this whole just makes me a better person.

I thanked the audience and Austin and I walked backstage.

« Oh my god Ally, that speech was amazing. I felt like it was really coming from the heart. » Austin said in awed.

« Thank you. » Was all I could say for the moment.

« You really were amazing up there. » He said to me. I blushed, again.

« Aww thank you. You were pretty amazing too. You looked really comfortable up there. » I said looking in his beautiful hazel eyes.

« Thanks. Hey… Hum… There's something I've wanted to tell you… » He hesitantly said.

« Are you okay? » I asked concerned, because he didn't look like his confident said. Is it something bad? Is he breaking up with me? Oh no…

« I'm fine. I just never told anyone this before. » He said still looking hesitant.

« What is it? » I asked impatiently.

« I…I… » He said.

« Come on Austin, you can talk to me. You know I'm there for you. » I said to try and reassure him.

« I love you Alls. » He spilled and I froze. Did he just say he loves me? Like, for real? He loves me. I can't believe. I think he didn't like my reaction, because he quickly started babbling.

« You know, you don't have to feel the same and I might've said that too early in our relationship, but I- »

I cut him off by kissing him. I can't believe he's actually in love with me.

We pulled apart, but I stayed glued to his body. I feel so comfortable there.

« I love you too. » I whispered in his ear and I saw a huge smile forming on his face.

This is definitely one of the best days of my life.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break It, Heard It On The Radio, Don't Look Down and Who I am.**

 **(1) I just love when Chad says this in Sonny With A Chance**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and I can't believe I already wrote 19 chapters and over forty thousand words. Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. It is really appreciated. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I am really busy right now so I can only update once or twice on the weekend.**

 **Did you guys purchase Sometime Last Night? It is so amazing. If you haven't I really suggest you do. I think** _ **Did You Have Your Fun?**_ **is one of my favorite songs on the records. What's yours?**


	20. Training and Trouble

**Chapter 20  
Training and Trouble**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm woke me up at precisely seven o'clock.

Today's Thursday.

Today's the day.

I'm not going to school.

I'm going back to the gym.

I'm so nervous.

What if I can't do what I was capable of?

I pushed those thoughts away and got up. I have a long day ahead of me and I have to be ready. I'm not going to school, but I have to meet my physiotherapist before going to the gym so he'll explain what I can and cannot do.

Once that's done, my mom is going to drive me to Miami's gymnastics club or should I say my second home.

I can't wait to see all of my friends from the gym and my coach. I talked to him twice since I injured my back.

My appointment is at Ten o'clock and I go back to the gym at two o'clock, so I have time to prepare.

I just realized that I put all of my gymnastics stuff in the back of my wardrobe and I never took them out. I guess I know what I'm going to do this morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've been reorganizing my gymnastics stuff for an hour now. I can't believe I have so many things. I have trophies, medals, leotards, gym shorts, scrungies, tiger paws and grips. I put everything back to where it belonged before I broke my back.

I chose the leotard I am going to wear while training today; it is orange and pink and is kind of glossy. There's a sparkling silver line between the two colors. I also chose the matching scrungie like every gymnast does. I tied my hair in a very tight bun, so it won't bother me throughout the whole practice. I put on a t-shirt and some short shorts. I didn't apply any makeup, because it'd smudge anyway when I'll be training.

I still have an hour to kill before leaving. I don't know what to do.

That's when I heard the doorbell. _Ding Dong_

I walked downstairs and reached for the front door. I opened it and I saw Austin.

« Hey Ally. » He said smiling.

« Hey Austin, not to be mean, but aren't you supposed to be in class? » I asked.

« Yeah, but I thought I'd come and see you before you leave for practice. » He said.

« Aww, that's sweet of you. Come in. » I said as I pointed to the living room.

We made our way there and sat down on the couch.

« So, how are you feeling? » Austin asked me.

« I am so excited! » I enthusiastically said.

« And…? » He said.

« What? » I said.

« I can see something is bothering you. I know you too well. » he said.

« Fine, I might be a little nervous. » I told the truth.

« Why are you nervous? » He asked concerned.

« What if I can't do what I was capable of? What if I can't do elite gymnastics anymore? Nobody said I'll be able to. They just said I could do gymnastics again. » I said looking down.

« Hey Ally, don't look down. » He said and winked at the same time. This made me chuckle.

« I should take my own advice, shouldn't I? » I asked.

« Definitely. I know you're going to be great. Don't get your hopes up though. You haven't done gymnastics in a couple of months. It is only normal that you won't be able to do all the incredible things you could do before. » Austin said and I knew he was right.

« Thanks Austin, you always know what to say. » I said grinning.

« I'm pretty amazing, I know. » He said.

« Your only flaw is that your ego is too big. » I responded and he frowned. He laughed not long after though.

« So, when are you going to the gym? » Austin asked.

« At two o'clock, but I have an appointment with my physiotherapist in forty-five minutes. » I responded.

« Do you want me to go with you? » He sweetly asked.

« That's really nice of you, but my mom is coming with me and you have to go back to school. » I said and I saw a dash of disappointment in his eyes.

« I guess you're right. » He said. « I better get going then if you don't want to miss your appointment. »

« Okay, I'll see you later then? » I asked.

« Sure. » He said and he kissed my cheek.

We walked back to the front door and said our goodbyes.

« Hey, I believe in you and don't forget: don't look down. » He said smiling.

« Thanks Austin. I love you. » I said and he smiled.

« I love you too. » He whispered.

Then, he left the house and my mom and I left for my appointment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've been in my physiotherapist's office for half an hour now. I feel like he keeps repeating the same things though: don't push yourself too hard, don't do something you're not sure you can do, be gentle with your back, no tumbling for today, etc.

I think I understand what I can't do. Basically, I can only do level 1 and 2 gymnastics which is much of a challenge and even boring.

« I spoke with your coach and he said you'll only work on mats and trampolines today so your back won't receive big impacts. » He said.

« Okay, that's fine. » I responded.

I'm actually kind of disappointed. I really wanted to try some tumbling today.

My physiotherapist spoke for another fifteen minutes and he kept repeating himself. He was done after that, so I could leave.

It's now eleven o'clock. I have three hours before going back to the gym.

Mom took me home so we could eat lunch and then talk about my comeback for an hour. I didn't do anything else. I had nothing to do except getting mentally prepared for my comeback and not being able to do elite tricks today.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's now one fifteen. There's forty-five minutes left before I go back to the gym. That means we leave in fifteen minutes.

I took my gym bag and brought it downstairs. I'm ready to do this. I sat down on the living room couch and took my phone. I had a text from Austin.

 _Whatever happens, I still believe in you._

He's so sweet.

 __ _Thanks Austin. That means a lot._

I put my phone back into my bag and made my way to the front door. My mom was calling me and that meant we had to leave.

I'm so excited.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We arrived at the gym at one forty-five. We're a little early, but mom said she wanted to talk to my coach. His name is Coach Chow. He coached the Chinese Olympics team in 1996. You can say he's really talented and well-known.

As I got out of the car, I saw a pair of hazel eyes waiting for me at the entrance of the gym. I ran towards him.

« What are you doing here? » I asked surprised.

« You thought I'd let you go without saying good luck? » He asked amused.

« Well, thanks for coming Austin. That's sweet of you. » I responded.

I leaned forward to kiss him and he did the same. We pulled apart, but stayed forehead against forehead. I love it when he does that.

« Wanna come to my house when you're done with gymnastics? » Austin asked.

« Sure I'd love too. I have to go now. » I said to him.

« I love you. » He said.

« I love you too. » I said and I kissed his cheek.

When I turned around I saw Coach Chow. I couldn't understand his facial expression. He looked happy to see me, but also mad, sad and confused.

I'm truly confused now.

« Ally. I'm so happy to see you back here. » He said. « The gym isn't the same without you. »

« Thanks coach, I'm flattered. I really missed the gym too. I can't wait to see everybody. » I enthusiastically said.

« Let's go inside then. » Coach said.

As I opened the door, I saw no one.

I know this is just the lobby of the gym club, but it's still suspicious.

I opened the door that leads in the gym and everything was dark. The lights were shut and no one was training. This is really suspicious.

I stepped on the gymnastics floor and headed for the locker area to put my gym bag. When I reached the center of the floor, the lights were opened and I heard people yelling « Surprise! ».

I was indeed surprised.

« Oh my god, what's all this? » I asked to everyone who was there.

Then, I saw Mimmi and Lily make their way to me.

« We wanted to do something special for your comeback, so we decided to throw you a small surprise party. We have half an hour to celebrate before we have to go back to training. » Lily said.

« Thank you so much guys. I missed all of you so much. » I said with tears in my eyes.

We danced with the lights close for half an hour. I spoke to all of my old team mates. I missed them so much. They're so amazing. Now it's time to go back to training.

« So, Coach, my physiotherapist told me I could only practice level one and level two gymnastics. » I stated and asked at the same time.

« That's true. I want you to work on the basics today. I want to see you practice cartwheels, handstands, roundoffs on the trampoline, pull-over on bars, walking on the beam and other stuff. I don't want you to hurt yourself on your first day back, so you'll have to go slowly. » He responded.

« Okay Coach. Thank you Coach. » I said.

I respected what he said and started to work on handstands. I haven't done one in three months. I felt good to be upside down again. I'm not as stable as I was before, but I think that's a good and I'm already getting better.

I worked on every event except the vault. The impact of vault is too big for my back right now. Coach doesn't want me to get hurt again, so he's really careful.

I practiced basic thing on floor like cartwheels, handstands, roundoffs, front walkover, back walkover, different jumps, etc. I then tried to connect some of those elements. It wasn't too bad. It felt good even though that's beginner's stuff.

I practiced jumps, handstands, cartwheels, walkovers, different kind of walks on the balance beam.

I practices pull-overs, casts and swings on bars. Coach said I couldn't do more.

I did a lot of conditioning, so I'll gain the muscles I lost. That way, it'll be easier for me to do some elements. Especially the ones that need lots of power or that are really slow and need you to be in total control.

Practice was finally over and I could go back home and then see Austin. I can't wait to talk to him about practice.

« Ally. » Coach said.

« Yes Coach? » I asked.

« I want to talk to you in my office. » He said.

« Okay. » I responded. Am I in trouble? What did I do? Oh, I guess he wants to know about how I feel after my first practice.

I walked to his office and sat down on a chair.

« So, what do you want to talk about? » I asked nonchalantly.

« I wanna know how you feel about your gymnastics now. » He simply said. I'm relieved. I feared it was going to be something bad.

« We'll I'm a little bummed I couldn't do harder tricks, but I understand why I can't. My body does feel a bit different. I think I grew up a bit in those three months. » I said.

« That is totally normal and I know you'll have to readjust the way you do gymnastics, because you are indeed taller. » He said. « I'm happy you think everything is going great. »

« I do feel like it's possible for me to gain all of my tricks back. » I responded smiling.

« I know you're capable of that, but you need to be focused. » He said.

« I know, focusing is my thing, don't worry. » I said.¸

« I am worried though. » He said.

« What about? » I asked concerned.

« I couldn't help, but noticed the guy you were with before entering the gym. » He said. Wait, what's wrong with that?

« Yes, that's my boyfriend Austin. » I simply said.

« That's the thing, the comity decided to add a new rule two months ago for the elite gymnasts and the same rule now applies for the national team. » He said.

« What's that rule? » I asked fearing of what was coming.

« Elite gymnasts are no longer allowed to have boyfriends. If they're caught lying, they are off the team or expelled from the gym.

« What? » I asked confused.

« Don't you think this is like controlling their personal life? » I asked mad.

« You have to do everything to be focused. » He said.

« That means I can't see Austin anymore, doesn't it? » I asked and now I was furious.

« That's right. If you want to be taken seriously, you have to do everything in your power to improve your gymnastics. » He said.

« You're telling me I have to break up with Austin to actually be able to be an elite gymnast again? That's ridiculous. » I said looking straight into his eyes.

« It's your choice. » He said.

« No it's not, it's yours. You're forcing to choose something that won't make me happy either way. » I snapped.

« Just think about it. » He said.

« You want me to think about throwing away my gymnastics career or breaking up with my boyfriend. That's inhuman. » I said and I stormed out of his office. I was so pissed right now.

I walked back home crying.

I can't believe this.

I feel like punching something.

I have to break up with the love of my life.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, the reviews, favorites and follows. Peace out :)**

 **PS: I started writing a new story if you're interested. It's called Secret Identity. Don't worry, I'll still finish writing There Is Always Sun After The Rain.**

 **Here's the summary:** **Austin was tired of living the same boring merman life. He wanted more. He wanted to know what land was all about and he wanted to meet humans his age. Follow Austin as he tries to learn how to live on land while keeping his secret identity hidden from the public and falls in love with a human girl: the most forbidden thing a merman could do.**


	21. Messy Life and Messy Relationship

**I have one thing to say: I loved writing this chapter, but you guys will probably hate reading it.**

 **Chapter 21  
Messy Life and Messy Relationship**

I still can't believe what just happened.

This can't be happening.

I don't want to lose Austin.

I don't want to lose my chance to go to the Olympics either.

Why does life hate me so much?

I thought everything was getting better, that I got through the hardest part of my life. I guess not. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I wish I could undo it.

I want a normal life without complications. Is that too much to ask?

I've been home for an hour now. When I got home, I entered without even acknowledging my parents and walked straight to my room. I didn't feel like explaining what just happened to them.

My parents keep knocking on my door hoping I would open it. They knock every five minutes and it's getting annoying.

Knock knock knock

« Ally, please open the door. » My mom said.

« No. » I said between sobs.

« Ally, we just want to talk to you. » My dad said.

« I don't want to talk. » I responded harshly.

Then, I heard them walk away. I was finally alone again.

I heard my phone buzz.

 _Hey, where r u? I thought you were coming to my house?_

Seeing that text made me cry even more. How can I tell Austin I have to break up with him? He'll be devastated and so would I.

I didn't answer his text. It hurts too much.

I can't believe I am doing this.

Then, I heard noises and whispers coming from the hallway that leads to my room. I heard words like « won't talk to us », « talk to her » and « please ».

Oh my god, did my parents call Austin? I don't want to talk to him for now. Please don't be Austin.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

« Ally, it's Trish, open up. » Trish said. I'm surprised she's here. I guess my parents called her.

I got up from my bed and walked to the door. I opened it for Trish to get in, but I closed it as soon as she entered.

« What happened to you? You're a mess. » Trish said looking at me horrified.

« Life happened. » I responded putting my head in my pillows. I started to cry again.

« Seriously Ally, what happened to you? » She asked in concern.

« Comity… New rule… No boyfriends… Expelled… » I said in my pillows between sobs.

« What? » She asked clearly not understanding what I just said.

« The comity added a new rule: elite gymnasts aren't allowed to have boyfriends anymore and they're off the team if they don't respect that rule. » I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

« No way! That's the stupidest rule ever. » She angrily said.

« I know. That's why I'm upset. » I responded.

« You don't know what to do, right? » She asked reading me like a book.

« Exactly. I don't want to lose Austin, but I want to make the national team. » I responded truthfully.

Trish looked at me like I was a kick puppy and for the first time in my life, I felt like one. I felt like everything was falling apart, again.

« You know what I think you should do? » She asked looking in my eyes. « I think you should break up with Austin. »

« What? » I asked surprised.

« Think about it. You can still be friend with him and date him after the Olympics. If you quit gymnastics, you'll never be able to go to the Olympics. » She said and maybe she's right.

« I guess you're right. » I said tears forming in my eyes again.

« So, how are you going to do it? » She asked.

« I don't know. I don't want to lose him. What if he thinks I chose gymnastics over him and doesn't want to have anything to do with me again after I break up with him? » I said crying. Why? Just why?

« Ally, Austin will understand what you're going through. I know he will. » She said to reassure me.

« Thanks Trish. » I said.

We talked for about an hour before she left. She tried to make me smile, but I'm not in the mood for that. I don't know what to do. I wish I could have both. That would make me the happiest girl on Earth.

I still have a lot of thinking to do.

 _Bzz._

I heard my phone buzzing again.

 _You ok? I'm worried._

It was obviously a text from Austin since I didn't answer any of his other texts. I know he's worried.

Before I knew it, I sent a text I regretted instantly.

 _Meet me at 11:00 at my house tomorrow. We need to talk._

Tears formed in my eyes. I guess this is it. I guess I'm going to break up with him.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Trish.

 _Hello?_

Hey Trish.

 _Oh hey Ally._

I just texted him to tell him we need to talk.

 _You're going to break up with him?_

I guess so.

 _I think you're doing the right thing._

I hope so. What should I tell him?

 _The truth. The plain old truth. Lying or not telling why would only make matters worse._

I guess you are right.

 _Of course I'm right, I'm always right._

I chuckled.

 _Call me as soon as you tell him._

I promise I will. Thanks Trish.

 _Anytime. Well, talk to you later._

Bye.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up an hour ago and by woke up I mean got off my bed. I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't stop thinking about the reactions Austin might have. I know he's a sweet guy and I'm sure he'll understand. I am so nervous about my meeting with Austin. I hope he won't think of this whole situation the wrong way.

I went in the bathroom and started getting ready. I chose cute clothes that aren't too flashy or too sloppy. It doesn't look like I'm trying too much or have something to be forgiven for.

I chose some simple skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. I added some accessories and I put on some light makeup. I look like a normal person on a normal day.

I really wish this day will end up normal.

I made my way downstairs and then to the kitchen to get breakfast.

There's just one problem: I wasn't hungry. I was too nervous to think about eating.

I guess I'll just skip breakfast then.

It's now ten o'clock. Austin will arrive in an hour.

I want to feel like everything will be alright, but I don't. I feel like everything will fall apart even more if that's possible.

I'm ready now. All I have to do is waiting for him to arrive. I really really really hope he'll understand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He exited the house in a really fast motion and he slammed the door. This is not good. This is it. I've lost him. I thought he would understand, but he didn't and it wasn't pretty. Here's what happened.

 _Knock. Knock._

 _I heard two knocks on the door and I knew it was Austin. I opened it and he looked worried._

 _« Hey Ally. Is everything okay? » He asked concerned right after kissing my cheek._

 _« No, nothing's okay. That's why we needed to talk. » I said looking away from his eyes._

 _« Come on, it can't be that bad. » He said to reassure me._

 _« Yes it is and I don't know how you'll react. » I said._

 _« Tell me then. » He said._

 _« You know I went back to the gym yesterday. » I said._

 _« Of course, I escorted you there. » He said smiling._

 _« It seems like the national comity added a new rule for the elite gymnasts. » I said knowing what was coming._

 _« I'm with you so far. » He responded._

 _« The new rule is that elite gymnast aren't allowed to have boyfriends. » I said knowing I would cry._

 _« And? » He asked confused._

 _« Austin, if I want to be on the national team, I am going to be an elite gymnast. » I said._

 _« Oh, wait, so you're telling me you won't be able to make the team? » He asked in denial._

 _« Not exactly… » I said knowing I didn't want to say what I had to say._

 _« I have the choice of quitting gymnastics to be with you or break up with you and still do gymnastics and have you in my life. » I said to make my choice seem more logical._

 _« So, what are you gonna do? » He asked._

 _«I still want you in my life- » Austin cut me._

 _« I can't believe you would choose me over gymnastics. » He said grinning. I looked down._

 _« Not exactly… » I said._

 _« What? » He asked surprised and mad at the same time._

 _« I still want you in my life, but I still want to do gymnastics. » I said._

 _« You're breaking up with me? » He said tears forming in his eyes._

 _« I'm sorry Austin. » I whispered._

 _« No, I'm sorry I wasted my time on our relationship. I'm sorry I tried to make you feel better. I'm sorry I helped you be more confident. » He almost yelled. « I'm sorry I'm an obstacle to your gymnastics career. »_

 _« Austin, think of the bigger picture. If we continue dating and I get caught, I'm off the team and expelled from my gym. You don't really want that do you? » I asked mad. « Besides, if we stay friends, we could still date after the Olympics. »_

 _« That's two years away. Do you really think I'd wait that long. I have a life too you know. I won't waste my time on someone who treats me like this. I'm starting to question our whole relationship. » He said on a harsh tone._

 _« Austin… » I began and cried at the same time. « You know I love you and that I'd never do that on purpose. » I said to try and reassure him._

 _« If you loved me, you wouldn't choose gymnastics over me. » He said to try to get to me._

 _« If you loved me, you would understand this is our best option to save our relationship and still let me have my dreams. » I said definitely mad._

 _« After everything I've done for you, you thank me by breaking up with me? This isn't really nice Ally. » He said with daggers in his eyes._

 _« You know what's not nice? You not trying to understand me, not trying to understand gymnastics is my life and I dreamed of going to the Olympics. You know what's not nice? You not supporting when you were supposed to be here for me. You saying you'd never let me go and letting me go right now. » I responded almost yelling. « I thought you had more respect for me than that. »_

 _He was speechless. He opened the door and said the three words I never wanted to hear._

 _« In case you didn't understand, we're over. » He hissed and then he left my house._

I collapsed on the floor and started crying really loud. I can't believe this is happening.

I thought he would understand.

I thought he loved me.

I heard my phone buzz and it was a text from Trish.

 _How did it go?_

Awful.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Austin P.O.V.

I can't believe Ally is doing this to me. After everything I've done for her, she breaks up with me. I thought she loved me. I guess I was a bit harsh, but it had to be said. The truth comes out when I'm mad.

I know gymnastics is an important part of her life, but I never thought she'd let me go for it.

I thought I was more important than that to her.

I thought I was her life now and she was mine.

I'm so mad at her.

I'm so mad at the stupid national comity.

I feel like gymnastics is now ruining my life as well as Ally's.

We were supposed to live happily ever after, not break up.

I am currently lying on my bed crying my heart out. I can't believe I lost the most important person in my life. I can't believe it's over. She'd probably never talk to me again.

And I don't feel like speaking to her sometime soon.

She was mean to me and it's time for me to be mean to her.

I'm so mad and sad at the same time.

But most importantly, I'm so confused.

A part of me still wants to love her, but another part wants me to hate her.

 **P.S.: It had to be done, but I promise things will get better.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally and Make it or Break it.**

 **I love reading what you guys have to say about this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **And thanks for reading, following and favoriting. Peace out :)**


	22. Date and Disasters

**Author's note:** ** _I'm so sorry I made you guys wait three weeks for the next update especially since the last chapter was so sad. I'm super busy with work and I couldn't find time to write. I hope you're not mad at me and that you'll enjoy this chapter._**

 **Chapter 22  
Date and Disasters**

I still have trouble understanding why Austin reacted that way. It's not him at all; he's usually sweet and caring, not selfish and mean.

What he said to me really hurt.

He was my first real boyfriend and I ruined it.

I feel like my destiny is to be unhappy.

Trish came to my house last night after the break up and she made me feel a bit better.

She was as confused as I am about Austin's behavior. She met Austin way before I did and she said he never acted that way.

She said he never had a girlfriend before, but hung out with a couple of girls and they never drove him that mad and that selfish.

He's usually a really selfless person, but he acted like the opposite of his personality.

Trish said he needs time to cool down and realize the harm he actually had done.

I really hope she's right, because I still want him in my life even if he's just a friend.

Back to normal time now.

We have school today and I am positive I'll see Austin at some point. We have a couple of classes together and his locker is relatively close to mine.

I'm a sure I'll pass by him at some point.

I'm also positive things will be awkward and that's what I don't really want. I just want my old Austin back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up this morning a little anxious about today. Actually, I didn't really sleep; maybe two hours, but that's it.

I can't stop thinking about how Austin is going to act at school.

Well, that can't stop me from going to school though.

I made myself breakfast and watched TV while eating it. I really needed to get my mind off things.

Once I was done, I ran back to my room to dress up and put light makeup on.

A part of me was telling me to look as good as I can, so Austin will notice and then talk to me.

Another part of me was just telling me to dress like I usually do and not to try too much.

And that's what I did, I dressed up like I normally do, because I don't want people at school thinking I'm doing to get attention.

Once I was done getting ready, I walked to Trish's house to meet her so we could walk to school together.

We talked about my gymnastics, homework and we decided to go to the movies together this weekend. We didn't talk about Austin and I am totally okay with that. I need to try and forget about what happened, especially since he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

Once we reached school, we walked straight to our lockers and then to class. I didn't see Austin.

In a way, I really wanted to see him, but I wanted to avoid him too. I'm so confused right now.

Austin wasn't in my first class, so I didn't see him. He's not in my second class too, so I might only see him at lunch and then in music class.

I couldn't concentrate in those classes though. I really need to see and to talk to Austin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was finally lunch time and I saw the last person on Earth I wanted to see: Kira.

« Aw, poor little Dawson doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. » She said faking crying.

« That, is not your business. » I responded on a harsh tone.

« It is actually. I want to make sure my date ex-girlfriend doesn't ruin our relationship. » She said.

« Your date? » I asked confused.

« Yes, Austin asked me out on a date this morning. We're going out tonight. » She mischievously said. My heart stopped beating for a second.

We broke up two days ago and he's already going out on a date with my worst enemy?

I guess he never really liked me if he's going on a date with Kira.

« Aw, little Ally Dawson is sad her ex found someone way better than her? » She asked to annoy me and destroy my self-confidence. She's doing a good job at that though.

« Beat it Kira. » Trish said looking in her eyes.

« Aw, you found yourself a protector. I better get going. I said everything I had to say. » She said. She then turned around and left us.

Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I can't believe this is happening.

« Ally, are you okay? » Trish asked obviously seeing my tears.

« Do I look okay? » I asked a bit mad.

« Come on; let's go get some fresh air. » She said and she proceeded to grab me and bring me outside.

We reached the exit in a matter of seconds. When it comes to boy problems, Trish is always the first one to help and to know what makes you feel better.

We sat on the farthest bench in the schoolyard so we could have a bit of privacy; so I could cry without people noticing.

I cried for about fifteen minutes before actually being able to form a sentence that is understandable.

« Are you ready to talk? » Trish asked me.

« I guess. I just can't believe he would do that to me. I really thought we had something special. » I responded while my heart keeps breaking a little more.

« You guys do have something special. If you ask me, I think Kira made this up to make you suffer. » Trish responded to reassure me.

« I don't know. The night we broke up, he seemed pretty mad, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did this. » I responded in all honesty. « I just thought he had more respect for me than that. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Austin P.O.V.**

Yes, it is true; I am going out with Kira tonight. I thought it would get my mind off things, off what happened with Ally.

I'm not going out with her, because I like her. I'm going out with her, because she kept bugging me until I said yes.

We are just going to get dinner and I am not planning on going on another date with her.

Also, deep down, that's a way for me to get back at Ally.

I know, I sound like a total jerk and I guess I am.

I just can't stand the idea of her choosing something over me.

I need to make her feel what she made me feel.

« Austin? » I heard someone say.

« Oh, hey Dez. » I said.

« Are you okay? You were staring into space. » Dez said looking at me suspicious.

« Yeah, I'm fine. » I responded.

« What did you do? » He asked looking really suspicious.

« What? » I asked. I don't want to tell him about the date. He would probable kill me.

« Don't play innocent with me. I heard whispers this morning. » He said trying to make a point.

« Whispers are whispers. » I said cockily.

« I heard Kira talked to Ally this morning and now Ally's with Trish crying her heart out. » He said. « Anything you want to confess? » He asked suspicious.

« No. » I said.

« Austin, I know you're going on a date with Kira tonight and I'm pretty Kira was really happy to announce that to Ally. » Dez said.

« She was going to find out sooner or later. » I said.

« Austin, why are you doing this? » Dez asked now looking concerned.

« This. » He said.

« I don't know what you mean. » I responded.

« Yes, you do. You were the most caring guy ever and every girl was drooling over you because of that. But now, you're acting like a jerk and an asshole. » Dez said in all honesty. « You could've stayed friend with Ally, but you decided to reject her and to act like a jerk. »

I was a bit shocked by his words. Am I really being a jerk? Did I really change for the worst?

« I don't want to date someone who would choose something else over me. » I said making myself clear.

« That's what you think? » He asked. « Let me tell you a story then. »

I just looked at him confused.

« Remember that dream of yours of becoming a popstar? » He asked.

« How can I forget since it's my dream. » I responded not really understanding where he is going with this.

« Let's say you were given the opportunity to go on tour and you were dating a girl you loved. » He said. « Your manager tells you you can't bring her with you, because teenage girls love you and they don't want you to have a girlfriend. »

« Can you skip to the point? » I asked annoyed.

« Let's say you weren't allowed to have a girlfriend, but you didn't want to let her go. What would you do? Oh, and if you were caught with her, the whole tour was cancelled. » Dez said.

« Do you really have to ask me? Going on tour and being a popstar is my dream. I would stop at nothing to reach it even if it means breaking up with that girl. » I said in all honesty. « I'd still want her as a friend though and maybe I could date her after the tour. » I responded.

« Would you like her to support you even though you broke up with her? » Dez asked.

« Of course. She'd still have a really important role in my life. » I responded. « Dez, where are you going with this? » I asked confused.

« Really Austin? You're that oblivious. » Dez said sarcastically.

« What? » He just gave me look that meant « think about it ».

After a couple of seconds, it hit me.

« Wait. This is my exact situation right now with Ally, but I decided to hurt her instead of supporting her so she could reach her dreams. » I said shocked.

Dez just looked at me happy I figured it out.

« What are you gonna do now? » Dez asked.

« I'm going to talk to Ally. » I said optimistic.

Dez smiled as I walked away to find Ally.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was walking in the schoolyard when I finally spotted her with Trish.

She was in Trish's embrace and probably crying.

I can't believe I did that to her.

I'm such an idiot.

They couldn't see me coming the way they were sitting, so I decided to make my presence known by saying a small hello.

They turned around, but Ally looked down like she didn't want to look at me. Trish looked at me with daggers in her eyes and I can't blame her.

« Oh look Ally, the asshole is here. » Trish said and I'm pretty sure she was holding herself back, because she would already be hitting me.

« Ally, can we talk? » I asked as sweet as possible ignoring Trish's remark.

She didn't answer. I should've guessed she wouldn't want to talk to me after learning about the date I cancelled by text walking here. Let's just say Kira wasn't happy about it, but I really don't care.

« Listen to me then. » I said. « I was the biggest jerk ever and I know that now. I felt like pushing you away was the best way for me not to be heart broken, because I am crazy in love with you. I know I should never have acted the way I did. I know you need me to support you and I want to do that. Just give me the chance to do it. I want us to be best friends. I wish we could be lovers again, but I know we can't and I accepted that. I want to be there for you at your first competition and when you go to the Olympics. I want to help you anyway I can. I want to cheer you on in the crowd at nationals. I want us to be like we were before. I want you back. I know I said some pretty mean stuff and I was a total jerk. I never should've acted like that and I really am sorry. Just please, forgive me. » I said and I could see tears flowing on her face.

She whispered something to Trish and stood up.

« I don't know Austin. » She said and she walked away.

Ouch.

« Ally, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. » I said hoping she would hear me.

She just looked down and walked away faster.

What have I done? She doesn't even want to talk to me.

Stupid.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally or Make it or Break it.**

 **Again, I really am sorry for not updating in so long and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll do my best to update again soon.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me**


	23. Friends and Forgiveness

**Chapter 23  
Friends and Forgiveness**

Austin's words still echoed in my mind: _I still love you. I never stopped loving you._

I know he was sincere, but my mind doesn't want to forgive him. He hurt me so much he doesn't realize how.

Forgiving him won't be easy, especially since he agreed to go on a date with Kira. Why would he go on a date with her if he still loves me? Is it a way to get back at me even though I did nothing wrong? I only did what would save our relationship, but it didn't work anyway.

I wish I understood how a boy's mind works. Austin's behavior confuses me so much.

I can't stop thinking about what he said and it started to affect my gymnastics.

I'm actually at the gym right now, but I am on a break.

Training hasn't been good today. I kept falling on basic elements like a back tuck or a simple turn on beam.

It seems like I can't concentrate. Actually, it doesn't seem: I can't concentrate.

That's why I'm on a break right now.

Coach said I should get some fresh air and it does help me a little. Well, a little.

Well, time for me to get back.

I entered the building and headed for the gym when someone blocked my way.

It was my coach.

« Ally, we need to talk. » He said to me.

« Something wrong? » I asked nonchalantly.

« You tell me. Let's go to my office. » He said and it made me anxious. What could he possibly want to tell me?

We walked to his office in complete silence. No words were spoken and it made me shiver. What could possibly be wrong?

« So, I couldn't help but notice the mistakes you've made in training today. » He said in a serious tone.

« I know coach, I'm doing my best. » I responded to reassure him, but I know it didn't work.

« Is there something I should know? » He asked.

« No. » I said. I don't know how, but he knew I was lying. He just looked at me with those eyes that meant _I know something is going on._

« Actually yes, I just broke up with Austin and he didn't take it well. He's being a real jerk. » I responded. You might think I'm giving him too much details, but he's like my second dad and I am totally comfortable with discussing this with him.

« I'm sorry to hear that, but you did the right thing Ally. » He said. « I know it's hard, but it's for the best. »

« I'm not sure about that. I can't stop thinking about him and this whole situation. Sometime I wonder if breaking up with him was worth it. » I truthfully said. Coach somehow looked disappointed.

« Listen Ally, I might be able to contact the national comity and make them look at your new routines, but for that, you need to be fully focused. » He said in a stern voice.

« You can do that? Really? That would be so cool. I really wish I could be a part of the national team again. » I cheerily said.

« I knew you'd say that, but to be focused on that goal, you need to make peace with Austin. » He said.

« Easier said than done. » I responded sarcastically.

« You know Ally, I never said you couldn't have him in your life, I just said that a boyfriend would only distract you. I think having him as a friend would help you get through all of this. » He said.

« I know, that's exactly what I told him, but he didn't listen. » I sadly said while looking down.

« Give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around. » Coach said.

He already did, but I don't feel like talking about this to him. I didn't even talk to Trish about what I'd do about what he said.

« I hope so. » I said.

There was a pause and then coach spoke up again.

« You're dismissed for the day. Go sort everything out. » He said and then he winked.

« Thank you. » I said as I left his office and went to gather all of my things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've been home for twenty minutes now and my parents aren't there. I called them to tell them I'd be home early and that Trish would come over.

Knock knock. I guest Trish is here.

I opened the door to my small Latina best friend.

« So, why did you want me to come over? » She asked.

« I don't know what to do about Austin. » I truthfully said.

« Obviously. » Was all she said.

« What do you think I should do? » I asked.

« I think you should talk to him. » She said.

« I should? » I asked surprised.

« Yes, I know he was a total jerk, but I also know you can't live without each other anymore. » She responded.

« I guess. » I answered.

« Something else? » She said raising an eyebrow.

« Yeah, well, this whole situation started affecting my gymnastics. I fell on almost every element today. » I said.

« Another reason to talk to him. » She said.

« You really think I should forgive him? » I asked.

« Not right away… But you guys need to work it out. » She responded

« I guess you're right. » I said.

« Call him. » She said to me.

« Now? » I asked confused.

« Yes now. » She seriously said.

I took my phone out of my pocket and started dialing his number when I realized I had a voice mail.

« Hey Trish, I have a voicemail from Austin. » I said.

« Play it I wanna hear it too. » She said.

I pushed a few buttons and we were now hearing Austin's voice.

 _Ally, hey, it's me. I know you might not want to talk to me. I know I've been a huge jerk and a total asshole, but I would love for you to let me explain. I understand now why I acted this way and I also understand that what you did was the best for us... Please give me a chance to explain… I was sincere about what I told you yesterday... Please forgive me…_

We heard the click and the voicemail was over. I almost feel like he was starting to cry at the end.

I didn't even look at Trish and started dialing Austin's number.

« Hey Austin, it's Ally. » I said in the phone.

« … »

« We definitely need to talk. » I said.

« … »

« Meet me at my house as soon as you can. » I said to him.

« … »

« See you then. » I said as I hung up.

Trish just looked at me and her stare meant she wanted to know everything. As always.

« He just said he'll come over and that he's happy I decided to listen to him. » I said to Trish. « Now, if you excuse me, Austin is supposed to come here soon and I want to talk to him in private. »

« I have to go? I can't even eavesdrop? » Trish asked and it made me laugh because she was dead serious.

« No you can't. » I said.

« But- » She said and I cut her off.

« Bye Trish. » I said.

« Bye Ally, call me right after he leaves okay? » She asked.

« Don't worry, I was already planning to call you after. » I said and she left.

Let's wait for Austin now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trish is gone and I am waiting for Austin to arrive. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I don't actually know what I want to tell him. We obviously need to talk about his «date» with Kira. Why would he do that to me? We really need to talk about this whole situation, but I don't know where to start.

Knock Knock.

Great, he's finally here. I don't know how I should feel though…

I walked from the living room to the front door to finally meet Austin.

I opened the door.

We said standard hellos and we walked to the living room.

I'm sitting on a chair while he's sitting on the couch.

No words were spoken for a couple of minutes and it was really awkward.

« So… » I said.

« So… » He said.

« We need to talk things through. » I said.

« We definitely do. » He responded.

Wow, things have never been this weird with Austin.

« I guess I'll start by apologizing. » He said. « I've been a total jerk and a real asshole. I was only thinking about me. I couldn't stand the idea of you choosing something else over me, but I understand now. I know you need me to support you even though I'm not your priority and I respect that. »

He said that and I couldn't help, but feel my eyes getting wet.

« Ally, I'm so sorry that I hurt, but I will never do something like that again. Just please, forgive me. » He said and he was almost begging.

« I don't know Austin. Seeing you acting this way made me see a side of you I don't like, a side of you I never want to see again. » I responded in all honesty.

« I know the way I acted was wrong. I know you need me to be here for you and I'm ready to accept only being friends with you. It's the only way we can still be in each other's life, the only way I can be here for you. I want to be here for you. » He said to me and I felt mad. Why? One word. Kira.

« What about your date? » I asked casually.

« What date? » He asked looking confused.

« Don't play innocent with me. I know you had a date with Kira last night. » I said to him.

« Oh, you heard about that? » He asked.

« Yes, from the one and only Kira herself. » I responded.

« I'm sorry about that. I cancelled it though, before I went to talk to you. » He said.

« Really? » I asked and a small smile made his way on my face and Austin noticed it, because he smiled too.

« Yes really. I only accepted to go on a date with her to shut her up, because she was being really annoying and pushy. » He said.

« But you still said yes. » I said with sad eyes.

« I know and I never should've. Kira is like the least important person in my life and you're the most important. Trust me. » He said.

« That's the problem. I don't think I trust you anymore. » I said and I could see he was hurt. He just looked down and I think his eyes are teary, but I'm not sure.

« I'm so sorry Ally. I really want to make it up to you. Just give me another chance. » He said and he was almost begging.

I looked away and thought for a couple of seconds.

What should I do?

I know I still love him, but I don't feel like I can trust him anymore. I don't feel like we're that connected anymore.

« Okay. » I said.

« Okay? » He repeated as a question.

« Okay I'll give you another chance, but it doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me. » I said and it made him immediately smile.

« Thank you so much Ally, I promise I'll never hurt you again. » He said really cheery.

He stood up and opened his arms. It meant he wanted to give me a hug. Something I haven't felt in a while.

I give in to his request and wrapped my arms around his strong body. I then muffled my head in his torso.

I can't say I didn't enjoy this moment.

I feel so good in his arms.

I feel so safe in his embrace.

I really missed that.

We pulled apart and he went for a handshake.

« Hi, I'm Austin Moon. » He said smiling.

I grabbed his hand.

« Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. It's nice to meet you. » I said.

« I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. » He said and then he winked.

It made me blush.

This moment reminded me of the time I wanted Austin to forgive me for lying about who I was and we decided to start over. I feel like we're exactly doing that: starting over.

Then, he left my house and I called Trish. She would have been furious if I didn't call her to tell her everything and I mean everything that happened with Austin.

We chatted for an hour when we finally hung up and I decided it was time for me to go to sleep.

Well, I guess things will get better.

At least I'm friends with Austin again. Let's just hope nothing bad will happen again.

I must admit.

I really missed him.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally or Make it or Break it.  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter and things will get better, don't worry. At least, they are friends again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I really appreciate it. Peace out :)**

 **BTW: There's about four or five chapters left :)**


	24. Bad Girl and Back Handspring

**Chapter 24  
Bad Girl and Back Handspring**

 **I'm back! After more than three weeks, I finally wrote a new chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it. :)**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Austin last night. We really are friends again. I just hope nothing will stand in the way of our friendship now.

I was still lying in my bed, but I had to get up. Today is the second last day before Christmas vacations. You could say time flew by. So many things happened in four months.

First I broke my back, then my parents told me I had to go to a public school, then I met Austin and Dez, then Austin and I developed feelings for each other, then I was told it was possible for me to have an operation and that I'd be able to do gymnastics again, then Austin and I started dating, then my coach told me we had to break up, so we did and then Kira messed things up.

I think there was more drama in those four months of my life than the rest of it entirely. I guess being a normal teenager isn't easy either.

I got up from my bed and went to my dresser. I took out a pretty flowery dress and a jeans jacket.

Then, I went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to school. I opened the water and let it flow on me. Once I was done, I dried my hair and put my clothes on.

I went to my room again and applied light makeup. I didn't know why, but I wanted to look good.

Actually, I do know why; it's because I want to look good for Austin. It's not because we are not together anymore that I don't have feelings for him, because I do.

That rule is so stupid.

I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast; a French toast with peanut butter.

It was finally time for me to leave the house.

Once I closed the front door behind me, I received a text message from Austin.

 _Meet you at the school entrance?_

Yes, of course. :)

I responded to him. That was the place we always met before going to class when we were still dating.

I feel weird about this though. I feel weird about seeing him, but not dating him.

I walked to Trish's house so she can join me.

I knocked on the door and a barely woken up Trish answered it.

« You're so early. » She said as she opened the door.

« Nice to see you too. » I sarcastically responded.

«What are you doing here? » She asked.

« What I do every morning before school. Pick you up so you won't be late. » I said to her.

« Right, I have to get ready. » She said and she proceeded to eat and dress up. « Give me five minutes. »

« Alright, but not more. » I said because we would be late if she took more than that.

For the first time in forever, she was actually ready in five minutes.

We walked outside and made our way to the school.

Just as expected, Austin was waiting for us at the entrance.

« Hey Austin. » I said smiling.

« Good morning Ally. » He said smiling too.

« What about me? » Trish asked.

« Good morning Trish. » Austin said.

We walked in the school building and Trish decided to go somewhere else. It was just Austin and me now.

« So… Hum… How is the training going? » Austin awkwardly asked.

« Good, I can increase the difficulty of the elements I work on, but I'm still not allowed to do what I did before I broke my back. » I said.

« Things are looking up. Don't worry. » He said to me and it made me smile. It also made me thing of the time I was on my way to the hospital for my surgery and I was listening to the song _Things Are Looking Up_ and it gave me strength to go through all of this.

« Do you know that song? » I asked.

« What song? » He responded with a question.

« Things Are Looking Up. » I said to him.

« No. » He said confused.

« That song helped get through all of this. It reminded that things always get better. » I responded to Austin and he smiled. I took my phone out of my bag and plug my headphones in. « Here, listen to it. » I said.

We sat down on the nearest bench and we were both listening to that song.

Then, my best friend Kira showed up. Note the sarcasm.

« Aw, so the little couple is back together? » She said in a mocking voice.

« No, we are not and why do you care? » I spit.

« That means I can still date him. » She said.

« I'm pretty sure he is not interested. » I said.

« True that. » Austin said without even looking at her.

« Why didn't you come to our date? » She asked trying to look in Austin's eyes.

« Because I don't like you and you're annoying. » He said.

« Don't you find me attractive? » She asked. What? Why did she ask that?

« Nope. » He said popping the p.

« Fine, stay with your wannabe gymnast who has no talent. I'm pretty sure she can't even do a round off back handspring. Can she? » She asked.

« Actually, I can do that at the gym. » I said.

« Really, why don't you show me? » She said.

« I can't. I'm only allowed to do that in the gym. » I said and it was true. My coach didn't want me to risk an injury.

« Right, just admit you can't do one. I'll do one to show you. » She said and she proceeded to actually do one.

First, her round off was awful and second, her back handspring was so high she couldn't stick the landing and I'm pretty sure she hurt her ankle landing because of the way she walks now.

« You call that a good round off back handspring? » I asked to annoy her. « A five year old can do better than that. »

« That means a five year old is way better than you. » She mischievously said.

« No, that means a five year old is way more talented than you. » I spat back.

« I'm done here. » Kira said and she left.

« Are you okay? » Austin asked.

« Yeah, I'm totally fine. I'm not going to let a bitch like her drag me down. » I said.

« That's my girl. » Austin said smiling. I just gave him a look meaning that I'm not his girl anymore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day flew by. Classes were still boring and nothing important happened after I saw Kira this morning.

Of course, it was better than the other days of school because Austin and I actually spoke to each other and we were almost back to normal.

That felt good.

I felt like everything might go back to normal at some point.

Right now, I'm walking to the gym and coach said that he might let me train harder stuff today. I really hope so. I can't wait to tumble again.

I finally arrived and walked straight to the locker area to put all of my belongings. I took my shirt and my pants off so I would only be in my leotard.

I started to warm up with the other girls. It was so fun to train with Lily and Mimmi again. We were running around in circles on the gym floor when the coach stopped me asked to talk to me in his office.

« Is everything okay? » I asked.

« Yeah, everything is perfectly fine. » He said.

« I want to talk about your training. » He said.

« What about my training? » I nervously asked.

« Today is the big day. » He said to me, but I'm not quite sure I understand what he meant.

« What do you mean? » I asked him.

« I'm going to let you tumble again. » he said.

« Really? » I asked and cheered at the same time.

« Yes. I think you're more than ready to do that. » He responded and I just smiled like a little child on Christmas.

« Thank you so much. » I said happily.

I walked out of his office and went on the gym floor. I. Can. Tumble. Again. Finally.

This is going to be so much fun.

I started by training back handsprings and back tucks. Once I felt like it was too easy, I moved on to twists and I even was able to do a double back tuck.

It felt so good to do that again.

I asked Lily to film my round off back handspring double back tuck to show it to Austin, Trish and Dez tomorrow.

When the training session was over, I walked back to my house and I was so excited to show the video to my parents. If they were home of course.

When I got there, there was a sticky note on the kitchen table saying that my parents were staying late at the store. I should've known. I can't wait to show them the video though.

I went to the living and sat down on the couch. I watched a bit of an episode of _Once Upon a Time_ and I received a text from Austin.

 _How was practise?_

Awesome! There is something I have to show you tomorrow. =)

 _What?_

I'm not telling. You'll see tomorrow. ;)

 _Why? I wanna know now._

Tomorrow

 _Fine. ;)_

I put my phone back on the table and went back to my room. I took a shower and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is the last before Christmas break. It will feel good to be doing only gymnastics.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked to school with Trish the next morning like I always do. Once we got there, I waited for Austin and Dez to show up.

We sat down on a bench and chatted about unimportant stuff. I told her a bit about the practise last night and how I could finally tumble.

« Is that what you want to show us? Your tumbling? » She curiously asked.

« Maybe. » I responded.

« What were you able to do? » She asked.

« You'll see. » I responded to tease her and I knew she really wanted to know more.

« Hey girls. » Dez said.

« Hi Dez. » I responded. « Where's Austin? » I asked.

« Not far from here. He texted me saying he just arrived. » Dez told me.

« Good morning wannabe gymnast. » Kira said as she approached us.

« What do you want? » I dryly asked.

« To remind you that you suck as a gymnast and that I can do a better back handspring than you. » She said, but it didn't get to me.

« Are you sure about that? » I asked.

« Definitely. » She said.

« I think you are wrong. » I said as I stood up and walked to the grass. « THIS is how you do it. » I said as I started running.

I did the round off, then the back handspring, but I didn't stop there. After the back handspring, I did a twist in a laid out position and I stuck the landing perfectly.

Everyone around me started clapping.

I saw Trish and Dez smiling and clapping and then I saw Austin approaching me.

« That was awesome. » He said as he hugged me.

« Thank you. » I said as I hugged back.

« So, wannabe gymnast can do some gymnastics. » She said as she turned around and walked away.

« And bitch girl just got owned. » I said to her. She did turn around and she just walked away.

I walked to Dez, Trish and Austin and they all high-fived me.

« Ally, that was amazing. » Trish said.

« Thank you. » I said.

« I guess you don't need us to stand up to her anymore. » Dez said.

« Nope. » I responded.

« So, what did you want to show us? » Trish asked again.

« This. » I said as I took my phone out of my pocket.

I selected the video of me doing the back tuck and played it. They were all staring at the screen in awe.

« Say something. » I said.

« How can human being do that? Doesn't it defy the laws of gravity? » Dez asked.

« No, it doesn't. The springs in the floor helped though. » I said.

« I guess you have a chance to go to the Olympics. » Dez said.

« I don't know. Olympics gymnasts do harder stuff than that. » I said.

« You have a shot though. » Trish said smiling.

« Maybe. » I said. Then I heard my phone ring.

 _Hello?_

 _…_

 _I'm good and you._

 _…_

 _What's that?_

 _…_

 _No way!_

 _…_

 _You are kidding._

 _…_

 _This is incredible._

 _…_

 _Thank you so much._

 _…_

 _Bye_

I hung up and I couldn't believe what I just heard.

My three friends were looking at me with eyes saying they needed to know right now what that phone call was about.

« So? » Trish asked.

« That was my coach. » I said.

« And? » Austin asked.

« The national comity contacted him and they want to meet me. » I said way to excited.

« Why? » Dez asked.

« They told my coach that if I impress them, they might consider inviting me to the next national training camp and I might be able to make the national team that way! » I almost scream. I am so excited.

« Congratulations Ally, I'm so happy for you. » Austin said as he hugged me again.

« This is so amazing. » Trish said and joined the hug.

« I love hugging. » Dez said as he joined the hug.

This is it. This is my big chance to reach my dream.

Everything is finally falling into place.

Thank god.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, Make it or Break it and Once Upon a Time.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I can't believe I'm almost done writing this story. Thanks to everyone who read since I published the first chapter. Your feedback is always fun to read and you have so many nice things to say. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I'll try to upload the next chapter next week end. Peace out :)**


	25. Half-Routines and Handsome Friend

**Chapter 25**

 **Half-Routines and Handsome Friend**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I promise I didn't give this story up. I really want to finish writing it. I want to thank every one who still reads it. It means a lot to me. I'd be surprised if the next update was before New Year. Peace out :)**

 _I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am._ Hook said.

 _What? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing._ Peter Pan responded.

 _A man of honor._ Hook said.

 _So tell me, what would a man of honor would do with a big fat secret?_ Peter Pan asked.

I chuckled as I watched an episode of the season three of Once Upon a Time. I just love Peter Pan. He always has the best lines and the best comebacks. Well, actually, I love the actor, not Pan, because, let's face it, he's an asshole. Robbie Kay, on the other hand, is really dreamy and I could listen to him talk with his British accent all day long. **(1)**

I'm watching TV to try and calm myself down. I spoke with my coach again and he said that I need to put up amazing half routines on each event to be able to attend the national camp by next week.

You might wonder what the national camp is.

Well, it's a huge gym where the best gymnasts in the country reunite to learn new skills or to create routines.

It's also the place where the national comity and the official USA gymnastics trainers chose the gymnasts who make the world team or any other events' team.

It's a pretty big deal.

I do want to impress them, but I've been given the go to tumble only a few weeks ago. I don't think I'm ready to show them impeccable routines.

I think I'm pretty solid on the other events though. I'm still afraid of the uneven bars, but I started working simple tricks on them.

So, this morning, even though it's December 24th, I'm going to the gym to train new skills and to create my half routines.

I was thinking I could use the backtrack of the song Austin and I wrote: Heard it on the Radio for my floor routine. I love that song and I want Austin to know that I still care for him and that he's still a really important person in my life.

It was now 6:30 a.m. That means I have to get to the gym in one hour. I walked to my bedroom and changed into my gym clothes. I made sure to wear a comfortable leotard, because I knew I was going to work really hard today and that I'll sweat a lot.

Coach is only letting me go at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

I remember training long hours before an important competition. Even though it's hard, I missed that.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother putting makeup on, because I knew I'd be sweating like I spent three days under the hot sun in the Sahara desert.

I went back downstairs and made myself breakfast. I had to eat something light and sustaining at the same time. I can neither risk vomiting at the gym nor fainting because I didn't eat enough.

I need to be in my best shape to be able to be as good as I'll ever be in the next few days.

When I was finally done eating, I grabbed my gym bag and my mom drove me to the gym.

Surprising, I know. She wasn't there for me lately, but not that were on vacation, it's like she was always here.

Once I got there, I put everything in my locker and took my clothes of so I was only in my leotard and a pair of short shorts.

I started conditioning and my coach finally arrived.

« I see you got here early. » He said.

« Actually, I did not. You're the one who's late. » I said to tease him.

« I know, I'm sorry, I slept in. I can't remember the last time I had to work on Christmas Eve. » He said.

« I guess that makes sense. So, where do I start? » I asked.

« We are going to start with seeing your capacities on vault. » He said. « Train a simple handspring and then a tsukahara. Maybe we'll work on yurchenkos later today, but I'm not sure about that. » **(2)**

« But Coach, I haven't done a yurchenko since my recovery. I don't know if I can still do it. » I said.

« That's why we'll work on it. » He replied.

« When we are done with vault, we'll move to balance beam. You'll have to train acrobatics on it like a back tuck, a couple of leaps and maybe a back handspring layout step out. When we are done with that, we'll move to the uneven bars where you'll try giants, piroutettes and a couple of release moves. After that, we'll move to floor where we'll create a half routine. Did you get the music? » He explained an asked.

« I did. It's a piece I wrote with one of my friends. » I proudly said.

« You can write music? » He stated and asked at the same time.

« Yes, being on the bench makes you learn a lot of things. » I said.

« I guess. Now, time to go to vault. » He said and I executed his orders.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now four o'clock and I am exhausted. Everything went pretty great. I got most of my skills back, but on all of the apparatus except for bars. I can't convince myself to do the move I fell on. I guess that's a normal reaction though.

I've been training on the floor for about an hour now. My coach called a choreographer so he'd help me to find the best dance moves to do on the soundtrack I chose. He said he was really impressed with my artistry and the song I wrote with Austin.

I've been working on some new floor passes. I am able to do a double piked back tuck as my dismount. For my mount, I've been working on a double Arabian. That's a move where you start like a double back tuck, but you do a half turn so you end up doing a back tuck with half a twist and then a front summersault. It's quite hard, but I've seen gymnasts do that trick in a piked position or even in a layed out position. It's really awesome.

I wish I could tumble like Simone Biles (3) though. I would be invincible.

I haven't worked on yurchenkos today. We didn't have time and my coach really wanted to create my floor routine today.

« So, Ally, as your second pass, I thought you could do a triple twist. » My coach said.

« I guess that makes sense. How about the third one? » I questioned him.

« I think you could do a round off, one and a half twist, round off, back handspring and double back tuck. » He said.

« That sounds great. » I said.

I continued training for the last hour of the day and I think all of my half routines are looking great for a gymnast whose back was broken.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked to my locker and opened the lock. I got all of my stuff in my gym bag and exited the gym.

My coach just told me that he's proud of me and that I've made great ameliorations since my injury. He said he's confident about me being invited to the next national training camp. I hope he's right. That would mean the world to me. I've always dreamed of making it to the Olympics.

I was walking out the door when I heard my phone ring. I received a text from Austin,

 _Hey, wanna come to my place later tonight?_

Don't you have a Christmas party or something? It is December 24th. I responded.

 _Actually, I don't. I have a dinner tomorrow and on the 26_ _th_ _._ He responded.

You want to spend Christmas Eve with me? I asked confused.

Every single friend I've ever had had a party on Christmas Eve and I never had. I always ended up training on that day, so my parents didn't plan anything.

 _Yes, I do. I'm alone with my parents and it's boring._ He responded.

I'll eat dinner with my parents like I always do on Christmas Eve and then I'll come see you. I responded.

 _Great, I'll see you then. :D_ He texted back.

Great. I replied.

I did want to spent time with Austin even though I have to be fully focused on meeting the national comity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I ate dinner with my parents and I did enjoy myself. It's been a while since I had a nice chat with my parents and that we actually had fun all together. I cooked with my mother while my dad was setting the table a starting a fire in the fireplace.

We talked and we joked about a lot of things. We played a couple of games of cards and we laughed a lot. It was really enjoyable.

When it was 8:30, I told my parents I would go see Austin.

My mom gave me a worried look we I said that. I know she thinks we're dating in secret. I know she doesn't want me to risk my chance to make the national team.

I told her we weren't dating and that we wouldn't ate until I made the Olympics team.

It's been my dream all of my life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked up to the front door at Austin's place and I knocked on the door. Her mother answered it.

« Ally, Hi. I didn't think I'd see you again. » She said.

« Why? » I asked.

« Austin was so mad at you. » She said.

« He's not anymore. We talked things through. We're friends again. » I said a bit uncomfortable.

« Mom. » I heard a male voice say. « Hey Ally. »

« Hey Austin. » I awkwardly said.

« Come in. » He said.

We walked to his room and started talking about anything. We talked about school, vacation, my gymnastics, music, etc.

Then, he got up and took a small envelope out of one of the drawers in his room. He then gave it to me.

« What is that? » I asked confused.

« A gift. » He said.

« You didn't have to get me a gift. » I said. « I feel bad now. »

« Don't. Just open it. » He said.

I unglued the envelope and took the card out to read it.

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I just wanted to tell you that you are my hero. I never thought I'd meet someone so determined to achieve their dream. I never thought I'd meet someone so inspiring. You never gave up and you kept going until you got what you wanted. I know you lived horrible things this year, but you fought them and now you're back on tracks. I know nothing was easy, but you made your comeback look easy. You kept dealing with horrible emotions, but you beat them and became an amazing person. I want to keep supporting you and I want to be here for you everywhere you may go. You made me realize that nothing is impossible and that I can achieve anything if I put my mind up to eat. You are a true inspiration and I wish everyone could see your story like I do._

 _I know this might not be appropriate, but…_

 _I love you Alls._

I finished reading the letter and tears were rolling down my cheeks. That was so nice of Austin. Through all of this, I never thought of myself as a fighter, but as someone who tried to make her life less miserable.

« I don't know what to say. » I said.

« Just know that I mean every word in there. » He said smiling.

I felt a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks again.

« I know. » I said. « You know this is hard for me, right? » I asked.

« Of course I do. You can't imagine how hard it is for me to not kiss you right now. » Austin told me. « There's something else in the envelope. »

I opened it and found a $40 gift card to GK Elite **(4)**. That's gymnastics store where you can buy leotards, gym clothes, tiger paws, grips, well, gymnastics stuff.

« Thank you so much Austin. » I said as I hugged him.

« There's something I want to show you. » I said as I took my songbook out of my bag.

I want to show him the song I wrote about him. I feel bad that I didn't get him any present, but I thought that he'd like to hear that song.

« What? » He asked impatiently.

« I wanted to show you a song I started writing when I met you. » I said.

I opened my book and turn the pages to the song _I Think About You_.

« Those lyrics, they're beautiful. » He said.

« Thanks. Do you want to hear it? » I asked.

« Of course I do. » He said as he handed me his guitar.

I started to sing.

 _Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic._

 _And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you_

 _Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you._

 _How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself._

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you. _

« Ally… » Austin started to say. « Is it really about me? »

« Yes, it is about you. » I said.

« Do you, hum… » He stared to ask.

« Yes, I do still have feelings for you. They can't just disappear like that. » I said.

He sat closer to me and started to lean in. I did the same until I realized what I was doing.

I backed up and Austin looked at me confused.

« I'm sorry Ally, I let myself go. » He apologized.

« Don't worry Austin. You don't know how much I want to kiss you. » I truthfully said.

« I know, but, thank you for the song. It means a lot to me. That's the best Christmas gist you could have gotten me. » He said enthusiastically.

« My pleasure Austin and thanks for the gift card. » I said.

I walked downstairs and told Austin it was time for me to go home.

« I guess I'll see you soon? » He stated and asked at the same time.

« Definitely. » I said and I kissed his cheek. I swear I saw him blush.

Being only friends is going to be f*cking hard.

I. Love. Him. He. Loves. Me. But we can't be together.

Why is life so complicated?

 **(1) Sorry, I'm a Oncer and I love Robbie Kay!**

 **(2) If you want to know what a handspring, a tsukahara and a yurchenko are, look those names up on youtube. There are many variations on those though.**

 **(3) She's the best gymnast in the world right now. She's won every American competition since 2013 and she has won gold at the last three world championships.**

 **(4) This is a real store and I do not own it.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I promise I'll finish writing this fanfiction by the end of January. This semester was crazy busy and I didn't have time to write, but I do now that I am on vacation.**

 **Also, for the few of you that might read Secret Identity, I'm probably going to update it in a week or so.**

 **Thank you so much for still reading this story. You guys are awesome. Peace out :)**


	26. Confessions and Co-Writer

**Chapter 26  
Confessions and Co-Writer**

* * *

Austin decided that he would accompany me to the gym today. My coach said it was okay for him to watch, but he took me to his office after I asked.

« Ally. What's going on with him? » He asked me.

« Nothing. We are just friends. I promise. I know I'm not allowed to date if I want a chance to be on the national team. » I said to reassure him.

« I sure hope so. » He said.

« I just wanted to show him the routines I've been working on so far. » I said.

« Okay. » He said.

I went back to the gym and walked up to Austin.

« Coach said I can show you my routines, but you need to leave afterward. » I said to him. He can't just hang around here all day.

« Sounds good. » He said. « By the way, you look really sexy in a leotard. » He said and winked.

I blushed.

« Okay, so I'm going to start on vault. That's the table over there. » I said as I pointed to its direction.

« Isn't it scary to run towards a stationary object? » He asked.

« Yes. It is, but I have to go pass that. » I said.

« I guess. » He said.

« So, I've been working on a double Yurchenko. » I said. « That's when you do a roundoff onto the table and then do a double twist. »

« You know you're speaking Chinese for me right now? » He asked.

« I'll just show you. » I said as I prepared myself.

« You're really gonna run from that far? » He asked.

« Yes. I need the power of the run to be able to accomplish the movement. » I explained.

Okay. Go. I started running towards the springboard.

I felt myself being propelled into the air. I felt like McKayla Maroney **(1)** I twisted two times in the air and landed on the mat. I didn't stick the landing, but it wasn't bad.

« Good job Ally. » I heard my coach say. « You're getting better. »

« Thank you. » I responded.

Then, I looked at Austin. He was looking at me expressionless. His mouth was open.

« Austin…? » I asked.

« Yeah? » He asked.

« Are you okay? » I asked.

« Yes. It's just, that was amazing how can you even defy gravity and do that? » He said.

« That's gymnastics Austin, I always defy gravity. » I said and I winked.

* * *

I showed Austin pretty much everything I was capable of. I even showed him my floor routine, but without the music. I don't want him to know yet. I want it to be a surprise.

It was so funny to see him being impressed at everything I did. It was even getting old. He was really impressed with balance beam. I guess everyone is. How can you flip on a four inches piece of wood? That's the most frequent question non-gymnasts ask me.

« Okay. You'll have to go now. » I said to him and he looked disappointed.

« I know. » He said.

« You'll see me do gymnastics again. The selection camp for the national team is next week and anyone is allowed to come and watch. » I said.

« It's really happening, huh Ally? » He said.

« It is. I can't believe I have the chance to make the team. It's all I've ever dreamed of. I can't believe it's next week. I don't know if I'm ready. » I said.

« You are more than ready. Tell the voices in your head that says otherwise off. I know you can do this. » He said to reassure me.

« Thanks Austin. I'll see you after practice? » I asked.

« Yes, sure. » He said.

« I thought we could write a song together or something. I really need to relax. » I said.

« Yeah, I'd love to. » He said.

I quickly hugged him and he left.

Stupid f*cking rule.

I trained for the rest of the day. I think I'm ready for this. I hope I am.

* * *

I went back to my house to eat supper and to take a shower, because, let's face it, I stink and I'm gross after gym practice. With all the sweat and the chalk, I'm disgusting.

Besides, I was going to Austin's later tonight and I wanted to look good.

I know I'm not supposed to think like that, but I can't help myself.

He brings out the best of me. I need him.

So, once I was ready, I texted Austin to tell him I was on my way.

I made sure to have my songbook.

Austin has pretty much every instrument at his house, so I don't need to bring any.

I knocked on the front door.

« Ally, hey. » Austin said as he opened the door.

« Hey Austin. » I said.

I walked in and he led me to his room right after I said hi to his parents.

« So, writing a song. Let's do this. » He said.

We messed around with the instruments, but we didn't have any inspiration.

It was kind of awkward.

Was it because we weren't dating anymore?

We haven't written a song since we broke up.

« Austin, what's wrong with us? » I asked him and he snapped out of his thoughts.

« What? » He asked.

« Why can't we write a song? » I asked.

« I don't know. » He responded.

I'm pretty sure he felt it too. Was it because we were too scared to write about our feelings since they are not really appropriate right now?

« Are we that afraid of our feelings? » I asked.

« I think so. » He said.

« Every time we wrote songs together, we were just being honest with each other. I don't feel like we are able to do this right now, because those feelings won't do any good. » I said.

« You know I still love you. It's hard for me to not think about something romantic. » He admitted.

« I feel the same way. » I said.

« Maybe we can't write about what we are now? » He suggested.

« Two people in love with each other that can't be together? » I asked.

« No, friends. » He said. « We can write about our friendship. »

« Isn't that cheesy? » I asked.

« Isn't a romantic song cheesy? » He asked.

« Touché. » I said.

« Let's do this then. » He said.

« What makes us so special? » I asked.

« We're always here for each other. » He said smiling.

« True. » I said and I wrote the ideas in my songbook.

« You've helped me get through my darkest days. » I said

« That's also true. » He said.

« We always make each other laugh. » I said.

We continued brainstorming ideas for about half an hour. This was fun. It was a bit refreshing. It was good to get my mind off gymnastics for a bit. I really needed to relax.

« Okay Austin. I think we have enough material. » I said.

« Okay. » He said.

« How about: _Never known anyone like you before, someone who can make me smile, when I'm falling down on the floor_. » I sang to him.

« That's brilliant! » He exclaimed. « Then, it can go like this: _never laughed so hard 'til I met you, somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_. »

We continued writing the lyrics down and we ended up with a pretty decent song. We worked on the melody for a while.

« Well, I think we can call it a day. » I said.

« Me too. » He said.

« I had a lot of fun tonight Austin. » I said to him.

« Me too. I wish we can do that more often. » He said.

« Yeah. When the Olympics are over. We are going to have all the time in the world. » I said. « Will you wait for me? » I asked.

« What do you mean? » He asked looking confused.

« Will you wait for me to be able to be with you? » I asked.

« Of course I'll wait for you Ally. You're the only one I want to be with. You know that. » He said and that reassured me.

« Thank you Austin. » I said and I kissed his cheek.

« Will you remember me? » He asked all of a sudden.

« How can I forget you? You're the reason I'm not crying in a corner right now. » I said.

He grabbed me and hugged me.

I clung to him like it was some sort of good bye.

« What was that for? » I asked.

« I felt like it. » He said. I frowned.

« Okay. I'm scared Ally. I don't want to lose you. » He said.

« I don't want to lose you too. » I responded. « Austin, this isn't over. This isn't some sort of goodbye. It's the start of something. It's the beginning of us living our dreams. It's the beginning of a relationship even if we are not dating. » I said to him.

« How I wish I could kiss you right now. » He said.

« Soon. » I said and I left his house.

* * *

I walked to my house and walked straight to my room. My parents were already sleeping.

I opened my lap top and went on skype. Mimmi and Lily wanted to talk to me today. I clicked on Mimmi's name.

« Hey. » I said to her.

« Ally! It's good to see you. » She said. « Wait, I'll go get Lily. »

I waited a couple of minutes and the twins were finally in front of me.

« It's so nice to see you Ally. » Lily said.

« So, how's practice going? I heard coach made you train on Christmas Eve. » Mimmi asked.

« It's been good so far. I have a lot of skills back. I think my floor routine is turning out pretty good. » I said.

« Wait, why is she practicing so hard? » Lily asked.

« Didn't you hear? » Mimmi asked.

« The national comity offered me the chance to show them half-routines next week during the qualifications and they might consider me for the national team. » I explained.

« Oh my god Ally, this is fantastic. » Lily said.

« I know. » I said.

« So, how are things between you and lover boy? » Mimmi asked.

« Confusing. » I responded.

« He still loves me and I still love him, but we cannot be together because of the stupid rule. » I said.

« That sucks. » They both said at the same time.

There was a small pause.

« Are you nervous about next week? » Lily asked.

« No. » I responded. They both frowned. « I'm terrified. »

« It's going to be fine. You're one of the best gymnasts I know. » Mimmi said.

« Thanks, but I haven't competed since I injured myself. I'm scared about how I'll handle the stress. » I said to them.

« It'll be fine. You always were the only gymnast that wasn't showing stress while competing. I'm sure you can handle it. » Lily said.

« Thanks. Well, I've got to go to sleep I have to go to practice at seven tomorrow morning. » I said to them.

« Okay, we'll see you soon Ally. » They both said.

I closed the computer and went straight to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this story even if it takes me ages to write it. I had the writer block for this chapter. That's why it kinda sucks. Next chapter is going to be the last one. It's obviously going to be about the competition, but I still have a few tricks for you.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting. It really means a lot to me.**


	27. Competition and Craziness Part 1

**Chapter 27  
Competition and Craziness Part 1  
Before the Competition**

* * *

 **I am officially done writing this story. I can't believe it. So, here is the last chapter. I was going to make it really long and it is, but I decided to split it in three: before the competition, the competition and after the competition. Therefore, the last chapter is actually three chapters! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

That was it.

It was my moment to shine.

It was my moment to be the best I can ever be.

I need to be focused.

Yet, I'm shaking from nervousness.

I went to bed at seven o'clock last night, but I fell asleep at one a.m.

This isn't good.

Especially on the day of a competition.

I need to have enough energy to perform and have fun.

I need to be the best I can be or I won't have the chance to make the national team.

I got up from my bad and yawned. I stretched a bit and walked towards my drawers.

I needed to find the perfect leotard to wear for today. I needed something that was screaming competition and that was still my style.

Like Nastia Liukin, my signature color was pink. She is one of my role models. She was such a graceful gymnast and I loved watching on Dancing with the Stars.

She was my inspiration growing up and I always wanted to be like her. I wanted to win the Olympics like she did. Her routines were flawless. She won with having the most difficult routines, because of her artistry. Some people say that my balance beam routine reminds them of hers. That's a huge compliment for me. She's an international champion after all.

I went through leotard drawer and found the perfect leotard. I bought a bit before I broke my back, but I never got the chance to wear it in a competition.

It's obviously a long-sleeved leotard. It is hot pink with a couple of twisted line near the neck that are black, silver and white. The sleeves are a bit transparent and there are a couple of small rhinestones on them. It is really pretty. I'm sure everyone is going to love it.

So, I put it in my gym bag and put some comfortable clothes on. I'm actually wearing my gym's uniform. It's blue, red and white and has the logo of the gym on the back of the sweatshirt.

I'm going to change at the gym. Luckily, the competition is happening there. The best gymnasts in the country are going to be there. Even Cassidy. She has made a lot of progress since the Secret U.S. Classics where I broke my back. She added a couple of e-score elements to her routines. That increases the difficulty to her routine by about a half point. Her average difficulty score is around 6.1 while the best I've ever had was 5.9. I relied a lot on my artistry and my execution to top her scores, because she can do a lot of difficult elements, but they often are sloppy and she rarely sticks the landing, which is one of the most important things for me. Sticking an element means you are in control and the scores are influenced by the control you have over the elements.

Alright, so, I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. I needed to eat a healthy breakfast that would give me energy and be sustaining without making me feel full. I opted for some oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries. I also ate a yogurt. I think that should do it.

« How are you feeling? » My mom asked as if the answer wasn't obvious.

« Anxious. » I responded in all honesty.

« I'm so proud of you Ally. » She said giving me a hug.

« Thanks mom. » I said to her.

« You've made so many sacrifices in your life to have that chance and I can't believe you've made it. » She said with tears in her eyes. « You never gave up. You had hope when I didn't and you believed in you. I know you've gone through rough patches, but you made the most of them. You've sacrificed your new life just to have that chance. You've been the mature one through all of this. I know I haven't been easy on you. I really wanted the best for you. I didn't want to see you get hurt again physically or mentally. I was so happy to see you happy with your new life, with a boyfriend. You sacrificed all of that to have that chance and you still found a way to equilibrate everything. You managed to keep your new friends, to put an end to your relationship and still be his friend. I couldn't be more proud of you Ally. » She said and a couple of tears left her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Tears were also rolling in mine.

« Thank you so much mom. You have no idea how what you just said means to me. I felt like you and dad abandoned me in the last couple of months. You guys were always so busy working at the store. At some point, I thought you didn't care about me, but now I know that you do care, a lot and that makes me so so happy. » I said to her. « I love you mom. »

« Aw, I love you too Ally. » She said as she hugged me really tight.

« Now, you are going to slay today. » She cheerily said. « Go get ready. »

I walked up the stairs and sat in front of my vanity. Appearance doesn't really influence the score to your routines, but you can lose tenth of points if your bra straps or showing or if you have to much glitter in your hair. That tends to happen a lot the Russian gymnasts. (2) I obviously am going to put make up on and do something special in my hair. My mom is the one who always tie my hair before a competition.

So, I put waterproof mascara on, a bit of eyeliner and some blush. When I was satisfied with my look, I walked downstairs to look for my mom. I brought everything she needed to do my hair with me: a hair brush, a comb, a scrungie that matched my leotard, a doughnut to make a bun, hair pins and elastics.

« Hey mom, are you ready to do my hair? » I asked.

« Yes. Come sit down. » She said smiling. She has always loved to do my hair.

She opted for something simple and elegant. I always wear a bun to competitions. Having hair whipping my face while I tumble is really annoying and sometimes, it hurts. So, she used a lot of my hair to make the bun, but she let a bit of hair fall on the left side of my head. She then braided it in a French braid and twisted it around the bun. Then, she put the scrungie around it. It looks really pretty, yet simple. (3)

« Thanks mom. » I said and I kissed her cheek.

I need to get to the gym for twelve o'clock. The competition doesn't start until one o'clock, but I need to get there early to register and get ready. It's nine thirty now, so I still have a lot of time to get ready and to get to the gym.

I decided that I would change into my leotard here after all. I don't think I'll have time to change at the gym.

I walked to my room and striped my clothes. I only kept my sports bra. Let's face it, you cannot wear underwear with a leotard.

I was admiring myself in the mirror. I missed wearing a competition leo and this one is really pretty.

« Wow. » I heard a voice say behind me. « You look beautiful. »

I turned around and saw Austin.

« Sorry your mom let me in and told me you were upstairs. I didn't mean to startle you. »

« It's okay and thanks Austin. » I said smiling.

« I don't think I've seen that leotard on you before. Is it new? » He asked.

« Yes, I bought it before I broke my back, but I never got to wear it. Wait, how do you know that I never wore it? » I asked.

« I might or might not have watched every video of you competing in big events in the last couple of days and I don't remember seeing that leo. » He shyly said.

« And you noticed that? » I asked.

« Ally, I'm a boy and you look sexy in those. Of course I noticed. » He said and he winked at me. I blushed. Hard.

« Thanks Austin. » I said.

« Now, I wanted to wish you good luck before the competition. » He said. « So, good luck. » He awkwardly said.

« Thanks. » I awkwardly responded.

« I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, I'm really proud of you Ally. » He said.

I got closer to me and hugged me.

I relaxed in his arms.

« Are you shaking? » He asked not letting go of me.

« Maybe. » I said.

« Why? » He asked.

« I might or might not be nervous about the competition. » I truthfully said.

« Come on Ally, you're going to slay. I'm sure of it. I've seen what you can do. You're amazing. » He said to comfort me and it kinda worked.

« Thank you Austin. » I said,

« It's nothing. » He responded.

« It's not nothing. You might not realize it, but you've helped me through all of this. You helped me gain confidence and you always supported me. Thank you for being there for me. I know my situation is complicated and you're sticking by my side. I could never be more grateful. » I said and his face lit up.

« That's because you mean a lot to me Ally. I would never let you down. » I said.

« Thank you. » I said and I hugged him even tighter.

I let go of him and started to get everything I needed for my competition in my gym bag.

« Well, I'm going to leave. » He said.

« Okay. » I said. « I'll see you after the competition? » I asked.

« No. » He said.

My face dropped.

« You'll see me during the competition. I'll be the one cheering the loudest for you. » He said and he winked at me. Again. How can I not be in love with him?

I smiled and quickly hugged him.

He left my room and I heard the front door shot.

This is real.

This is happening.

Only two hours left before I leave the house to go to the gym.

I heard my phone ring.

« Hey Trish. » I greeted her.

« Hey. How you feelin'? » She asked.

« Nervous. » I responded.

« You'll be fine. You're always nervous before a competition. » She said.

« I know. » I said.

« You are going to be awesome. I'm sure of it. » She said to me.

« Thanks Trish. I really appreciate your support. » I said to her.

« My pleasure. I'm going to leave you to your _before a competition_ ritual. » She said while laughing.

« Laugh all you want, but it does help me. » I defended.

« I know. I still find it weird. » She said.

« Bye Trish. » I said. « I'll see you at the gym. »

« Definitely. » She responded and she hung up.

I do have a ritual before a competition. I really need to get in the zone, so I meditate. For an hour. I visualize the competition and my routines. I visualize everything I'm going to do and I visualize me nailing all of my routines. It really helps me. It helps me gain confidence.

I heard my phone ring again.

« Hey Mimi. » I said as I saw the picture of Mimi on my phone.

« Hey, I'm here too. » I heard Lily say.

« Hey Lily. » I said.

« How are you feeling? » Mimi asked me.

« Nervous. » I answered. Is it me or I said that word way too much today.

« You're going to be great Ally. I'm sure of it. » Lily said.

« Thanks. So, how are you guys feeling? » I asked. « You guys have a better chance than me to make the team. » I said.

« I'm kinda nervous, but I'm just there to have fun. » Mimi said. That is something I admire about her. She's an elite gymnast, but she doesn't care about making the national team or not. All she wants is to have fun.

« I know and that's way you slay. » I said.

« I'm not that nervous. I mean, I know it's a huge competition, but I am confident. I do have a higher d-score now. » Lily said.

« Well, sounds like you guys are pretty confident. » I said.

« Aren't you? » Mimi asked.

« No. » I said. « I haven't competed since my injury. I don't know how my body will react. » I said.

« I'm sure you're going to be great. » Lily said.

« Thanks. » I responded. « Well, I need to focus now. I'll see you guys at the gym. »

« Have fun meditating. » Lily said and I hung up.

Now it's true.

I hour before I need to leave.

Time to meditate.

* * *

 **(1) Here is the link to the image of the leotard Ally is wearing. It is fabric configuration A03** **Gymnastics-SpecialOrderDesignStudio-WomensLongSleeveLeotards/9580**

 **(2) That is true. They put way too much glitter in their hair.**

 **(3) Here is the link to what Ally's hair looked like during the competition:** **gymnastics_hairstyle_gymnastics/thing?context_id=4037076 &context_type=lookbook&id=120591045**


	28. Competition and Craziness Part 2

**Chapter 27  
Competition and Craziness Part 2  
The Competition**

* * *

Alright, I've arrived to the gym and it's almost time for the competition. A couple of gymnast still needs to register, but there are not a lot left.

I've my flyer pined to my leotard and I am waiting in the room all the gymnasts were in to wait for the others.

I chatted a bit with a couple of gymnast from across the country. Some of them are newly elite and are experimenting their first year as a senior gymnast.

They were all really nice. I even spoke to Cassidy. She told me she was really impressed about my comeback and that she looks up to me. That's always nice to hear, especially coming from the best gymnast in the country right now.

Then, someone walked into to room and told us we were about to go on the mats and that we would be called name by name, like every other major competition.

« Now, competing for a place in the national team, please warmly welcome the seventeen gymnasts competing. » A voice said in a mic so the public would hear.

« Please welcome our national champion, Cassidy Skinner. » The person said.

The voice went on and on about the different gymnasts and it was finally my turn.

« Please welcome the 2013 and the 2014 national champion coming back from an injury, Allyson Dawson. » The voice announced.

I walked on the floor and stood beside the other gymnasts.

The announcer introduced a couple of other gymnasts, but I wasn't really focused on that.

I was scanning the crowd to find my family and my friends. I looked everywhere and my eyes finally landed on them. My mom, my dad, Austin, Trish and even Dez were there cheering for me. I smiled knowing they were all here for me.

Okay, so, the first rotation is going to start in a couple of minutes. I'm the last on the start list of floor exercise, balance beam and uneven bars because I'm not doing complete routines. I, however, am doing a normal vault and I happen to start on that event. There are about four gymnasts per event in a rotation. I don't know the three other gymnasts that are also doing vault right now.

It was my turn. The other gymnasts already had their turn. One of them fell, but another stuck an Amanar.

I stood at the end of runway and put chalk on my hands and my feet. We had the chance to train in twice before actually doing the one that counts. It went well. I didn't stick the landing on the second one, but I think it went well.

I waited at the end of the runway to get the okay from the judges.

I saw the flag go up.

I saluted everyone and took a deep breath.

I can do this.

I took another deep breath and started to run.

I did the roundoff on the spring board to the table. I propelled myself in the air and did two twists while doing a lay out. I landed on my feet. My chest not too close to the mat and only took a small step. That's going to be a tenth of a point deduction on my score.

I saluted everyone and I smiled.

I was doing this.

I just competed my first event since I broke my back.

* * *

The scores are looking great so far. I obviously wasn't a part of the score considering my special condition, but I got 14,866 for my vault. I think that's good. I was second on vault do far. Cassidy was obviously in first place for now. She did an amazing uneven bars routine and earned 16,033. That is a huge score for a bar routine. Normally, only Russian or Chinese gymnasts can earn that score. Mimi was in second place with 15,133 for her floor routine. The gymnast in third, who I do not know, had a score of 15,100 on floor exercise. Lily was in ninth place. She sadly fell on her back tuck on the balance beam. She got 13,311.

All the gymnasts here are amazing. They are really talented.

It was time for me to show them my balance beam routines. This time though, I'm not going to get a score since it's not a full routine. They are only going to judge my consistency and my difficulty.

I waited besides the beam. I didn't tell my parents what was my mount, because they wouldn't want me to do it. I've been known for my d-score on balance beam and I don't want to disappoint.

I heard the _ding_ signaling I could start. I ran towards the spring board, jumped on it and did a somersault with a half turn and landed perfectly on the balance beam. I heard everyone cheer.

That's a really nice start for me. I did a couple of dance moves, a couple of leaps and a couple of turns. I've had balance checks here and there, but nothing catastrophic. I did one tumbling pass which consisted in a back handspring step out lay out. I landed on the beam, but I had to take a step back. I did a couple of dance moves to reach the end of the beam. I did a half turn and took a deep breath. It was time for my dismount. I ran towards the end of the beam, did a round off and then a double back flip. I landed on my feet and I was able to stick the landing. Yes! I think I did great.

I saluted everyone and smiled at my parents.

Everything was going great so far.

Cassidy was in first place with 31,833 points so far. Her vault was really good. Mimi was still in second place with 30,966. She had a really good score on the uneven bars. There's not even a point difference between first and second place. The girl that was in third place is now in fourth place and another girl I don't know took the third place. She has 30,166 points so far. Lily climbed the list and is now in fifth place with 28,966 points so far.

Everything is going great for me. I've seen the judges nod and look content after my routines. I think that's a good sign. The Karolyis also seemed happy about my performance so far.

* * *

It was now time for the uneven bars. I can't say I'm not terrified. I know I've trained a lot and I know that I got pretty much all of my skills back, but I haven't competed yet on uneven bars.

I know I shouldn't be nervous since I'm not competing for first place. I just needed to impress the judges.

I walked to the uneven bars and faced the low bar. I waited for the green flag to go up before saluting everyone.

I took a deep breath and went for it.

I did a kip and transitioned to the high bar with a Shaposhnikova. I caught the bar perfectly. I did a couple of giants and a couple of pirouettes. I was able to do one release move: a Hindorff **(look it up, it's awesome!).** Then, it was time for my dismount. I did three giants and released my hands from the bar. I did two back somersault in a laid out position and stuck the landing once more.

I saluted everyone and walked towards my water bottle.

I looked at Austin for a second and I saw him smiling and applauding for me. How I wish I could be kissing him right now.

Mimi and Lily congratulated me before going to do their own routines.

In this rotation, which is the third one, Cassidy lost balance on the beam and had to grab it. That's a half point deduction. She got 14.433 for her routine and now has a total of 46,266. She's now in second place and Mimi is first. She got 15,933 for her vault. She has a total of 46,899. Cassidy will need a huge score on floor to top that. Lily got 14,800 on floor, so she has a total of 43,766. She's still in fifth place.

I think this competition just got interesting.

* * *

Okay, last rotation. I can do this. I only have to do half a floor routine. There are going to be two full passes instead of four and it will last 45 seconds instead of a minutes and a half.

Every gymnast participating in this competition was done with their last routines. There was only me left and I am terrified.

I am pretty confident in my tumbling, but I'm really tired from the competition. This happened to me before and I still nailed the routine.

I saw one of the judges bring the green flag up meaning I can go on the floor.

I walked to the middle and took my position.

Then, I heard the familiar _ding_ and the music started.

I danced my way across the floor to reach one of the corners. Then, I started running, did a roundoff, a back handspring and a double Arabian like I practised. I landed perfectly and saluted everyone. I continued dancing to the music and I caught a glimpse of Austin's face. He looked surprised, probably because of the music. I did a couple of split leaps and switch leaps that leaded to another corner of the floor. Last pass. Let's do this.

I started running towards the other corner, did a roundoff, a back handspring and went for the double piked back tuck.

My rotation was good and I did the two flips without any problems. My feet landed on the floor and I realized I didn't have enough height. I fell on my knees and then on my elbows. Everyone gasped. Shit.

I quickly stood up and finished the dance to my routine.

I saluted everyone and walked towards Mimi and Lily.

« I ruined it. » I said realizing what just happened. Tears started to fill my eyes.

« No, Ally, clam down. Let's hear what the judges have to say. » Lily said.

I turned around and caught a glimpse of Austin again. He was looking at me with pity. Argh. I don't want him to look at me like that.

The judges left the room to go to a more private place to discuss who should make the team. We were all left here stressing over what was being discussed.

I sat on a chair with my elbows resting on my thighs and my head between my hands.

I ruined my chance to make the team. I really did.

I thought everything was going so well.

I thought I was going to make it.

I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks.

« Hey Ally, it'll be alright. » Mimi said as she sat next to me.

* * *

After half an hour of waiting, the comity finally walked back in the gym and all of the members stood in the middle of the floor with a mic.

« We've all been here today to acknowledge the talent gymnasts all around the United States of America have. We have seeing gymnasts proving that they are talented enough to join the national team. All of them showed courage a talent today. Unfortunately, only ten gymnasts can make the national team and go to the training camp and then only five gymnasts are chosen to go to the World Championships. I wish every gymnast could have that chance, but it is unfortunately impossible. We debated and have agreed on the ten girls making the national team that will be invited to our national training camp. » Belà Karolyi said with his Romanian accent.

« The gymnasts that were chosen are Mimi Kent, who won the competition today, Cassidy Skinner, last year's national champion, Emilie Key, McKayla Ryan, Sophia Jones, Catherine de Ravin, Simone Mills, Lily Kent, Jordyn Lee and Elizabeth Miller. Congratulations to all ten of you. She each proved today that you are worth coming to camp and that you have the talent and the dedication needed to be part of a world team. » Belà said in the mic.

I had hope for a second that he would say my name, but that didn't happen.

I didn't make it.

Tears started filling my eyes.

« Also, today, another athlete proved that she was worth considering. She proved that she has the determination and the dedication needed to make such a team. That athlete never gave up, even after an injury that should've ended her career. She took risks and proved herself today. We argued about this decision, but everyone understood my point. Allyson Dawson, I would like to invite you to the national training camp with the ten other girls. » Belà said in the mic.

What?

Whaaaat?

I was really confused now.

I, Allyson Marie Dawson, was invited to the training by aborting the ten athlete rule?

I walked up to Belà with a smile plastered on my face and tears in my eyes.

This time, they were of joy though.

He gave me the flower bouquet each girl was given and congratulated me.

I made it.

I can't believe it.

We all stood there while photographers took pictures of us.

I saw Austin, Trish, Dez and my parents flash me a wide smile. They were screaming and clapping. It was really heart-warming.

That was the best day of my life.


	29. Competition and Craziness Part 3

**Chapter 27  
Competition and Craziness Part 3  
After the Competition **

* * *

After the competition, my parents come barging towards me. They were so excited for. They kept congratulating me and telling how proud of me they are. I've spoken to Trish and to Dez and they were both pretty excited. Mimi and Lily couldn't be more excited. We all made it on the team. This is the best thing ever.

I haven't seen Austin though.

Pretty much everyone left and went home even my parents.

I got out of the bathrooms and Austin was waiting for me with a flower bouquet.

« Who are these for? » I asked playing oblivious.

« They are for the amazing girl who bent the rule and got on the team. » He said and then he handed them to me.

« Thank you Austin. » I said as we walked outside.

« So… » He started. « The song you did your floor routine on. »

« Yeah? » I asked.

« Why did you choose this one? » He asked and he was blushing a bit.

« Because I wanted to show you that even if we are not dating anymore, you are still one of the most important people for me. » I explained to him.

« That's so sweet Ally, thank you. » He said and we quickly hugged.

« Can you come to Sonic Boom with me? » He asked.

« Now? » I asked.

« Yes. I need new guitar strings. » He said.

« Can't we do this later? » I asked.

« No. I need them now. » He said.

« Fine. » I said and we walked towards the mall.

Why would he want those now? This is suspicious.

We walked for about fifteen minutes before actually reaching the mall. I didn't say a word while we were talking and Austin hadn't either. He almost looked nervous. I wonder what this is all about.

« Austin, are you okay? » I finally decided to ask.

« I'm fine, why? » He asked.

« I don't know, you look… nervous. » I said to him and his eyes widened.

« I'm not nervous. » He said a bit too defensive.

« Okay, I believe you. » I responded to him.

We walked towards Sonic Boom and I reached for the door. The inside of the store was dark.

That's odd.

The store is usually opened at this time of the day.

Maybe my parents decided to go home instead of opening the store this afternoon.

I pulled on the door and it opened.

Now, that's odd.

I walked inside and I heard Austin's footsteps following behind me.

Then, all of a sudden, the lights opened and I heard people yell « Surprise! »

I was really startled and I faced Austin.

« What's going on? » I asked him.

« A little party to congratulate you. » Austin said.

« We thought it would be a good idea to celebrate you and all you've accomplished. » I heard my mom say as she walked towards me.

« And I offered to do it in the store so it would be free. » My dad said and I chuckled. He's the cheapest man on Earth, but he has good intentions.

« You did all this for me? » I asked my parents.

« Actually, we didn't. He did. » My mom said pointing to Austin.

I felt a wide smile make its way to my face.

« Thank you so much Austin. » I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

« You're more than welcome. » He said.

« Wait, you didn't know I was going to make the team. » I said.

« No. » He responded.

« You couldn't have planned this in an hour? » I asked raising an eyebrow.

« I haven't. I thought that even if you did not make the team, we should celebrate you. You never gave up Ally and you made so many sacrifices. You deserve this and now that you made the team, you deserve this even more. » He said and he winked at me.

« Thank you so much Austin. » I said and hugged him again.

He really went all out for this. All of my friends from the gym are here including Mimi and Lily, Trish and Dez were here, pretty much all of my family was here and even friends from school were here.

The place was decorated with balloons, streamers, glitter, etc. The best part was that everything was pink to remind everyone of my signature color as a gymnast.

There was music, food and dancing. Austin, Trish and Dez put up a play list with all of my favorite songs.

I walked over to Mimi. I haven't had the chance to talk to her after the competition.

« Hey national champion. » I said to her and her smile grew wide.

« Hey Ally. » She responded.

« Congratulations Mimi. I cannot believe that you beat her. Your routines were amazing. » I said.

« Thank you Ally. It really means a lot coming from a two-times national champion. » She said chuckling.

« So I guess I'm going to be competing for first place with you now? » I asked.

« I guess so. » She said.

« Don't stand in my way. » I said while laughing.

She just laughed.

« Congrats on making the team Ally. I'm so proud of you. I cannot believe you actually made the team. You're such an inspiration. » She said to me.

« Aw, thanks Mimi. » I said and I hugged her.

* * *

The party was a blast. The buffet was amazing and I danced like I never danced before with all of my friends. I still cannot believe Austin would do this for me. I had so much fun tonight. It felt good to talk with everyone and especially the girls from the gym. I hadn't talked to them in a long while.

It felt really good just to let things go for a couple of hours and not worry about anything. It was really relaxing. I think I needed it.

Pretty much everyone was gone now. Only Austin and my parents were still here. They started to clean the place. Obviously, my dad asked Austin to clean everything. I decided to help them though.

« Hey Ally, your dad and I are going home. We are really tired. » She said.

« Okay. » I said. « I'll see you at home. »

« See you later sweety. » My dad said and they both left the store.

It was me and Austin now.

« Hey Ally, I wanted to show you something. » He said as he gestured for me to go upstairs.

There's a small room there where there are a couple of instruments and sofas and stuff like that.

He opened the door and we walked in.

He sat in front of the piano that was there.

« What are you doing? » I asked.

« I told you. I want to show you something. » He said. « Remember when you asked me if I'll wait for you? » He asked.

Where is this going?

« I do. » I said.

« Well, you gave me an idea for a song. » He said.

« Really? » I asked a bit surprised.

« Yes, so I wrote it. » He said.

« You wrote a song on your own? » I asked.

« I did and I want you to be the first one to hear it. » He said.

« That's sweet Austin. » I said with a wide smile.

He started playing the piano and to sing the lyrics he wrote.

 _Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
(Ye-ey)  
_ _  
_ _Every time we laugh  
I see the sparks fly  
And every time you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever…  
_ _  
_ _This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna last_

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless…  
We are timeless…

Ye-e-e-ah  
We are timeless

We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah

'Cause every time you smile you light the world up  
No matter what you do I can't get enough  
And baby how I feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless

Like the stars are in the sky  
My love for you will always shine  
It's you and me eternally  
And there's no way to stop us  
'Cause we're timeless  
We're timeless

(This love)  
This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...

« So? » he asked. « What do you think? »

« What do I think? » I asked. « I can't take this anymore. » I said.

His face dropped.

« What? » He asked shocked and looking hurt.

Before he could even say another word, I grabbed his face and kissed him.

It wasn't like the kisses we shared before.

It was hot.

He melted into the kiss immediately and pulled me even closer. His hands were resting on my back while mine were entangled in his beautiful blond locks.

We pulled apart and he rested his forehead on mine.

« Ally, as much as I want to, we can't do this. » He said. I felt my heart broke.

« I don't care anymore. » I said.

« But your career could be jeopardized if we do this. » He said.

« Then we'll have to keep it a secret. » I said to him and I winked.

« What if we get caught? » He asked.

« Just shut up and kiss me. » I demanded.

He obeyed and crashed his lips on mine.

Now, that kiss was sweeter than the one we shared a couple of minutes earlier. It was full of passion. It was full of love.

Our lips moved slowly, but perfectly together.

I broke the kiss and admired his features.

« What? » He asked.

« I missed this so much. » I said to him.

« Me too. » He said.

« I'll never stop loving you Austin. » I said.

« And I'll never stop loving you. » He said.

We shared a quick kiss again.

I finally have everything I ever desired. Life might be rough, but things always work out fine.

 **The end**

* * *

 **I can't believe I just finished writing this story. When I first started writing it this summer, I never thought it would have so many chapters and so many words. I really am proud of this story, especially since English isn't my first language and that I am not exactly bilingual. Thank you so much to everyone who ever read this story and thank you so much for the support you guys gave me. I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you had as much fun reading it.**

* * *

 **If you are interested, I started writing a new story called The Boy Behind the Mask a week ago and I've already published the first four chapters. Here is the summary:**

 _Ally's life is turned upside down when her parents decided to move from Miami to Québec City, but especially when she meets a mysterious teenage boy who's angry and bitter about something. She's the good girl and she wants to help him. The only problem? He's the bad boy and he doesn't want her to help him._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for everything.**

 **You guys are awesome readers.**


End file.
